CyberWarriors Season 1X: Chibi Vampire World
by somewhat117
Summary: Actually Season 1.5. A branching of my Season 1 Story, sending the CyberWarriors and Darkloids into a dimension based on the Karin 'Chibi Vampire' anime-manga series. A sort of 'retelling', if you will. Continued to Season 1X Rebirth Next.
1. CyberWarriors are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 1: CyberWarriors are Embarrassing!**

NOTE: This crossovers CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth with Karin / Chibi Vampire.

From CyberWarriors Season 1: Rebirth Chapter 58: Jump to a New Dimension!

The Dimensional Portal opens up and drops ShadeMan, BurnerMan, BubbleMan, and PlantMan in the courtyard of a high school. All the students instantly take notice of the 4 Darkloids, and have no idea what they are.

BurnerMan: "You couldn't have picked a better drop spot, could you?"  
ShadeMan: "This portal was very difficult to open. If I could have, we would have had a better spot, alright?"  
BurnerMan: "Then where are we?"  
ShadeMan: "Shiihaba, Japan."  
The other 3: "???"  
ShadeMan: "You're new to the human world thing, I wouldn't put it past you. Either way … PlantMan, contact LaserMan. We need X-Drones here to build our temporary base. BubbleMan, come with me."  
BurnerMan: "I think you're forgetting someone."  
ShadeMan: "Really? …Oh, you mean YOU! Yes, stay here."  
BurnerMan: "What?!"  
ShadeMan: "As you can see, the Dimensional Portal is still open. Meaning something's still traveling inside it."  
BurnerMan: "The CyberWarriors."  
ShadeMan: "Precisely. Stay here and deal with them, would you?"

ShadeMan, BubbleMan, and PlantMan teleport away.

In the crowd of kids:

Student1: "Who do you think they are?"  
Student2: "Maybe aliens that came to take over the planet!?"  
Maki: "Karin, any idea what they are?"  
Karin: "How should I know…?"

The Dimensional Portal begins to crackle with energy.

BurnerMan: "Heh, the party's starting already!"

CS Ryan, CS Katy, and CS Damon fly out of the Dimensional Portal and land in front of BurnerMan.

CS Ryan: "No more running, hot-head! This ends now!"  
BurnerMan: "Then end it, if you can!"  
CS Ryan: "Way ahead of you! VariableSword, Sonicboom!"

CS Ryan uses his VariableSword BattleChip and fires a shockwave from it directly at BurnerMan.

BurnerMan: "Predictable as always!"

BurnerMan dodges the shockwave. The shockwave flies right toward the crowd of students behind where BurnerMan was.

CS Damon: "Oh shit!"  
CS Ryan: "TriBuster!"

CS Ryan fires a TriBuster blast at his Sonicboom shockwave, negating both attacks.

CS Ryan: "Whew!"  
CS Katy: "Above you!"  
CS Ryan: "Huh?"  
BurnerMan: "Since you couldn't end it … I will! Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan fires his flamethrower at the CyberWarriors.

CS Katy: "BattleChip, AquaTower!"

CS Katy slams her hand on the ground, firing a large tower of water from the ground, blocking the flamethrower attack.

BurnerMan: "Damn it!"  
CS Katy: "AquaShot!"

CS Katy equips herself with an arm cannon and fires a jet of water at BurnerMan. It hits him directly.

BurnerMan: "Water? Is that all you can do? Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan tries to light the burners on his back, but they won't start.

BurnerMan: "No way!"  
CS Ryan: "Nice one! Now that his back burners are soaked, he can't do anything!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh yeah, well, I can … I can … well, I can run! You won this time!"

BurnerMan teleports away.

CS Ryan: "Yeah, that was about all he could do."  
CS Katy: "…"  
CS Ryan: "Katy, you okay?"

CS Katy collapses from exhaustion.

CS Ryan: "Katy? Katy!"  
CS Damon: "She must have tired herself out."  
CS Ryan: "I knew this would happen … she's not strong enough to fight the Darkloids … I didn't want her to get involved…"  
CS Damon: "Oh great, we got a crowd forming."  
CS Ryan: "It's a group of students. We are in a high school field, remember?"  
CS Damon: "Wait, a high school would have … a nurse's office! Ask if we can use it!"  
CS Ryan: "Fine."

CS Ryan gets up and runs to the crowd of students.

CS Ryan: "Umm, excuse me, but do you have a nurse's office in the school. My sister needs help and…"  
Maki: "Sure, we'll take you there. Right, Karin?"  
Karin: "Huh? Y-yeah…"

Karin and Maki lead the way into the school, and the CyberWarriors follow, with CS Ryan carrying CS Katy in his arms.

…To Be Continued.


	2. A New Dimension is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 2: A New Dimension is Embarrassing!**

Inside the nurse's office, CS Katy is lying on a bed, while CS Ryan sits nearby in a chair. Meanwhile, CS Damon, Karin, and Maki wait outside the office.

Maki: "So what exactly happened to her?"  
CS Damon: "She just got exhausted, nothing else. We just wanted to be sure that it wasn't something else."  
Maki: "So those two are…?"  
CS Damon: "They're siblings, that's all."  
Maki (nudges Karin, whispers): "See, he's single? Isn't the guy with the cape cool?"  
Karin (whispers): "Maki…!"  
CS Damon: "What are you talking about?"  
Maki: "Oh, nothing!"  
CS Damon: "…Right then."  
Karin: _"There's something about that guy though, somehow, I can feel he's … suffering…"_

CS Ryan walks out the office.

CS Damon: "So?"  
CS Ryan: "So … what?"  
CS Damon: "How's your sister doing?"  
CS Ryan: "She's fine. She'll probably be up and moving in a few minutes."  
Maki: "By the way…"  
CS Ryan: "Hmm?"  
Maki: "Forgot to ask, but, who are you guys?"  
CS Damon: "Well, my name is …"

CS Ryan jabs CS Damon in the stomach with his elbow.

CS Damon: "What was that for?!"  
CS Ryan: "You were about to say your name, weren't you?"  
CS Damon: "Well, duh. I was going to say that my name was Da-"

CS Ryan jabs CS Damon again in the stomach with his elbow.

CS Ryan: "Exactly. Don't you think it'd be a bad idea if you told people who we were, you know, just like at home?"  
CS Damon: "We're in a different dimension entirely! People wouldn't even know!"  
CS Ryan: "What if, for some strange reason, there's alternate versions of us here, or something like that?"  
CS Damon: "…Never thought of that."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, watch some sci-fi stuff later when you get a chance."  
Maki: "So, can you tell us anything?"  
CS Ryan: "Well?"  
CS Damon: "Fine, I'll just say the basic stuff. We're from another dimension. Good enough, CS?"  
CS Ryan: "I told you not to call me that!"

CS Ryan jabs CS Damon a third time in the stomach with his elbow.

CS Damon: "OW! You have to stop doing that!"  
CS Ryan: "Fine. Wait, have you been wondering … why the portal was opened here?"  
CS Damon: "Umm, no. Why?"  
CS Ryan: "Well, what could the Darkloids be after here?"  
CS Damon: "Dunno."  
Maki: "Darkloids?"  
CS Damon: "Yeah, that red guy who we were fighting. They've got some 'total domination plan' or something like that."  
CS Ryan: "Still, it makes me really nervous … they're probably planning something…"  
Karin: _"There it is again! I feel some pain … in my stomach … ugh…"_

Karin collapses.

Maki: "Karin!"  
CS Ryan: "What the?!"  
Maki: "Well, at least the nurse's office IS right there…"  
CS Ryan: "How can you be so calm?! She just fainted!"  
Maki: "She's anemic. It happens all the time."  
CS Ryan: "Anemic?"

CS Ryan picks Karin up and takes her into the nurse's office, putting her into another bed.

CS Ryan: "Must be tough if this happens to her often…"  
CS Damon & Maki: "Huh?"

CS Katy wakes up.

CS Katy: "YAWN!"  
CS Ryan: "Took you long enough to wake up."  
CS Katy: "Well, I…"

CS Katy sees CS Ryan sitting beside Karin.

CS Katy: "Why is she asleep? Don't tell me you did something to her?!"  
CS Ryan: "I didn't do anything!"  
Maki: "Really! He didn't!"  
CS Katy: "Yeah, I bet…"  
CS Ryan: "That probably should be our cue to leave. C'mon, let's go."  
Karin: "…Wait…"  
CS Ryan: "Huh?"  
Karin: "Who are you, anyway?"  
CS Ryan: "I, uh …"  
CS Damon: "Right, well, we can't really say our real names … Hey, we can call you CS!"

CS Ryan jabs CS Damon a fourth time in the stomach with his elbow.

CS Ryan: "Don't call me CS! Ugh, I dunno, call me the God of Destruction, or something. That's what I am, actually!"  
Karin: "Okay…"  
CS Ryan: "Later. Guys, let's go!"

The CyberWarriors leave.

Maki: "Well?"  
Karin: "Well, what?"  
Maki: "Oh, nothing! Just bugging you. It's not everyday normal people like us get to meet superheroes!"  
Karin: _"Yeah right, I'm anything but normal…"_

Outside the school…

CS Ryan: "Alright, we need to figure out where we are, and fast. The Darkloids already have quite the head start on us."  
CS Damon: "Yeah, but what was so important in this dimension that ShadeMan would just rush here for…?"  
CS Katy: "Maybe it's the…"  
CS Ryan: "Maybe something to do with Rare Metal or Dark Ore. They've always been interested in that…"  
CS Katy: "Guys…"  
CS Damon: "Or maybe they're planning to take over this dimension because there isn't any strong defense here…"  
CS Katy: "GUYS!"  
CS Ryan & CS Damon: "What!?"  
CS Katy: "You haven't been listening to me! What do the Darkloids really want to find?!"  
CS Ryan: "I dunno…"  
CS Katy: "The Goddess of Light! Duh!"  
CS Ryan: "Right! The Goddess of Light! …Oh crap!"  
CS Damon: "What?!"  
CS Ryan: "How the hell are we supposed to find her?! We don't have that kind of technology!"  
CS Damon: "And I bet the Darkloids do! Damn it!"  
CS Katy (sweat drop): _"You know, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I think they're panicking more now…"_

???: "Ry.., can … he… me?"  
CS Ryan: "What the?"  
CS Damon: "I'm picking up a transmission from an unknown source!"  
CS Ryan: "Well, if it knows my name, I'm hoping it's the guys from back home!"  
Bass: "Ryan, I confirmed it! It's from home!"  
CS Ryan: "Can you adjust the signal?"  
Bass: "You'll need a temporary Dimensional Portal stream to do it."  
CS Ryan: "A … what?"  
Bass: "Just try opening up a portal."  
CS Ryan: "Do you have a virus or something, I can't do that!"  
Bass: "Ryan, you're the freakin' God of Destruction, of course you can. Now just do it!"  
CS Ryan: "Alright…"

CS Ryan raises his hand to the sky.

CS Ryan: "Dimensional Portal, open!"

CS Ryan fires a small beam of dark-coloured light into the sky above him. It opens a VERY SMALL Dimensional Portal.

CS Katy: "Well, at least you tried…"  
CS Jeff: "You guys read me?"  
CS Ryan: "Loud and clear! It actually worked!"  
CS Jeff: "Okay guys, let me explain the situation!"

…To Be Continued.


	3. The Situation is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 3: The Situation is Embarrassing!**

CS Ryan: "Hello? Who's transmission is this?"  
Jeff: "Ryan, is that you?"  
CS Ryan: "Yep! What's going on!?"  
Jeff: "Okay, this is the info I got from your dad. The dimension you're currently in is in some sort of a time flux!"  
CS Ryan: "A time flux?"  
Bass: "It's when time flows differently."  
CS Ryan: "Look, I don't watch Star Trek, okay? SO what's the problem then?"  
Jeff: "Here's I'll let your dad do the talking."  
Ryan's Dad: "Ryan, what this means is that, for every day in our dimension, one entire month will pass in that dimension!"  
CS Ryan: "Well, that means that a lot of things wouldn't have changed when we get back home, right?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes, but there's still the question for getting home. I assume you didn't make a big enough Dimensional Portal for traveling when you fixed the radio transmission, right?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah…"  
Ryan's Dad: "There's an inter-dimensional phenomenon that's the cause of it. It's involved with the time flux. When ShadeMan opened the portal from our end, he knew the exact timing to open it. Every 4 days, a small window will open, allowing a portal to be fully opened."  
CS Damon: "So every four days, we can attempt getting home, then?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Yes, but every four days, in our dimension. That means you three will have to wait 4 months before you can go home!"  
CS Katy: "Four months?!"  
Ryan's Dad: "To make matters worse, you don't have the technology to create a successful Dimensional Portal. We can't make the portal here for you. They're all one-way portals. Our only option right now is for you to open the portal somehow, but you'll probably need the Darkloids to open it for you."  
CS Damon: "Oh, that'll be easy to do … NOT!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Still, I wonder why the Darkloids wanted to travel there…"  
CS Ryan: "Katy mentioned it before. It's a theory, but what if the Goddess of Light's here?"  
Ryan's Dad: "Of course! That's probably why they were in such a hurry! Then it's up to you three to find her!"  
CS Damon: "Roger that!"  
CS Ryan: "Roger roger!"  
CS Katy: "Who is Roger?!"  
Ryan's Dad: "Bass, are you still able to sense light energies?"  
Bass: "Yep. No problem."  
Ryan's Dad: "Good, you'll be their eyes then."  
Bass: "Roger!"  
CS Katy: "Someone tell me who Roger is?!"  
Ryan's Dad: "We're starting to lose the signal, so I'll have to be quick. I just sent data to Damon's PET. Upload it to the net, it'll will 'register' you, so people think you moved here from Winnipeg, in that dimension. Damon, I need you to be the acting adult on this mission, okay? DO what you think is right."  
CS Damon: "No problem."  
Ryan's Dad: "Ryan, Katy, you've both grown up a lot. I'm proud to be your father. But don't stress yourselves out, okay?"  
CS Ryan: "Sure, Dad."  
Ryan's Dad: "Make sure to be a good big brother to Katy, okay?"  
CS Ryan: "Of course."  
Ryan's Dad: "Alright. We'll talk later. Bye!"

The transmission ends.

CS Damon: "well, we know what to do now. Why don't you two explore the city for now. I'll upload this data to the city's CyberWorld."  
CS Ryan: "No problem. Come on, Katy."

Later, nighttime in the city…

Damon: _"A police station, looks like a good place to upload the data. Alright Zero, do your stuff…"_

Ryan: "Come on, Katy! Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind!"  
Katy: "Oh come on! You can't do that to me. Dad said…"  
Ryan: "I heard perfectly well what Dad said. Now come on, exploring doesn't mean standing in one spot for ten minutes."

As they walk past, a stranger looks at them from the shadows.

???: "Hmm, that girl has an incredible amount of stress … I'll wait a bit longer for it to grow more…"

At the end of the day, in Shiihaba Park…

Ryan: "Damon said to meet us here, so where is he?"  
Damon: "There you are!"  
Ryan: "What are you talking about? We were waiting here for YOU!"  
Damon: "Sorry, sorry! I had to process everything!"  
Katy: "Process what?"  
Damon: "Come on, I'll show you!"

They walk out of the park and walk for a few more minutes. They stop, in front of a run-down small, apartment area.

Ryan: "And you brought us to this dump why??"  
Damon: "Well, we need somewhere to live, right?"  
Katy: "You're making us live here?!"  
Damon: "Look, I didn't have much money. And we're going to need more. Let's just go inside and talk about it already…"

They walk inside.

Ryan: "Damon, it's a godforsaken one-room apartment! Are you out of your mind!?"  
Damon: "Hey, check it out, we've got a backyard! A small one, but a backyard, nonetheless!"  
Katy: "Do you realize what this is going to do to me!? We can't live here!"  
Damon: "Look, I don't have enough money. It's not like I can access my savings account when its in another dimension!"  
Ryan: "So what, did you pay in credit…?"  
Damon: "Yep!"  
Ryan: "Fuck! You idiot!"  
Damon: "So this means we need to get jobs. I also signed you two up to go to school. You can't miss out while we're here!"  
Ryan: "Damon, by the time we get back, it will have been four days in our dimension. Why do we need to go to school here!?"  
Damon: "At least there, you might learn some stuff about this place. And besides, gossip flies like mad in schools. We need all the information we can get."  
Katy: "So you're going to make us go to school and get part-time jobs?!"  
Damon: "Katy doesn't need a job. She's too young."  
Katy: "Whew!"  
Ryan: "Damn it, you want me to get one, then?"  
Damon: "Yep. I want you job searching in the next few days, okay?"  
Ryan: "This entire plan has 'waste of time' written all over it…"

…To Be Continued.


	4. A New School is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 4: A New School is Embarrassing!**

The next morning…

Ryan: "I'm off to school! …Where is it exactly?"  
Damon: "It's that school that we crash-landed in yesterday, Shiihaba High School."  
Ryan: "You're putting me there? Wouldn't that be a bad thing if someone, you know, recognized my voice or something?"  
Damon: "Either that, or walk 2 hours to another high school. Your choice."  
Ryan: "Damn it!"

Ryan slams the door and walks off.

Ryan: "I can't believe he's doing this! What am I going to gain from going to school in Japan! I'm only lucky that the people here know English!"  
Bass: "Don't complain about it. Besides, maybe you'll learn some Japanese here anyways."  
Ryan: "I better. If not, all this is wasted. Okay, I remember the park being a shortcut to the school…"

He gets to the Shihaba Park gate, to find it closed.

Ryan: "Damn it!" (Stomps his foot) "Why today! I'll have to fly it…"  
Bass: "Not a chance! You're going to be seen by who-knows how many people!"  
Ryan: "Wish I had rollerblades or something … Now I have to run! And I'm already late! How come I'm always late for school, no matter what dimension I'm in!"

At school…

Karin: _"Why today…! Why do we have to have P.E. today!?"  
_Maki: "What's wrong, Karin? Feeling bad?"  
Karin: "No, I'm fine."  
Maki: "You know, you have been getting sick lately around this time each month."  
Karin: "Oh, really? Hehehe…"

Inside the school.

Ryan: "I'm sorry I'm late!"  
Teacher: "You live in the western district, right Ryan? It'd be easier if you took a shortcut through the park next time, okay?"  
Ryan: _"I would if I could!"  
_Teacher: "Anyway, the class is having P.E. right now, if you want to go now, or do you want to wait till after?"  
Ryan: "Ugh, might as well deal with it now…"

Outside again…

Teacher: "Everyone, come meet the new student! He's a transfer student that comes to us all the way from Canada!"  
Ryan: "Uh, my name is Ryan Slade. Hi!"  
Karin: _"What's this … pain in my stomach again…!"  
_Maki: "Karin?"

Karin collapses.

Student: "Teacher, Karin's fainted again!"  
Teacher: "Oh no, not again! Karin!?"  
Ryan: _"Wait, isn't that the girl from … yesterday?"_

In the infirmary…

Karin: "…"  
Maki: "You know, if you were feeling awful before, you should have stayed home."  
Karin: "I'm sorry, Maki."  
Maki: "Well, thanks to you, I got to skip P.E. class!"  
Karin: _"But what was that? All of a sudden, my chest started hurting … it was reacting to something…"_

Back in class…

Ryan: "Well, this has been a boring day … nothing exciting yet."  
Bass: "Well, what about that girl fainting? That was exciting."  
Ryan: "You can be really cruel sometimes, you know that?"  
Bass: "By the way, why are you tinkering with the PET?!"  
Ryan: "Making a new CyberSuit attack. I'm basing it off a Duel Monsters card."  
Bass: "Well, fine. Do what you will, I just don't want the CyberSuit firing off Inferno Fire Blasts, or crazy stuff like that!"  
Ryan: "Don't worry. It'll be cool!"  
Bass: "Not on my end, I don't think…"

Karin walks into the classroom.

Teacher: "Glad you're finally joining us, Karin. You'll need to catch up with one of your other classmates later."  
Karin: "Actually, I…"

Karin bursts out the door at top speed!

Karin: "I'm going home early today!"  
Ryan: _"What the?! That's one strange girl…"_

Outside…

Karin: "That was a close one … I'd better call Anju. But I have to wait till night. She won't come out during the day. But why, did my blood react to that new student. It also reacted to that superhero guy yesterday … Oh, why'd this have to happen now! I was getting away with such a peaceful school life, and now this happens?!"

Later, after school let out, and it got darker outside.

Karin: "Alright, time to get going now!"

Karin runs out of the school gates towards the park.

Ryan walks out from the school.

Ryan: _"Well, I guess I should try that shortcut home tonight … I'm late already! Huh?"_

Ryan sees Karin running into the park.

Ryan: _"It's that Karin girl who fainted in class … I thought she left already … and she's going the same way I am … god, I feel like I'm stalking her. Might want to pull back a bit."_

Later, in the park.

Karin: "It's getting worse! I need to find someone fast!"

She sees a man sleeping on a park bench.

Karin: _"Perfect! I'll just sneak up and…"_

Karin trips on a rock and crashes face-first into the ground, waking up the man. The man gets up.

Man: "Huh? Girl, you okay?"

Karin slowly gets up, grabs the man, and bites his neck.

Ryan: "This is the right way, righ- Whaa?!"

Ryan ducks behind a bush.

Ryan: _"What the hell is she doing? This is a public park! IS she making out with him or something? Don't tell me she's a prosti-tot or something?! That's just too creepy, I'll just … take another way…"_

Ryan sneaks off. Karin finishes biting the man and he falls to the ground.

Karin: "Whew, that was a close one…"  
Boogie: "Still can't clean up after yourself, what an embarrassment!"

Karin's sister Anju jumps down from a tree, holding her doll, Boogie.

Boogie: "You really need to work on cleaning up your messes, Anju won't always swoop in and save your ass!"

Anju releases a bat that erases the man's memories.

Anju: "Let's go home. Mom and Dad should be waking up soon."  
Karin: "Finally, something good today…"

Later, at Ryan's new "house"…

Ryan: "I'm home, if that's what we're planning on calling this hell-hole of an apartment."  
Damon: "Yes, we're going to keep calling it an apartment, and see, I even put a 'Welcome Home' mat on the floor."  
Ryan: "Yay, we have less than one square foot of carpeting now. What an improvement. You can just sense the sarcasm…"  
Katy: "So, how was your first day. Mine sucked."  
Ryan: "Likewise. I think I found someone in my class that can compete with me for the 'Biggest Freak Award'."  
Bass: "Now who's being the mean one?"  
Ryan: "Your comment before wasn't very nice, okay?"  
Damon: "Fine, but I want you job searching tomorrow, got it?"  
Ryan: 'Fine, 'replacement parental unit'…"

…To Be Continued.


	5. That Fiery Darkloid is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 5: That Fiery Darkloid is Embarrassing!**

In an abandoned cathedral in the city…

BurnerMan: "Why the hell did ShadeMan decide to make our base in this run-down, empty church?"  
PlantMan: "How should I know. Maybe cathedrals are retro for vampires?"  
ShadeMan: "Shut up!"  
BurnerMan: "Look, we'll leave, but give us something to do!"  
ShadeMan: "Sigh, just go to the city and do something…"

And in the city, daybreak … atop a rooftop.

BurnerMan: "Sheesh, what a grouch!"  
BubbleMan: "I don't know why he's like that, blub? So, what're we gonna do?"  
PlantMan: "What do you think? What do we always do?"  
BubbleMan: "Uh, get in a fight with a CyberWarrior and lose?"  
PlantMan: "Right … hey!"

PlantMan bashes BubbleMan's head with his fist.

PlantMan: "Idiot. We don't lose."  
BubbleMan: "Ow, but we always do!"  
BurnerMan: "You guys head back. I got some things to do."

BurnerMan flies off.

BubbleMan: "Eh, let's head back, blub."  
PlantMan: "Right. Of course, without a DarkChip on him, it's not like getting into a fight's going to get him the win."

Elsewhere … Ryan's late for school, again.

Ryan: "Why does this keep happening!?"  
Bass: "Why do you think? You slept in again!"  
Ryan: "And there's no way I'm going into the park today after what I saw yesterday!"

Ryan turns around a corner, and runs right into Karin. Ryan falls on top of her.

Ryan: "Ow … ack! Sorry!"

Ryan quickly gets up.

Ryan: "I'm sorry!"  
Karin: _"The transfer student again?! Not now!"_

Karin quickly gets up and runs away at top speed, towards school.

Ryan: "Wait! You … forgot your bag … ugh!"

Ryan's PET starts beeping.

Ryan: "Now what?!"  
Bass: "Darkloids, Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Crap, now I'm really gonna be late!"

Ryan runs in the direction of the city.

Inside the city, BurnerMan is causing a panic, torching buildings and cars.

BurnerMan: "Now this is calming me down, after that stupid ShadeMan kicking me out."  
CS Ryan: "Hold it right there, hot-head!"

BurnerMan turns to see CS Ryan to his right.

BurnerMan: "I knew you'd show up."  
CS Ryan: "Alright, spill it! Why did you Darkloids come here? Is the Goddess of Light really here?"  
BurnerMan: "You're joking, right?"  
CS Ryan: "Huh?"  
BurnerMan: "You think the Goddess of Light's here? What a joke!"  
CS Ryan: "If not that … then why the hell did you come here?!"  
BurnerMan: "Look, it's not like I chose to come here, okay! ShadeMan was the only one who wanted to come to this wasted dimension! Just because it's his home, or some shit like that!"  
CS Ryan: "ShadeMan came from this dimension?!"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, apparently this is the only dimension on the Dimensional Web that's got vampires, apparently."  
CS Ryan: "Wait, vampires?! _Would that explain … yesterday night?"  
_BurnerMan: "I'm outta here."  
CS Ryan: "Wait! You're not going anywhere!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh, like you're going to stop me? Please. You have other things to deal with here … don't you?"

BurnerMan disappears.

CS Ryan: "What did he mean by … oh crap, I'm still late for school!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies towards the school.

…To Be Continued.


	6. The Mystery is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 6: The Mystery is Embarrassing!**

Ryan: "Great. I can't believe I'm this late! It's already lunch time! And since it's lunch time, I might as well go to the library now."  
Bass: "Why the library? You're not an avid reader? Well, except if it has pictures!"  
Ryan: "I need to check something."

In the library…

Ryan: "Hmm, myths, legends, aha! 'Vampire Encyclopedia'! This should be enough!"  
Bass: "Don't tell me that you're thinking…?"  
Ryan: "Got another explanation for what happened in the park?"  
Bass: "…No."  
Ryan: "Didn't think so. Now let's see … 'The way to determine if a person is a vampire is to check for these weaknesses. Weakness #1: Sunlight.' Well, I think that's not one of them. 'Weakness #2: Garlic.' Hmm, gonna have to check this one."

Later, in the cafeteria…

Ryan: _"Why do I feel so pathetic doing this … okay, the cafeteria's serving garlic mashed potatoes today, so … whaa?!"_

Ryan sees Karin and Maki eating lunch.

Ryan: _"Scratch garlic off the list…"_

Later that day, during P.E.'s swim class in the school pool.

Ryan: _"Okay, 'Weakness #3: Water.' Well…?"_

Ryan sees Karin dive off a diving board into the water.

Ryan: _"…This encyclopedia's gotta be getting its sources from some comedian…"  
_Bass: _"Either that, or Ryan's really over-reacting about this."_

Later that day in the library…

Ryan: _Hmm … none of those weaknesses fit the bill. Of course, they don't fit ShadeMan either. Maybe I am over-reacting…"_

Ryan sees Karin studying at a desk in the library.

Ryan: "_Wait, I got it! Let's see if she acts funny after seeing the book!"_

Ryan walks up to the desk Karin's sitting at.

Ryan: "This seat taken?"  
Karin: _"What's he doing sitting here? There's lots of other empty desks!"_

Ryan gets out his books and starts reading the 'Vampire Encyclopedia'.

Karin (panicking): "You … uh, interested in that kind of stuff?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. I'm trying to find more time for my … hobbies. _I can't believe I just said that! But her facial expression seals it! There's definitely something going on here!_"  
Karin: _"Need to change the subject, fast! _So, uh, what other things do you do for hobbies?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Uh, I, uh … _Oh great? What DO I do for hobbies? _I guess the only thing I do really is … _Wait!? The only 'hobby' I do is fight Darkloids! I can't believe I'm calling that a hobby … _Sorry, but I actually can't think of any. Ehehe… ugh…"  
Karin: "Oh, come on! I bet there's something else you do for fun, right?!"  
Ryan: "UH, well, I … I do have one goal…"  
Karin: "…Yeah?"  
Ryan: "I want to … be a scientist, like my dad. He's always doing these great things and I just want to do stuff like that too. I guess I'm still trying to find my place in the world, that's all…"  
Karin: "Oh…"  
Ryan: "Sorry for bugging you. I'll … see you later."

Ryan gets up and leaves.

Later, outside after school.

Ryan: "Gaah! That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever gone and said! What am I thinking?!"  
Bass:_ "And there's the mental breakdown…"  
_Ryan: _"But … I figured it out. There's no way any person would have panicked so much after seeing that book … that has to be it! Karin's got to be a vampire!"  
_Bass: "Well, Ryan, you've still got one more errand to do today."  
Ryan: "I … do?"  
Bass: "OF COURSE YOU DO! Ugh … you need to get a job, Ryan…"  
Ryan: "Oh yeah…"

After walking through the city for an hour…

Ryan: "Seriously, Big D must think finding a job is easier than it sounds…"  
Bass: "Ryan! Help Wanted sign at 3 o'clock!"  
Ryan: "Eh?"

Ryan looks at the sign on a restaurant window.

Ryan: "Julian's? Never heard of it."  
Bass: "Well duh!"  
Ryan: "Eh, might as well try…"

Ryan walks into the building.

Waitress: "Hello? How many today?"  
Ryan: "Actually, I'm here about the Help Wanted sign."  
Waitress: "Alright then, I'll take you to the manager. This way."

Ryan goes into the manager's office.

Manager: "So, you're inquiring about the job?"  
Ryan: "Uh, yes. I'm looking for a job to help my 'family' out right now. I want to do my best to contribute so…"  
Manager: "Yes, I understand. Some families have different situations than others. Do you have a resume with you?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, here."  
Manager (reading): "Ah yes, wait! You're with SciLab?!"  
Ryan: "You've … heard of them?"  
Manager: "Of course I have. Being a SciLab Official is one of the most honorable positions a person can get! And you got it at such a young age? Wow! You're hired!"  
Ryan: "Really? Just like that? Thanks!"  
Manager: "Now, let's go find a uniform for you."

A few minutes later.

Manager: "Alright, you're all ready! I'll have you start in a few days, okay?"  
Ryan: "Yep, sure!"  
Manager: "Let me just help with closing the restaurant. Karin?"  
Ryan: "Wait, a minute isn't that …?"

Karin walks around the corner.

Ryan & Karin: "YOU WORK HERE?!"  
Manager: "Huh? Oh, you two know each other? Ooooo…."  
Karin: "It's not like that, Manager!"  
Ryan: "Not like what…?"  
Karin: "Nevermind. Manager, we're classmates, that's all!"  
Manager: "Oh, alright. Actually, it's getting dark out. Ryan, do you mind walking Karin home tonight. I'm worried about the crime rate these days."  
Ryan: "Uh, whaa?"  
Manager: "Oh, I'm sure a SciLab Official can do something like this! Come on, get going!"

The manager pushes Ryan and Karin out of the restaurant.

Ryan & Karin (sweat drop): "Uhh…"  
Ryan: "Nevermind. You coming? Apparently this is part of my job too…"  
Karin: "Hey! You can't leave me here! Wait!"

Later…

Karin: "So, why are you working there?"  
Ryan: "Huh? I, well, my 'family' needs some excess money for our house and some other stuff."  
Karin: "Why'd you say 'family' like that?"  
Ryan: "It's just me, my sister, and a friend of ours."  
Karin: "What about your parents?"  
Ryan: "They're at home. I'm actually on a SciLab mission. So I'm not going to be here that long. Only a few months, I think."  
Karin: "Oh."  
Ren: "Karin, is that you?"

Karin sister Ren shows up.

Karin: "Big brother?"  
Ryan: "That's you brother?"  
Ren: "…Who … is this?"  
Karin: "Uh, it's no one, just someone from school, and work, that's all!"  
Ryan: "Well, if it's your brother, then I guess my job is done. See ya!"

Ryan runs off.

Ryan: _"Why did I do that? Oh well, the situation was getting awkward anyway!"_

Ryan gets home.

Ryan: "I'm home … and I got the job."  
Damon: "Great!"  
Ryan: "What about you?"  
Damon (sweat drop): "…Uhh…"  
Ryan: "You didn't … you didn't get a job! So much for your end of the bargain, huh?"  
Damon: "Oh, give it a rest."  
Ryan: "Fine."

All of their PET's start beeping.

Katy: "This is…"  
Ryan: "A Darkloid signal! And it a big one!"  
Damon: "Then it's probably ShadeMan! Lets' go!"

…To Be Continued.


	7. A Showdown is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 7: A Showdown is Embarrassing!**

In a dark area of town, a dark shadow flies in the sky. Suddenly, a laser blast shoots up and hits that shadow, forcing it to the ground.

ShadeMan: "Who the hell did that?!"

CS Ryan, CS Damon, and CS Katy jump out.

CS Ryan: "So, decided to show up, huh?"  
CS Damon: "Don't even think about running, or I'll slice you in half!" (Swings his sword)  
ShadeMan: "Oh? And you think you can do that? The only time you've ever beaten me is when you've taken me on from behind, you pathetic human!"  
CS Damon: "Hey!"  
ShadeMan: "Tell me, why do you insist on interfering. I assure you, my presence in this world has nothing to do with this war!"  
CS Ryan: "Then do you mind telling us WHY you're here? And is this actually your home world?!"  
ShadeMan: "…Yes, it is. Unlike other dimensions, vampires flourish in this one. Why do you ask?"  
CS Ryan: "I've had my suspicions recently."  
ShadeMan: "Oh? Have you met other vampires yet?"  
CS Ryan: "…I'm … not sure."  
CS Katy: "Vampires? Here? Not good!"  
CS Ryan: "Katy, it's fine."  
ShadeMan: "Then there's no point staying any longer…"

ShadeMan tries to leave, but CS Damon fires at him with his ZeroBuster and barely misses.

CS Katy: "Damon, I don't think you should've done that!"  
CS Damon: "Why not?"

ShadeMan turns around, looking REALLY pissed!

CS Ryan: "Idiot. Did you have to do that?"  
ShadeMan: "You asked for it! Crush Noise"!

ShadeMan fires a sound wave at them.

CS Damon: "Damn, can't move!"  
CS Katy: "Aaaahhhh!"  
CS Ryan: _"BattleChip, AreaGrab!"_

CS Ryan teleports away to the side. ShadeMan stops his attack.

ShadeMan: "So you think you can beat me? Hmph!"

ShadeMan folds his wings around himself and cloaks into the night.

CS Ryan: "Oh crap! Where'd he go?"  
Bass: "No good, Ryan! He's not showing on the radar!"  
CS Ryan: "What?!"  
ShadeMan: "Crush Noise!"

ShadeMan fires another sound wave directly at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, LifeAura!"

CS Ryan activates his aura shield right before the sound wave hits, negating each other.

CS Ryan: "Where'd you go, you coward! Show yourself!"  
ShadeMan: "Let's see you actually try to find me!"  
CS Ryan: "Fine, vampire! BattleChip, GunDelSol!"

CS Ryan holds up a BattleChip. It erupts into beams of light and a laser gun appears in CS Ryan's hands.

CS Ryan: "A weapon that can pierce the thickest darkness … you're done, Darkloid! GunDelSol, fire!"

CS Ryan fires the weapon up into the sky, creating a large flash of light, revealing ShadeMan.

ShadeMan: "Gaaahh!"

ShadeMan crashes to the ground, burned by the beams of light.

CS Ryan: "Are we done here? Or do you mind telling us why you came here?"  
ShadeMan: "Like I said, it … it doesn't involve you!"

ShadeMan teleports away.

CS Ryan: sigh  
CS Damon: "Well, at least that got taken care of quickly…"  
CS Ryan: "I guess. Let's head home."

…To Be Continued.


	8. A Nosebleed is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 8: A Nosebleed is Embarrassing!**

The next morning…

At school again, Ryan is standing alone on the roof before class starts.

Ryan: "Alright, today I'm gonna try something new! I'm not going to worry at all about those stupid Darkloids!"  
Bass: "That's the spirit!"  
Ryan: "Instead, I'm going to concentrate on the mystery of the century!"  
Bass (sweat drop): "I knew there was a catch…"  
Ryan: "But don't you think it's weird? You think after what I saw that Karin girl do in the park would make her a vampire, right? And they way she reacted when I was reading that book in front of her, that should confirm it! Except she didn't fit into any of those vampire weaknesses…"  
Bass: "Why are you constantly going on about this?"  
Ryan: "Well, you remember what ShadeMan said, right?"

FLASHBACK TO SEASON 1.5 CHAPTER 7

ShadeMan: "Unlike other dimensions, vampires flourish in this one."

END FLASHBACK

Bass: "Yeah, I guess. But it's not like everyone here is a vampire, right?"  
Ryan: "Yeah…"

The school bell rings.

Ryan: "Well, better get back to class."

Later in class…

Teacher: "All right, now I've assigned everyone partners to work on their chemistry project. So let's get to work."  
Karin: "You know what to do with this, right?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I guess … _God, I hate Chemistry class. These things are evil. Evil chemical substances, that's what they are._"

Ryan pours one of the chemicals into a flask.

Karin: "Wait, that's the wrong one!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"

The chemicals mix and explode. There's chemical all around the classroom now.

Ryan: "Oops…"  
Karin: "Ugh…"  
Teacher: "How could this happen? You'll be cleaning this up after school now!"  
Ryan & Karin: "Great…"

Later in class, it's the end of the day.

Teacher: "All right, now to decide who's staying to clean up the classroom after our 'little' Chemistry project."  
Ryan: _"Next time, I'm skipping the next Chemistry lab day…"  
_Bass: _"It's your fault, Ryan. Just fix the mess…"  
_Teacher: "Alright, Ryan and Karin will stay and clean up their Chemistry mess. Everyone else is dismissed."

The school soon vacates, and only Ryan and Karin are left to clean up the classroom.

Ryan: "Might as well get started."  
Karin: _"This is horrible! My blood reacts to him all the time, and now he's the only one around!"_

Bass (whispers): "Ryan, can I talk to your for a sec?"  
Ryan (whispers): "Sure."  
Ryan: "Karin, I need to make a quick phone call, okay?"  
Karin: "Okay."

Ryan walks out of the room.

Ryan: "Yeah, what is it, Bass?"  
Bass: "I think you need to ask Karin about … you know…"  
Ryan: "Fine."

Ryan walks back into the classroom.

Ryan: "Karin, can I ask you something?"  
Karin: "Uh, sure… _Wait! That pain is … coming back again! It's too soon in the month! _Uh, actually, I gotta go!"

Karin runs out of the room at full speed.

Ryan: "Karin, wait!"  
Karin: "NOOOOO!"

In the hallway…

Karin: _"Damn it! It's still light outside! I can't call Anju to help me!"  
_Ryan: "Karin, wait! What's the big idea!?"  
Karin: "Stay away!"  
Ryan: "Stop running away!"

Karin runs down the hall, with Ryan chasing her.

Ryan: "Gotcha!"

Ryan grabs Karin's arm.

Ryan: "I understand you probably don't like me a lot. I'm fine with that. But I'd at least like to know why you keep running away when I try to talk to you, or even get near you!"  
Karin: _"I … can't hold it in … anymore!"_

Suddenly, Karin's nose starts bleeding, and I mean gushing all over the floor!

Ryan: "A … nosebleed?"  
Karin: _"No! I didn't want anyone to see this! It's so … embarrassing!"  
_Ryan: "Hey Karin! You alright?"  
Karin: "Yeah, it's just that … around this time every month, the blood amount in my body … increases."  
Ryan: "Increases? _What the? Is this some sort of disease in this dimension or something?"  
_Karin: "So then if I don't expel it, it just comes out … like this…"  
Ryan: "I'm … I'm sorry."

Ryan hands Karin some kleenex.

Karin: "…Thanks…"  
Ryan: "I'll go get the nurse. You wait here!"

Karin grabs Ryan before he could get up.

Karin: "Please … don't get the nurse. Don't let anyone find out about this…"  
Ryan: "Uhh … sure."  
Karin: "Thanks…"

Karin faints.

Ryan: "Karin? Karin! …Ugh, well, better start cleaning up."

Later in the day, outside on the way home. Ryan is carrying Karin on his back, and she finally wakes up.

Karin: "…It's so warm … Whaa!? Ryan?!"  
Ryan: "You're awake. Seriously, you're really heavy."  
Karin: "What the? What happened? Why are you carrying me?"  
Ryan: "Well, you didn't want anyone to find out about that nosebleed, right? So I decided to take you home."  
Karin: "What about the mess though!?"  
Ryan: "It's fine. I cleaned it up. It was like cleaning a crime scene."  
Karin: "What?"  
Ryan: "And I kinda felt bad about doing this, but … I kinda had to wipe off your body too. Good thing the uniforms are black."  
Karin: "Aaaah! You missed a spot!"  
Ryan: "You're okay, right?"  
Karin: "Yeah … thank you."  
Ryan: "No problem."

Ryan gets Karin off his back and back onto the ground.

Karin: "I'm sorry, but … please, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Karin runs off towards her house.

Ryan: "Uhh … I sure messed that up, didn't I?"  
Bass: "Just let her be, okay?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, sure. I'd … probably make it worse."

…To Be Continued.


	9. Being a Vampire is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 9: Being a Vampire is Embarrassing!**

After the next few days, Karin stopped showing up at school.

Ryan: _"Where is she? Geez, if it is some sort of disease, then why do I feel so guilty? Maybe since I was causing so much stress for her, maybe that's what caused it…"_

At Karin's house…

Karin: "But Mom, Dad! I don't want to go back! I can't go back! As long as that transfer student's doing this, I can't, or I'll have another nosebleed!"  
Henry: "No buts, young lady. You're going back there, regardless."  
Calera: "Besides, if he's causing you this problem, why not just bite him?"  
Karin: "I can't do that!"  
Calera: "And why not?!"  
Karin: "Because I … I just can't, okay!"  
Calera: "Fine, just make sure you go back tomorrow."  
Karin: "Fine."

The next day, at school…

Maki: "Looks like Karin's still not back."  
Ryan: "Geez, what's wrong with her?"  
Maki: "She stopped showing up the day after you two stayed late to clean up. Did you do something to her?"  
Ryan: "What the?! Of course not!"  
Maki: "Right … then why are you always staring at her in class?"  
Ryan: _"Eep! That's because of I was trying to figure out if she's a vampire or not! I can't say that! _Um, no reason…"  
Maki: "Yeah, you don't need to tell me you like her."  
Ryan: "I don't!"  
Karin: "I'm back."

Karin walks up to where Ryan and Maki are sitting.

Maki: "Good morning Karin! How are you?"  
Karin: "Pretty good now."  
Ryan: "Yeah, I'll be going now…"  
Maki: "Hold it!"  
Ryan: "Eep!"  
Maki: "Don't you have something to say to Karin?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Of course I don't! What're you talking about!? Well, school's done, so I'm gone!"

Ryan quickly runs out of the classroom.

Ryan: "Whew … close one…"

After school, on the way home…

Ryan sees a young girl leaning on a wall with a weird doll.

Ryan: "Who the heck is that?"  
Anju: "So, it's you."  
Ryan: "What? You … know me?"  
Anju: "You're getting too close to big sister. But what would you do if you found out the truth?"  
Ryan: "Huh? What truth? And what big sister?"  
Anju: "Follow me."

Anju starts walking off towards the park.

Ryan: "Something tells me … I should follow her…"

Later that night, in the park.

Karin: _"I need to find someone quick, or I'll have another nosebleed…"_

Karin spots a girl in the park, alone.

Karin: _"Perfect!"_

Karin quietly sneaks up on the girl and bites her neck.

Ryan: "Karin?!"

Karin stops biting the girl and drops her, to see Ryan looking right at her.

Karin: "Ryan?! You … you saw?!"  
Ryan: "So it's true. You ARE a vampire!"  
Karin: "No! I didn't want anyone to find out!"

Karin starts running away.

Ryan: "Karin, wait!"  
Bass: "What are you doing, Ryan? Run!"  
Ryan: "Only one way I'll catch up to her! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan pulls out his PET and transforms into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "JetPacks, go!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies into the sky, landing right in front of Karin, forcing her to stop running.

Karin: "You?!"  
CS Ryan: "What are you talking about?"

CS Ryan pulls off his helmet.

Karin: "…Ryan?! You were Ryan?!"  
CS Ryan: "…Yeah."

CS Ryan grabs Karin and checks for the fangs in her mouth.

CS Ryan: "So, you are a vampire then?"

Karin pulls away and falls to the ground and starts crying.

CS Ryan: sigh "Are you done crying?"  
Karin: sniff "Yes…"

Karin grabs CS Ryan's cape and blows her nose with it.

CS Ryan: "Great, now I have to clean that!"  
Karin: "Sorry … please, don't … tell anyone. If people find out … I won't be able to stay here anymore…"

Karin looks like she's about to cry again.

CS Ryan: "Oh come on! Stop with the waterworks already!"  
Karin: "Huh?"  
CS Ryan: "Do I really look like someone who can't keep a secret? I mean, look at me! I'm a reincarnated god from a different dimension! Besides, you know that now, so we're even."  
Karin: "What difference does that make? You can do great things to help people, and I'm a monster! You'd want to just kill me, wouldn't you?'  
CS Ryan: "What are you talking about!? I'd never do something like that! I don't care if you're a human, or a vampire; no one deserves to be killed!"  
Karin: "Ack!"

The person Karin bit is starting to wake up. Karin pushes CS Ryan into a bush.

CS Ryan: "What was tha-"  
Karin (covering Ryan's mouth): "Shhhh!"

Anju jumps down and erases the person's memories. She walks off.

Karin: "Thanks Anju!"  
CS Ryan: "She's your sister?"  
Karin: "Yeah, why?"  
CS Ryan: "She … led me here."  
Karin: "What?"  
Anju: "I needed to test him. And he passes."  
CS Ryan: "Passes what?!"  
???: "So, you figured it out, Ryan."  
Karin: "Aah! Who's there?"  
CS Ryan: "I know that voice … ShadeMan! Show yourself!"

ShadeMan appears.

ShadeMan: "So, you finally identified that she's a vampire."  
Karin: "Who is that?!"  
CS Ryan: "Someone I followed here. Looks like you did the work of finding you for me!"  
ShadeMan: "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do anything else with those two from here on."  
CS Ryan: "What?!"  
ShadeMan: "You know the secret of this world. And to prevent it from being found out … I must eliminate you!"

…To Be Continued.


	10. The Whole Truth is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 10: The Whole Truth is Embarrassing!**

ShadeMan: "Sorry, but it must be done."  
CS Ryan: "And why would you be sorry?"  
ShadeMan: "If you don't want me to have the slightest bit of mercy, then so be it!"

ShadeMan pulls out a dark-coloured BattleChip.

CS Ryan: "What kind of … BattleChip is that?"  
ShadeMan: "PlantMan's latest DarkPower project. All those items that we were stealing recently in your dimension made this!"  
CS Ryan: "So, the BattleChips you stole, the Dark Ore … and the Rare Metal!"  
ShadeMan: "Exactly! Witness the evolution of BattleChips and the new DarkPower! The DarkChip!"  
CS Ryan: "Sounds like quite the imaginative name."  
ShadeMan: "Really?"  
CS Ryan: "Jackass. I was being sarcastic."  
Karin: "How can you be sarcastic at a dangerous time like this?!"  
CS Ryan: "Eh? Oh, it helps me concentrate more if I throw a little joke or comment in every once in a while."  
Karin: "Um, okay…"  
ShadeMan: "Enough with the distractions. Time to show you what this DarkChip can do! DarkChip, DarkCannon!"

A dark-coloured MegaCannon appears on ShadeMan's arm.

CS Ryan: "That looks like the regular, run-of-the-mill MegaCannon…"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, it's better than that. DarkCannon, fire!"

The DarkCannon fires an enormous purple blast at CS Ryan, exploding and sending him flying into a tree, sending him through the tree and crashing it on him.

Karin: "Ryan!"  
ShadeMan: "He should have been blocking. Now, you."  
Karin: "Huh? Me?"  
ShadeMan: "Leave here. I cannot allow any of my kind to be hurt by this 'monster'."  
CS Ryan: "Who's the monster?"

CS Ryan breaks out from under the tree and sends it flying. He jumps back out to face ShadeMan.

CS Ryan: "Nice try … but you'll have to do better than that!"  
ShadeMan: "What!?"  
CS Ryan: "Did you forget? I'm a God of Destruction. My body is filled with DarkPower! Your DarkChips may be strong, but I still resist them somewhat."  
ShadeMan: "Are you sure. Have you even looked at your arm at all!?"  
CS Ryan: "Huh?"

CS Ryan looks at his arm. Some of his CyberSuit's arm plating was blasted off from the DarkCannon shot.

CS Ryan: "How could I have not noticed that?"  
ShadeMan: "Resistance to DarkPower, huh? I don't think so."  
CS Ryan: _"Damn it! And I bet he's got a bunch of other DarkChips to show off!"  
_ShadeMan: "Take this as a final warning, Ryan."  
CS Ryan: "What? You running off already?!"  
ShadeMan: "I'm not here to cause bloodshed. You better understand that."

ShadeMan disappears.

Karin: "Is he gone for good?"  
CS Ryan: "Probably for tonight. We need to get you back home, okay?"  
Karin: "Okay. Come on, Anju."

CS Ryan, Karin and Anju head towards Karin & Anju's house.

Karin: _"Ryan's too quiet. He's probably thinking about that whole situation. He knows I'm a vampire now, but I think I can trust him…"_

Suddenly, a flock of bats appear in front of them. A tall person appears inside the flock of bats.

Ren: "I'd like my sisters back now please. Freak."  
CS Ryan: "Who the heck is this?! And who are you calling a freak!?"  
Karin: "Oh no! It's big brother Ren! And he looks really pissed!"  
CS Ryan: "Oh, right. It's your brother. I forgot."  
Ren: "Karin, Anju. Get over here."  
Karin: "Sorry, Ryan. See you tomorrow."  
CS Ryan: "Hey Karin! Wait!"

They all leave.

CS Ryan: "Uhh … nevermind."

Later, at Ryan's house.

Ryan: "I'm back. Now don't talk to me at let me get some sleep."

Ryan goes to sleep right away.

Katy: "Umm, what's wrong with him?"  
Damon: "Meh. Don't ask me."

The next day, at work…

Ryan: "Karin, can I ask you something?"  
Karin: "I'm kind of busy right now. Sorry."  
Ryan: "Okay … could you wait for me after work then?"  
Karin: "Huh? Sure. _It's probably about the vampire thing. I've got a lot of explaining to do…"_

That night, after work, Ryan's waiting outside.

Ryan: "Geez, how can she take so long…!"

Suddenly, a man in a trench coat appears behind Ryan.

???: "Are you … Ryan?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Whaa!?"

Everything goes black. A few minutes later…

Ryan: "Where am I?"

The lights turn on. Ryan's in a weird house, with two adults staring right at him.

Ryan: "Gah! Who are you?"  
Henry: "Oh, sorry for the sudden kidnapping. I'm Henry, Karin's father."  
Calera: "And I'm Calera, Karin's mother."  
Ryan: "And … you kidnapped me … why?"  
Calera: "Well, I doubt that if you knew our house was full of vampires, you come at all."  
Ryan: "You mean, you're both…?"  
Henry: "Vampires? Yes."  
Ryan: "Hehehe … I'm doomed."  
Henry: "Nonsense. Are you thirsty? Maybe some tea…"

Calera hits Henry over the head with a slipper.

Calera: "You just kidnapped him! This isn't the time to be offering him a drink!"  
Ryan: "Scary…"  
Calera: "Sorry about that, but I think it's time we got to business. You see, Anju wanted us to meet you."  
Ryan: "She did? Why?"  
Henry: "Well, you see, first of all, normally we erase someone's memory when they see a vampire, but we didn't with you. Because we're hoping that you could do something for us."  
Ryan: "Alright, what?"

At the restaurant…

Karin: "Ryan, I'm here! …Huh? Where'd he go?"

Back at the house…

Ryan: "So let me get this straight … You want me to watch out for Karin during the day, because you can't. Did I get that right?"  
Henry: "That is correct. We full vampires can't go out during the day."  
Ryan: "What do you mean 'full vampires'? And how come Karin's OK with sunlight, and water, and stuff?"  
Calera: "Karin isn't a regular vampire."  
Henry: "You saw before when she expelled blood in the form of a nosebleed, right? If I'm not mistaken, you even cleaned it up. But, that's beside the point. Karin doesn't suck blood when she bites someone. She actually produces blood inside her, and she needs to bite people to expel it, or else she'll get rid of the blood in a nosebleed."  
Ryan: "Wait, she 'injects' blood?"

Ryan tries to imagine Karin in a nurse's outfit with an IV, saying, "Here's your blood transfusion!"

Ryan (Sweat drop): "O-kay… wait, what about blood types? Isn't that bad?"  
Calera: "Blood types don't apply to vampires."  
Ryan: "Seems they have everything working for them…"  
Henry: "Either way, we need you to 'clean up' for her."  
Ryan: "Oh, so I'm a maid now. Is that it? I did not sign up for this."

Ryan tries to imagine himself in a maid outfit.

Ryan: "Ugh…"  
Calera: "Well, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."  
Ryan: "Why not?"  
Calera: "Normally, we'd just erase your memories. But if you don't help us, we'll have to make sure every memory of us vampires is completely erased. And since it was a while ago, it will be difficult to erase ONLY those memories. You don't want to live the rest of your life an empty shell, now do you?"  
Ryan: "…No."  
Calera: "See! It's okay! You were scared, weren't you!?"  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Calera: "It'll be fine! Just keep our promise and I won't have to turn your entire head into an empty cave! Besides, you already told Karin you world, with the 'I'd never tell!' speech you gave her!"  
Ryan: "You found out about that!? Ugh, so embarrassed…"  
Henry: "Sorry about that. I'm sure you can find your way home from here, right? I mean, you live just down the hill from here."  
Ryan: "I WHAT?!"

The doorbell rings.

Henry: "Ryan, do you mind getting that?"  
Ryan: "Sure, 'master'. Ugh, how could I get talked into this fiasco…?"

Ryan opens the door.

Ryan: "Hello?"  
Karin: "What the?!"  
Ryan: "Karin!?"  
Karin: "Mom! Dad! What is Ryan doing here!"

Later…

Karin: "So, that's it … they talked you into it, huh?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, but I'll be fine. Really."  
Karin: "You … sure? I mean, it's totally unfair! They kidnapped you, and then threatened to erase all your memories!"  
Ryan: "Like I said, I'm fine!"  
Karin: "Well, I don't think it's a fair trade-off."  
Ryan: "No, really. It's fine. See you tomorrow."

Ryan leaves Karin's house.

Karin: "Great, and this means I'll be seeing a lot more of him. And if his blood is the blood type that makes mine react, I'll … I'll be having more nosebleeds!"

…To Be Continued.


	11. Darkloid Attacks are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 11: Darkloid Attacks are Embarrassing!**

The next day at school…

Karin: "Hi Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Well, that's different."  
Karin: "What is?"  
Ryan: "You're not running away at light speed."  
Karin: "Well, I figured … that we'd be probably see a lot more of each other now."  
Ryan: "Yeah, I guess."  
Maki: "Ooh, it's only been two weeks, and you're already a couple!"  
Ryan & Karin: "We are NOT a couple"!  
Maki: "Oh really? Then how come you sound like a married couple?"  
Ryan: "We do not!"  
Karin: "Maki, shut up! It's nothing like that!"  
Maki: "Oh come on! I'm just joking!"  
Ryan: "Why do I have to take every joke that doesn't come out of my mouth seriously…?"

Meanwhile, inside the school system's CyberWorld.

PlantMan: "Alright, everyone got the plan down?"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah. I ignite the heating system, BubbleMan plugs up the indoor fire sprinklers, and PlantMan closes the door lock system."  
BubbleMan: "Sounds like a plan, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "ShadeMan may be against bloodshed in this dimension, but we hardly follow such a stupid rule! Get ready, Ryan! This'll be a blast!"

In the real world, the fire alarm goes off.

Ryan: "A fire drill?"  
Teacher: "Everyone, evacuate through the cafeteria to the outside! Single file!"

Everyone follows the teacher towards the cafeteria.

Bass: "Ryan, hold it!"  
Ryan: "What now?"  
Bass: "I got DarkPower readings. Three of 'em, inside the school network!"  
Ryan: "That's gotta be … oh great, not them!"

Ryan runs ahead of the students and finds a computer room.

Ryan: "Good enough! Jack in! Bass, Power Up! Take 'em down!"

Bass enters the school CyberWorld.

Bass: "I knew it! It's you three!"  
Ryan: "Look at that! The Three Stooges showed up again!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh, so you think you're funny! PlantMan, BubbleMan, stick to the plan!"  
Bass: "Sorry, but I'm going to have to shut you down!"  
BurnerMan: "Just try it! Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan fires his flamethrower. Bass dodges it.

Bass: "Shooting Buster!"

Bass fires his arm cannon, causing explosions all around BurnerMan.

Ryan: "Let's speed this up! VariableSword, Download!"  
Bass: "Sonicboom, go!"

Bass swings the VariableSword and launches a shockwave, knocking BurnerMan down.

Bass: "One down!"

Ryan hears noises from the cafeteria.

Ryan: "Darn it! What's going on?!"  
PlantMan: "Ha! It's done!"

PlantMan breaks the lock system.

PlantMan: "So much for getting out now!"  
BurnerMan: "Hurry, CS. Or else you'll let everyone else burn without you!"  
BubbleMan: "We blubbed him good, didn't we?"

The three Darkloids leave the school network.

Ryan: "Not good. And they broke the lock system! Bass, jack out!"  
Bass: "Roger!"

Ryan puts Bass back in his PET, and runs to the cafeteria, where flames are spreading throught, trapping the students.

Karin: "Ack!"  
Maki: "Nooo!"

Ryan: "Darn! Everyone's in trouble! No choice, I have to transform! CyberSuit System, Activate!"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "CS Ryan, God of Destruction!"  
Bass: "Uploading BattleChip folder! You should be able to use chips now without manually holding them!"  
CS Ryan: "Roger! BubbleSpreader!"

CS Ryan fires a foam shot, spreading and covering the flames, killing most of the flames.

CS Ryan: "Whew. Now for the rest…"  
BurnerMan: "Not a chance!"

The three Darkloids show up in the real world.

CS Ryan: "Not again! I don't have time for this!"  
BubbleMan: "Bummer. We do!"  
BurnerMan: "We won't let you ruin our fun torching this place!"  
CS Ryan: "Hot-headed idiot!"  
PlantMan: "We realized something from all our past battles. You've only won because of your teamwork skills with the other CyberWarriors. But what will you do without them?"  
CS Ryan: "I'll improvise!"  
BurnerMan: "Hmph. I'd like to see that!"  
PlantMan: "Plant Cannon!"  
BubbleMan: "Bubble Bazooka!"  
BurnerMan: "Strike Burner!"

All three of them fire their attacks at CS Ryan, sending him flying into a wall.

CS Ryan: "Aah!"

BurnerMan walks up to CS Ryan and grabs him by the neck.

BurnerMan: "Don't worry. You'll be the fuel for a bigger fire!"

Karin: _"NO! I need to help him!"_

Karin runs up to a console on the side of the wall, turning on the water sprinklers.

BurnerMan: "What!? My … my back burners! They're dead again!"  
CS Ryan: "And so are you!"

CS Ryan kicks BurnerMan away and gets his balance back.

CS Ryan: "Here's a new combo! BattleChip, TripleBomb!"

CS Ryan activates the BattleChip, and three bombs appear in his left hand.

PlantMan: "How is that a combo? I don't see a 'combo' in it at all."  
CS Ryan: "BattleChip, WindRacket!"

CS Ryan activates another BattleChip, summoning a giant fan on his right arm.

CS Ryan: "Here's the serve, and the hit!"

CS Ryan uses the fan like a tennis racket, hitting the Triple Bombs at the Darkloids ending them flying to the ground.

CS Ryan: "Game, Set and Match!"  
BurnerMan: "What the hell? We lost?"  
CS Ryan: "Duh! You thought I did it on my own? Not a chance!"  
PlantMan: "Damn. Retreat!"

The Darkloids leave.

CS Ryan: whew

CS Ryan transforms back to normal. The students start applauding him.

Ryan: "Huh?"  
Students: "You're a hero! Yay!"  
Ryan: "Didn't think I'd get THAT kind of reaction!"  
Karin: "You okay?"  
Ryan: "Yeah! Thanks for that quick thinking with the water sprinklers!"  
Karin: "No problem!"

Later, at the end of the day…

Ryan: "Finally, it's all over."  
Karin: "Ryan, wait up!"  
Ryan: "Karin?"  
Karin: "I wanted to thank you again!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Nah, it's my job. No need to thank me."  
Karin: "No, not just that, but for also agreeing to help me with my nosebleed thing…"  
Ryan: "…Oh."  
Karin: "I just wanted to thank you, that's all."  
Ryan: "Yeah, well I'm fine."

Ryan's stomach grumbles so loud both of them hear it.

Ryan: "I kinda skipped lunch today…"  
Karin: "I know! What if I made you lunches? Would that be okay in exchange for helping me with my nosebleed problem."  
Ryan: "…Yeah! It's a deal!"

Ryan shakes Karin's hand for the agreement.

Karin: _"Ack! My blood pressure!"  
_Ryan: "Huh?"

Karin gets a big nosebleed!

Ryan: "Ack! I'm sorry!"

…To Be Continued.


	12. This Stupid Duel is Embarrassing! Pt1

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 12: This Stupid Duel is Embarrassing! Part 1**

At the 'new' apartment just after Ryan and Katy leave for school…

Damon: "Okay, let's try it now…"

Damon's standing in the back yard with a weird satellite device on the ground.

Damon: "Zero, activate it now."  
Zero: "Roger. Activating Dimensional Portal Generator."

A small beam of light shoots into the sky from the satellite, opening a small Dimensional Portal.

Damon: "Alright Jeff. Begin the test transfer."  
Jeff: "Roger. Transferring from our dimension to yours. You should get the parcel in a bit.

A few seconds later, a box falls out of the Dimensional Portal. Damon catches it.

Damon: "We got it. Now, what's in it?"  
Jeff: "You got it in the mail. Ryan got a similar package I'm sending now."

Another parcel falls out of the Dimensional Portal.

Jeff: "I sent your Duel Monsters Decks in the boxes. You'll need 'em."  
Damon: "Why's that?"  
Jeff: "Oh, I think you'll like the reason. Go find Ryan and test them."

Later, outside school the next day…

Karin: "Here's today's lunch, Ryan!"

Karin hands Ryan a box lunch.

Ryan: "You know, you don't really have to do this…"  
Karin: "Yeah, I know. But if I don't do anything, this seems really one-ended. With having to keep my secret and all."  
Ryan: "Huh? No, that's fine! Really!"

Ryan and Karin sit down and open their lunches.

Ryan: "Wow, this looks … incredible! I haven't even tried it, and I bet it's going to be the most delicious thing I've ever eaten!"  
Karin: "You think so?! I mean … _Wait! Why am I so happy? It's just a thank-you lunch, that's all! Nothing else!"  
_Ryan: "…Were you going to say something?"  
Karin: "No, it's … it's nothing."  
Ryan: "Okay."  
Karin: "Let's dig in!"

Both of them start eating.

Ryan: _"I was right! _This is great! Thanks again!"  
Karin: "Like I said, no problem!"

After a few minutes…

???: "There you are! Is this all you do here, or are you actually learning something here?"  
Ryan: "Oh god, I know that voice … but I don't want to know it…"

Ryan and Karin turn around to see Damon standing behind them.

Karin: "Who's that?"  
Ryan: "What are you doing here? Did Dad tell you to keep tabs on me or something!?"  
Damon: "No. In fact, I came here on my own free will."  
Ryan (muttering): "Yeah, and against mine…"  
Damon: "By the way, who is this? Don't tell me you have a girlfriend or something?"  
Ryan & Karin: "What!?"  
Damon: "Uhh…"  
Ryan: "Damon, don't even try to assume that…"  
Damon: "…You're not dating?"  
Ryan & Karin: "NO!"  
Ryan: "Does it … really look like that?"  
Damon: "Well, you two ARE eating lunch together. I'd say it does."  
Ryan: "Well, we're not, okay?"  
Karin: "…"  
Damon: "Anyway, I need you to test something. Jeff's orders."  
Ryan: "If you recall, Damon, you're part of Jeff's team. But I'm the lone wolf. I'm not in any way part of Squad Alpha. Therefore, Jeff's orders are meaningless."  
Damon: "Okay, will you test it, as a friend?"  
Ryan: "What the hell is it?"

Damon drops a Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Disk on Ryan's lap.

Ryan: "What the hell!? Are you serious?"  
Damon: "Yep. There not toys anymore. It's a 100 fully operational DUEL DISK SYSTEM!!"  
Ryan: "You've got to be kidding… You want me to test this? Not a chance! It … too embarrassing!"  
Karin: "That's like something I'd say!"  
Damon: "Come on. There's no one else. Besides, I doubt anyone else plays the game here in this dim- …uhh, city."  
Ryan: "Drop it Damon. Karin knows we're from a different dimension."  
Damon: "She knows!? What the hell, man! Where did 'keeping it a secret' go!?"  
Ryan: "There was an … incident. Forget about it."  
Damon: "Fine. But can we just test them already?"  
Ryan: "…Only on one condition. After, you never show up at school again, you never ask stupid questions that could get personal in some way, and you never ask me to do any more favors! You got that!?"  
Damon: "…Agreed."  
Ryan: "Fine, now let's get this over with."

Ryan gets up and walks to a safe distance from Damon. They both activate their DUEL DISK SYSTEMS!!.

Damon: "Here's your Deck."

Damon tosses Ryan his Dueling Deck.

Damon: "Don't worry. I didn't modify it or anything."  
Ryan: "Whatever."  
Karin: "Wait, don't tell me you're playing … Duel Monsters?"  
Damon: "Oh god, she knows?!"  
Karin: "It's just some popular card game out here. Not like I play it or anything…"  
Damon: "Oh, really?"  
Karin: "I don't play it!"  
Ryan: "Damon, stop bugging her, okay? Now, can we get this over with?"  
Damon: "Fine! Duel!"  
Ryan: "And get your game on!"  
Karin: "I can't believe he said that…"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 8000)

Ryan: "I'll start." (Draws.) "I play one face-down monster, and throw two other cards face-down. End turn."  
Damon: "Well, that's not a very nice-looking start."  
Ryan: "Criticizing me already?"  
Damon: "Hmph. You'll know your place soon enough!" (Draws.) "I summon the 'Mad Dog of Darkness' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1400) and I'll attack your monster!"  
Ryan: "Sure. No traps I can play."

'Mad Dog of Darkness' destroys Ryan's face-down 'Troop Dragon'. (ATK 700 / DEF 800)

Ryan: "Now I have a Trap to activate! 'Michizure'! Since you destroyed my monster, yours goes with it, straight to the card Graveyard!"  
Damon: "Damn it!"

'Mad Dog of Darkness' is destroyed.

Ryan: "And thanks to 'Troop Dragon's' effect, a new one from my Deck takes the place of the old one."  
Damon: "With those crappy points, it won't do much. I play one face-down and end my-"  
Ryan: "Not yet! Go, 'Mystical Space Typhoon'! Destroy his face-down card!"

'Mystical Space Typhoon' destroys Damon's face-down 'Embodiment of Apophis'.

Damon: "Damn!"  
Ryan: "So much for your defense! I take it from what you were about to say, it's my turn now." (Draws.) "…I Tribute 'Troop Dragon', and summon 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6'! (ATK 2300 / DEF 1600) Attack him directly, Black Flame Fireball!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6' attacks Damon directly with a fireball attack.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 5700)

Ryan: "One face-down, and that'll do it for now."

Maki shows up.

Maki: "Karin, what's Ryan doing?"  
Karin: "He's playing that Duel Monsters game that's really popular these days."  
Maki: "…Didn't think Ryan was that kind of person. And who's that other guy? He looks kind of cute!"

Ryan: (tries to hold in a laugh)

Damon: "Hey, Ryan! If you think something's funny, why don't you share it, huh?"  
Ryan: "Nah! I mean … Maki, what are you thinking! You mean that guy over there?! Hah!"  
Damon: "Why you…" (Draws.) "You'll be sorry! One monster face-down! Go already!"  
Ryan: "That's it?! I thought you said I'd be sorry about something. If anything, I'm sorry you got a crappy draw!" (Draws.) "Go, 'Dragon's Rage'!"  
Damon: "That was your face-down!?"  
Ryan: "Yep, and now, my attack's gonna go through your defense! 'Horus LV6', Black Flame Fireball!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6' fires a fireball at Damon's face-down monster, destroying it.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Damon: 4100)

Ryan: "So, what unlucky monster just got wasted?"  
Damon: "'Pyramid Turtle' (ATK 1200 / DEF 1400), exactly what I wanted you to destroy! Now I summon … 'Double Coston' (ATK 1700 / DEF 1650) from my Deck, in Defense mode!"  
Ryan: "Fine with that. And now I end my turn. And with that, witness … 'Horus LV6's evolution! To 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8'!" (ATK 3000 / DEF 1800)  
Damon: "So what?! I can still beat you, even without my Spell cards!" (Draws.) "Just like this! Two face-downs!"  
Ryan: "That's it? Disappointing."  
Karin: _"What's with Ryan recently? Every time I see him fighting those Darkloids, and now this … he seems so confident. And all the other times, he's really quiet, and shy … now he's , I hate to say it, but … full of himself. It's like he's a completely different person!"  
_Ryan: (Draws) "'Horus LV8', attack! Black Flame Fire Burner!"

'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' attacks Damon's 'Double Coston'.

Damon: "Trap Card! 'Negate Attack', ending your Battle Phase!"  
Ryan: "Grr … one face-down monster. Go."  
Damon: (Draws.) "Now that's what I'm talking about! I reveal my other Trap, 'Zero Gravity'!"  
Ryan: "Not that again!"  
Damon: "'Horus', switch to Defense mode! Then I tribute 'Double Coston', and using its effect, I summon 'Despair from the Dark'! (ATK 2800 / DEF 3000) Attack!"

'Despair from the Dark' destroys 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8'.

Damon: "So much for that! 'Horus' is down, and before long, so will you!"

…To Be Continued.


	13. This Stupid Duel is Embarrassing! Pt2

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 13: This Stupid Duel is Embarrassing! Part 2**

Damon: "Continuing my turn, I play a grand total of four face-downs! Your go!"  
Ryan: "Geez, that's overkill. Hope I draw 'Heavy Storm'." (Draws.)  
Damon: "Well, did you?"  
Ryan: "…Hell yes! For once, go Heart of the Cards! Activate 'Heavy Storm'!"  
Damon: "Sure! Chain, 'Magic Jammer'! I discard … my God Card, 'Obelisk the Tormentor'! (ATK 4000 / DEF 4000)"  
Ryan: "If you want to chuck away your God Card, go ahead."

'Magic Jammer' negates 'Heavy Storm's' effect.

Ryan: "Alright then … one face-down monster, and two face-down cards."  
Damon: (Draws.) "I hope you understand, that I can guarantee myself the win in 2 turns. Got that?"  
Ryan: "Prove it. I'm ready."  
Damon: "Fine. I play Reborn the Monster!"  
Ryan: "Don't you mean 'Monster Reborn'?"  
Damon (anime fall): "I meant that! Whatever! I summon 'Obelisk the Tormentor'!"  
Ryan: "What!? That thing won't last a turn! Its effect returns it to your Graveyard at your End Phase!"  
Damon: "I'm fine with that. But first, 'Despair' attack his newest monster!"  
Ryan: "Well, this card would be pointless on 'Obelisk', so I'll use it on this attack! 'Sakuretsu Armor', destroy 'Despair'!"

'Sakuretsu Armor' destroys 'Despair from the Dark'.

Damon: "'Obelisk', continue where 'Despair' left off. Attack!"

'Obelisk the Tormentor' destroys Ryan's face-down 'Twin-Headed Behemoth'. (ATK 1500 / DEF 1200)

Damon: "I end."  
Ryan: "And with that, 'Behemoth' comes back, and 'Obelisk' goes bye-bye!"

'Obelisk the Tormentor' disappears.

Ryan: "My turn!" (Draws.) "Awesome! I activate my face-down card, 'Metal Reflect Slime'! It summons itself in a Monster card zone with 3000 Defense points! Then I activate 'Precious Cards from Beyond'. And now I'll tribute my face-down 'Masked Dragon' along with 'Metal Reflect Slime' and 'Twin-Headed Behemoth' to summon my God Card! 'Arise, 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'!" (ATK X000 / DEF X000)  
Damon: "Damn! Your God card!"  
Ryan: "And now for it's attack points! For every card in my hand, it gains 1000 Attack points. And since 'Precious Cards from Beyond' gave me two new cards to use, it boosts to 2000 Attack Points! Now, attack!"  
Damon: "I don't think so! Activate Trap card, 'Skill Drain'!"  
Ryan: "Oh shit, not that!"  
Damon: "So now, without its effect, 'Slifer's' Attack power becomes zero. Zip. Nada. A big fat nothing!"  
Ryan: "Great … a useless god card. CRAP!"

'Slifer the Sky Dragon's' attack fizzles out.

Ryan: "I have to end."  
Damon: (Draws.) "Like I said, this turn ends it. I activate 'Call of the Haunted' to revive 'Obelisk'!"  
Ryan: "Again!?"  
Damon: "And thanks to 'Skill Drain', I get a little added bonus. Now, 'Obelisk's effect won't return it to the Graveyard during the End Phase!"  
Ryan: "Perfect… Just perfect…"  
Damon: "'Obelisk the Tormentor', attack! Use Fist of Fury on 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'!"

'Obelisk the Tormentor' attacks 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' and destroys it. The explosion sends Ryan flying to the ground.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / Damon: 4100)

Damon: "Well, that was … overkill."  
Karin: "Ryan!"

Karin runs to Ryan's aid.

Karin: "Ryan, are you okay!?"  
Ryan: "I … think so. I think I broke my arm from that…"  
Karin: "I need to get you to the nurse's office!"  
Damon: "Go ahead. The duel's done anyway."  
Ryan: "What!?"  
Damon: "Activate 'Ring of Destruction'. Target … 'Obelisk'."

'Ring of Destruction' destroys 'Obelisk the Tormentor', dealing 4000 damage to both Ryan and Damon.

(LP: Ryan: 0 / Damon: 100)

Damon: "Game over. I win."  
Ryan: "Uh … I lost? Ow!"

Karin tries to pull Ryan up.

Ryan: "Easy!"  
Karin: "Sorry!"

Later, in the nurse's office, Ryan wakes up and is resting in a bed. Karin is sitting beside him.

Ryan: "Huh? What happened?"  
Karin: "The nurse checked you out. Your arm isn't broken or anything, just really sore."  
Ryan: Sigh "That's a relief."  
Karin: "Sorry about the game…"  
Ryan: "No problem. It's just a card game. It'd be an emergency if I was fighting a Darkloid."  
Karin: "…Oh."  
Ryan: "Still … thanks, Karin."  
Karin: "No problem! Now, just concentrate on getting better, okay?"

Karin gets up, kisses Ryan on the cheek, and leaves the nurse's office.

Ryan: _"Did she … just kiss me?"  
_Bass: "Aw! Dare I say it's puppy love?"  
Ryan: "Unless you want me to upload a virus into the PET, you'd better shut up!"  
Bass: "Uwah! I'm sorry! Please, no viruses!"

…To Be Continued.


	14. The Vampire Hunter is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 14: The Vampire Hunter is Embarrassing!**

That night, at the airport…

A teenager dressed in a big coat walks off the airplane.

???: "Ah, Japan. Just as I remember it. Smells like soy sauce."

The next day… At school.

Karin: "Good morning Maki!"  
Maki: sniff sniff "Today's lunch is … fried chicken and potato salad, and dessert is apple sliced into the shape of bunny ears."  
Karin: "How did you figure that out by just smelling it?!"  
Maki: "Silly, I was looking over your shoulder when you were reading cookbooks at the library. If only I had a boyfriend to cook for. I mean, if even Karin could get a boyfriend…"  
Karin: "What!? Ryan is NOT my boyfriend! It's not like that! …And what did you mean by 'if even Karin'?"  
Maki: "Oh, nothing!"

Elsewhere…

CS Ryan and BurnerMan are fighting again…

CS Ryan: "Cut it out! I need to get to school! I have a life, you know!"

BurnerMan dashes at CS Ryan. He dodges it.

BurnerMan: "Hardly! Your life is to fight us! You were born a reincarnated god, and you were born to fight to balance the powers of light and darkness!"  
CS Ryan: "Well, you're really starting to piss off my inner darkness! FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires his FinalGun at BurnerMan, sending him flying into the sky.

BurnerMan: "Damn it! Looks like … I'm blasting off again!" (Twinkle)  
CS Ryan: "Good riddance to bad rubbish. Ack, I'm late! Again!"

Back at school…

Maki: "What's going on over there?"  
Karin: "Huh?"

They look to see a bunch of girls looking at a teenager in a big coat, leaning on a tree.

Girl 1: "He's so dreamy!"  
Girl 2: "Who is he?"  
Maki & Karin: "Huh?"

The teenager immediately looks up. When he sees Karin, he jumps right at her, grabbing her hand.

???: "I am dumbfounded. Totally incredulous! It's plain to see! Could it really be you, from that dream, on the night of that day?"  
Karin: "What? I don't know what you're talking about…"

All the girls look jealously at Karin.

Karin: "Uhh…"

Behind a tree, off to the side…

BubbleMan:_ "Hey, isn't that the girl who's around Ryan all the time, blub? Looks like Ryan's gonna have some relationship problems soon!"  
_CS Ryan: "What are you doing here, BubbleMan?"  
BubbleMan (turns around): "Oh blub it to hell…"  
CS Ryan: "You know, I'm not really into sports, but I feel like playing a game of BubbleBall!"

CS Ryan kicks BubbleMan like a soccer ball into the middle of the courtyard. Everyone else notices they're there.

BubbleMan; "Oh, no! Please don't blub me!"  
CS Ryan: "Get lost. FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires his FinalGun at Bubbleman, sending him flying into the sky.

BubbleMan: "Looks like I'M blasting off too!" (Tuh-winkle)  
CS Ryan: "See ya, BubbleMan! Have a nice trip! Send me a postcard!"

CS Ryan transforms back into his normal human form.

Karin: "Ack! Ryan!"

Ryan sees the new guy holding Karin's hand.

Ryan: "What's going…"  
Karin: "Wait, Ryan! I was just … well, this guy was … he was saying I'm his dream girl or something and … that didn't come out right at all! Please believe me!? Okay?"  
???: "Drastic action! Get away from my dream girl, you jerk!"

The new guy pulls out a gun and aims it right at Ryan.

Karin: "What?!"  
Ryan: "…Uh, there's no need for violence here, right?"

The teacher shows up and takes the gun away.

Teacher: "Now Winner, you don't want to ruin your first day here, with detention, do you?  
Karin: "First day…?"  
Ryan: "Not good…"  
Teacher: "Although, it is a well-made toy."

The teacher pulls the trigger … and shoots a branch.

Teacher (sweat drop): "It's real…!"

Later, in class…

Teacher: "Class, allow me to introduce Winner Sinclair. Due to a family situation, he's moved to Japan alone."

Winner quickly finds Karin in the classroom, runs up to her again, and holds her hand.

Winner: "It true that since that day, we've been connected by the hands of fate!"  
Karin: "Well, I, uh…"  
Ryan: _"Geez … what's with this guy? It's almost as if he's … in love with Karin!?"  
_Karin: "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I haven't met you before…"  
Winner: 'You might not have, but I assure you, we have met before."  
Karin: "Umm, okay…"  
Winner: "You see, I fell in love with you, in a dream."  
Ryan: _"A dream? Either it's an excuse, or he's lost his marbles…"  
_Karin: "You're insane or something! I've never met you before! How can you base this off a dream!?"  
Winner: "The fact that it's a dream doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're my ideal woman."

Winner kisses Karin's hand and walks away.

Karin: "Uhh…"

Later that day…

Winner: "Miss Karin, I brought you flowers hand-picked by myself!"  
Karin: "Uh, thank … you?"

All the other girls are looking at her jealously again.

Karin: (Sweat drop) "Ugh…"

Outside…

Gardener: "Hey, who took my flowers from the garden!?"

Later at lunch…

Karin: "Maki, have you seen Ryan around?"  
Maki: "No. Hey, why would you be looking for him?"  
Karin: "You know why…"  
Winner: "Miss Karin, would you mind having lunch with me? It's shwarma! You've got to love a big beautiful chunk of meat. Mmm … juicy."  
Karin: "Umm … I'd rather not."  
Winner: "Oh? Do you have plans, Miss Karin?"  
Karin: "Uh, something like that! Gotta go!"

Karin quickly runs out of the room.

Winner: "Miss Karin, come back!"

Winner runs after her.

Outside the school, Karin's still running away. She stops to take a breather on the side of the school.

Karin: "So hard to get away…"  
CS Ryan: "Karin?"

Karin looks up to see CS Ryan waving to her from the roof.

Karin: "Ryan! Winner's after me! Get me out of here!"  
CS Ryan: "Just a sec!"

CS Ryan jumps down from the roof, picks up Karin and flies her back up to the roof.

Winner comes around the side of the school.

Winner: "Funny, I could have sworn I'd heard Miss Karin's voice from here…"

On the roof.

Karin: "Thanks. That guy just doesn't give up…"  
CS Ryan: "Any reason why he's chasing you?"  
Karin: "He just keeps assaying I'm his 'dream girl'…"  
CS Ryan: "You've got to admit, it is kind of funny!" (chuckles)  
Karin: "What? You're laughing at me!?"  
CS Ryan: "No, not at you. At that Winner guy. He seriously doesn't understand that you don't want anything to do with him. …Right?"  
Karin: "Of course I don't want anything to do with him!"  
PlantMan: "Aw, trouble in paradise?"

PlantMan appears on the roof.

CS Ryan: "Not now, please, not now…"  
PlantMan: "And why not? It's time for some payback after you blasting my brothers to the dark side of the moon, kid!"  
Karin: "Are these guys this persistent where you come from?"  
CS Ryan: "You don't even know the half of it…"  
PlantMan: "Look, I'd hate to get involved in any 'problems' you may be having with your personal lives, but I really need to-"  
CS Ryan: "You know what? You're right! Stop getting involved and get lost! BattleChip, FinalGun!"

CS Ryan fires his FinalGun attack at PlantMan, sending him flying like BurnerMan and BubbleMan before him.

PlantMan: "Looks like I'm blasting off like the others!" (Twinkle twink)  
CS Ryan: "Three down. ShadeMan better not show up…"  
Karin: "At least we can have some peace and quiet now. Oh, by the way, I brought you today's lunch!"  
CS Ryan: "Great! I'm starving!"  
Winner: "Aha! I have found you Miss Karin! Abducted by this weird villain!"

Winner bursts through the door to the roof.

CS Ryan: "You seriously don't know when to give up, do you? You're like a bad rash that just won't go away!"  
Winner: "How dare you compare me to that, you heartless villain!"  
CS Ryan: "Hello?! It's me! It's Ryan! I'm no villain!"  
Winner: "Huh?! Wait … it's you! The kid who's trying to steal Miss Karin from me!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm not! I'm … just looking out for her, that's all."

Winner pulls out his gun again.

CS Ryan: "What the?! I thought the teacher confiscated that!?"  
Winner: "Now, step away from Miss Karin this instant, you demon!"  
Karin: "Winner, stop it!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm not a demon! Do I look like one?"  
Winner: "You're obviously a demon, or maybe … those colours, could you be, a vampire!?"  
CS Ryan (sweat drop): "What?!"  
Karin: "A vampire?!"  
Winner: "Yes, for I am a world-renowned Vampire Hunter! And you bear the markings of one!"  
CS Ryan (sweat drop): "He's got to be joking..."  
Winner: "This is no laughing matter. I will fight for Miss Karin's freedom if I have to! But I'll go easy on you!"  
CS Ryan: "Go easy…? Go EASY!?" (Arms his FinalGun) "I have good reason just to blast you right here and now! How's that for easy!?"  
Karin: "Stop it, both of you!"  
CS Ryan & Winner: "Huh?!"  
Karin: "Why are you two fighting over me!?"  
CS Ryan: "Well, technically I'm not really fighting for the same reason he is. I'm just trying to get him to stop annoying you."  
Karin: "It's the same thing!"  
CS Ryan (sweat drop): "Hardly…"  
Winner: 'If Miss Karin wishes it so, then we have a draw. But remember this Ryan Slade, I will beat you and win Miss Karin's heart! Until then!"

Winner jumps off the roof.

Karin (sweat drop): "Did he just jump off the roof? Really?"  
CS Ryan (sweat drop): "I'm pretty sure he's fine. I didn't hear a splat or anything…"

After school that day…

Karin: "Finally, it's all over…"  
Ryan: "Yeah, you think he stopped chasing you?"  
Karin: "I hope so. It's just. I can't be friends with a vampire hunter … it just wouldn't work…"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I guess … _Karin's been real upset about this. That Winner keeps chasing her. But, why should I care … if anything, I need to focus on other stuff. But … I wish I could do something to help…_"  
Karin: "Ryan, are you okay?"  
Ryan: "…Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess I'm fine…"  
Karin: "You've been really quiet ever since earlier today. Is something wrong? You can tell me…"  
Ryan: "Don't worry about me at all, I'm fine."  
Karin: "You sure, I mean…!"

Karin stops and starts holding her nose.

Ryan: "Karin, are you? Wait, It's gonna be a…!"  
Karin: "Aaaaahhh!"

Karin has another nosebleed.

Karin: "Not again…"  
Ryan: "Here, let me clean it up. Here's some kleenex."  
Karin: "Thanks. _Knew it. My blood increases faster when I'm around unhappy people. Something IS wrong with Ryan, but what?_"

…To Be Continued.


	15. BurnerMan's Really Getting Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 15: BurnerMan's Really Getting Embarrassing!**

Later that night…

CS Damon: "Damn. Why do I have to do night patrol?"  
Zero: "You know why. It's because you're the only one that doesn't have school."  
CS Damon: "I hate this. I wish I was back at school…"

An explosion occurs to the east.

CS Damon: "Finally!"

CS Damon activates his jetpack and flies to the explosion.

CS Damon: "…BurnerMan?!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh, great, the second in command's here."

CS Damon touches down on the ground.

CS Damon: "I heard that! I am in no way a second in command!"  
BurnerMan: "Hmph. Maybe you just don't want to admit it."  
CS Damon: "Whatever. Besides, what are you doing out here. Shooting trees for fun or something?"  
BurnerMan: "Since when were you curious about what we do?"  
CS Damon: "Well, if you're that bored, I'm sure even I can find something for you to do."  
BurnerMan: "…Go on…"  
CS Damon: "Let's just say I have a favor to ask of you…"

The next day at school.

Ryan: "Where's Karin? She said she'd bring me lunch again today. I can't argue, it's a free lunch, but still, she doesn't need to."  
Karin: "Hi Ryan!"  
Ryan (turns around): "Karin? Don't tell me you heard that!?"  
Karin: "Heard what?"  
Ryan: "Uh, nevermind. It's nothing."  
Karin: "…Well, I'm glad we didn't have to be inside today. Winner's still chasing me."  
Ryan: "Geez, he just doesn't give up…"  
BurnerMan: "Neither do I!"

BurnerMan crash-lands in front of Ryan and Karin.

Ryan: "Great! Not you!"  
BurnerMan; "What? Not happy to see me?"  
Ryan: "Not in the least!"  
BurnerMan: "Whatever. I'm not actually here to fight you by regular means."  
Ryan: "…Then what?"

BurnerMan pulls out a DUEL DISK SYSTEM!! and equips it. Yeah…Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged again…

Ryan: "You're fucking joking, right?"  
BurnerMan: "Not at all. You think you can win? Go ahead and try."  
Ryan: "Then I guess I'll take you up on the challenge! Karin, my backpack."

Karin tosses Ryan his backpack. Ryan pulls out his DUEL DISK SYSTEM!! and equips it.

Ryan: "You do know, I'm a World Tag Team Champion back home, right?"  
BurnerMan: "Well duh. Your friend wouldn't shut up about that!"  
Ryan: "Whatever. Let's get this over with!"  
BurnerMan: "Duel!"  
Ryan: "And get your game on!"  
Karin: "Ryan, do you need to say that?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, it's my thing."  
BurnerMan: "We'll have a quick game. 4000 Life Points."  
Ryan: "Agreed. You start then, if you're so confident."

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / BurnerMan: 4000)

BurnerMan: "Draw!" (Draws.) "Heh, time to light this place on fire! I summon 'Volcanic Rocket'!" (ATK 1900 / DEF 1400)  
Ryan: "Vocanics, huh? Never dueled those before."  
BurnerMan: "Let's just say they fit my fiery personality! Using 'Volcanic Rocket's' effect, I add 'Blaze Accelerator to my hand. That's all."  
Ryan: "That seemed pointless." (Draws.) "Okay, I activate my 'Double Summon' Spell card, and my two summons are 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) and 'Sangan' (ATK 1000 / DEF 600). Then I'll play 'Level Up!' on 'Armed Dragon', raising it from 'LV3' to 'LV5'! (ATK 2400 / DEF 1700) 'Armed LV5', attack that 'Volcanic Rocket'!"

'Armed Dragon LV5' attacks and destroys 'Volcanic Rocket'.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / BurnerMan: 3500)

Ryan: "Now 'Sangan', direct attack!"

'Sangan' attacks BurnerMan directly.

(LP: Ryan: 4000 / BurnerMan: 2500)

BurnerMan: "Grr … why you!?"  
Ryan: "I end my turn. And with that, 'Armed Dragon' levels up again! Straight to 'Armed Dragon LV7'! (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000)  
BurnerMan: "Whatever." (Draws.) "I activate my 'Blaze Accelerator', and then upgrade it to a 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator'. And now for the real firepower! I discard 'Volcanic Scattershot' (ATK 500 / DEF 0), and using its effect, I send 2 more 'Scattershot's' from my Deck, and their combined power destroys all of your monsters! And you take 500 damage on top of that!"

Ryan's 'Armed Dragon LV7' and 'Sangan' are destroyed.

(LP: Ryan: 3500 / BurnerMan: 2500)

Ryan: "Fine, but now I get 'Sangan's' effect, and I choose to add 'Watapon' (ATK 200 / DEF 300) to my hand. And when that's done, 'Watapon' gets immediately summoned to my field in Defense mode!"  
BurnerMan: "Heh. Then I discard 'Volcanic Rat' (ATK 500 / DEF 500) using 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator', destroying 'Watapon'."

'Watapon' is destroyed.

(LP: Ryan: 3000 / BurnerMan: 2500)

BurnerMan: "Now I summon 'Volcanic Slicer' (ATK 1800 / DEF 1200). Duel to 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator's effect, I can't attack, but I can still use 'Slicer's' effect to deal 500 more damage to you!"

(LP: Ryan: 2500 / BurnerMan: 2500)

BurnerMan: "Next, one card face-down. And I'm done. The wildfire's only just begun!"  
Ryan: "No problem. I'll still win!" (Draws.) "Time to use your fire to my advantage! I summon my 'Element Dragon'! (ATK 1500 / DEF 1200)  
BurnerMan: "Advantage? Your monster's weaker! Wait, it's powering up from my monster!"  
Ryan: "Yep. 'Element Dragon' gains 500 Attack points if a FIRE Attribute monster's active, making it stronger than your 'Volcanic Slicer'! Now, attack with Element Blaze!"

'Element Dragon' destroys 'Volcanic Slicer'.

(LP: Ryan: 2500 / BurnerMan: 2300)

BurnerMan: "I'll chain that with my face-down, 'Volcanic Recharge'! This adds my 3 'Volcanic Scattershots' back to my Deck."  
Ryan: "One face-down. Your turn."  
BurnerMan: (Draws.) "Now the real inferno begins! I trash my 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' to bring out my 'Volcanic Doomfire!' (ATK 3000 / DEF 1800) Waste that 'Element Dragon'!"

'Volcanic Doomfire' destroys 'Element Dragon'.

(LP: Ryan: 1500 / BurnerMan: 2300)

Ryan: (Draws.) "Alright, this better work! I play 'Pot of Greed'! So I draw 2 more cards." (Draws 2.) "…Now that's what I'm talking about!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh crap."  
Ryan: "Yep. This game's done. Go, 'Level Modulation'! You draw 2 cards, and I summon 'Armed Dragon LV7'!"  
BurnerMan: (Draws 2.) "So what. 'Doomfire's' still more powerful."  
Ryan: "Really? I Tribute 'Armed LV7' for 'Armed Dragon LV10'!" (ATK 3000 / DEF 2000)  
BurnerMan: "Now we're evenly matched?!"  
Ryan: "Not quite. Using 'Armed LV10's' ability, I discard 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' and destroy your 'Volcanic Doomfire'!"  
BurnerMan: "No!"

'Volcanic Doomfire' is destroyed.

Ryan: "And this is game! 'Armed Dragon LV10', direct attack!"

'Armed Dragon LV10' attacks BurnerMan directly.

(LP: Ryan: 1500 / BurnerMan: 0)

Ryan: "That's game! Better luck next time!"  
BurnerMan: "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

BurnerMan disappears.

Ryan: "Meh, that seemed pointless enough…"  
Karin: "Any reason why he did that?"  
Ryan: "Beats me."

Later that night…

BurnerMan: "Even in that stupid card game, I lost!"

CS Damon appears.

CS Damon: "Idiot."

CS Damon takes the Duel Disk back from BurnerMan.

CS Damon: "Get out of my sight. Zero Saber!"

CS Damon slashes at BurnerMan with his Zero Saber, sending him flying.

BurnerMan: "Oh come on? I'm STILL blasting off again!" (Twinkle)  
CS Damon: "Damn. I need a new opponent. Someone who can actually live up to be a decent rival for him…"

…To Be Continued.


	16. Vampires in School are Embarrassing! Pt1

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 16: Vampires in the School are Embarrassing! Part 1**

A week later, in the morning, Ryan and Karin are walking to school.

Karin: "Why does it keep getting more difficult every day?"  
Ryan: "Simple. That Winner keeps bothering BOTH OF US. He keeps going after you because he's in love, and he keeps going after me because he thinks I'm in love with you. Really, would it be that bad to just give up?!"  
Karin: "Sometimes, I wonder about that. Besides, it's not like we're in a relationship like that."  
Ryan: "Of course not."

Suddenly, a spear flies out of the sky and lands in the ground right in front of them.

Ryan: "What the hell!?"

Winner jumps out from a tree.

Winner: "Ryan, I challenge you to a duel!"  
Ryan: "Sheesh, give it up already!"  
Karin: "And what's with the spear? Are you trying to kill someone?!"  
Winner: "Of course not. I mean, I would never harm Miss Karin. However, I wouldn't care much if I defeated Ryan with it!"  
Ryan: "Are you saying it's perfectly fine to kill me or something…?"  
Winner: "Obviously not. It would be a crime to do that. However, I will battle you for the right to follow Miss Karin!"  
Ryan: "I'm … really getting pissed off about this! Just give up! You should have obviously figured out by not that Karin wants nothing to do with you!"  
Winner: "Then her judgment has been clouded by your evil ways!"  
Ryan: "Okay, now you're just making up excuses!"  
Winner: "Then in that case, it seems we have ended in a draw."  
Ryan & Karin: "A draw!?"  
Winner: "Until the next time, Miss Karin! And you as well, Ryan!"

Winner runs off.

Ryan: "Ugh, like I said, he just won't quit…"  
Karin: "He forgot his spear. Should we give it back to him?"  
Ryan: "And risk it getting thrown at us again? Not a chance! Besides, I bet he's got a lot more where this came from."

Later, at school.

All the girls are in the classroom, staring at Winner in a daze. Karin and Maki are sitting to the side.

Maki: "Is it just me, or does Winner seem really unhappy?"  
Karin: "Either that, or he didn't get enough sleep."  
Maki: "Since when were you worried about him?"  
Karin: "I was never worried about him!"  
Maki: "Right. You'd rather be worried about Ryan. Now where is he?"  
Karin: "I told you, there's nothing like that between Ryan and me!"  
Maki: "Oh whatever."

Maki gets up, grabs Karin's arm, and pulls her up.

Maki: "Let's go see what's wrong with Winner."

They walk up to Winner's desk.

Maki: "You look really unhappy. Anything wrong?"  
Winner: "My mission is to protect the people of this town, but I can't even find the enemy I'm looking for…"  
Karin: "_Oh no! There's a lot of unhappiness coming from him. It's making my blood level … go up!"  
_Maki: "What enemy?"  
Winner: "Vampires of course!"

Winner stands on top of his desk and poses.

Winner: "I am a Vampire Hunter, sworn to protect this world against evil vampires!"  
Maki: "For a second, I thought you were serious! Vampires? You've got to be kidding!"  
Karin: _"I wish he WAS kidding…"  
_Winner: "Laugh if you want, but I will still protect every one of you!"  
Karin: "Yeah, just keep doing that and it'll be fine!"  
Winner: "Oh, Miss Karin complimenting me has given me new courage to fulfill my mission!"  
Karin: _"I can't believe I just complimented a Vampire Hunter … what am I doing? gasp Oh no! My blood's almost at my limit!"_

Karin reaches into her pocket and presses a button on her cellphone.

Elsewhere in the school.

Bass: "Ryan, you got a help signal from Karin."  
Ryan: "Again!? She really can't control it, can she?"

Back in the classroom.

Karin:_ "I can't hold it anymore!"_

Ryan comes into the classroom, grabs Karin's arm, and walks her out of the room.

Ryan: "Come on, Karin!"  
Maki: "Oh wow! A romantic escape!"  
Winner: "You'll pay for this, Ryan! Taking Miss Karin away in front of my very eyes, you'll surely pay!"

Outside, in the hallway, Karin screams.

Winner: "A scream from the hallway! I hope it's not Miss Karin!"

All the students run out into the hallway to see a puddle of blood on the floor.

Maki: "What is this!? Is that blood?"

Winner quickly throws on a pair of sunglasses.

Maki: "And those are for…?"  
Winner: "I have problems looking directly at blood. It's … distracting. Yeah, distracting!"

Winner turns to face the other students.

Winner: "Everyone step back from the scene of the crime!"  
Student1: "What, are you a cop or something?"  
Student2: "No, this is just bogus."  
Winner: "Amateurs should respect the pros!"  
Student1: "What pro?"  
Winner: "A pro-fessional Vampire Hunter!" (pulls out Hunter's license) "Here's my credentials. It is my job to protect the world from vampires! It this case, the lovely Miss Karin, and my rival Ryan, from this vampire!"

Around the corner at the end of the hallway.

Ryan: "Sheesh, I'm thankful to at least get a mention…"  
Karin: "But what are we going to do now? We didn't have enough time to clean up the mess."  
Ryan: "And if Winner calls a school-wide vampire hunt, it's going to be that much harder…"  
Winner: "Alright, Miss Karin's friend-and-sidekick!"  
Maki: "…My name is Maki."  
Winner: "That's not important right now! I need everyone's help. Organize the students! We need to perform a school-wide vampire hunt!"  
Ryan: "Well, am I psychic or what…?"  
Karin: "Ryan, let's sneak outside. Hopefully, after they've stopped searching, we can come back and clean it up."  
Ryan: "Fine, but we might have to wait quite a while…"

Ryan and Karin sneak out of the school.

…To Be Continued.


	17. Vampires in School are Embarrassing! Pt2

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 17: Vampires in the School are Embarrassing! Part 2**

Winner: "Alright, everyone! We shall split into two groups. One shall take the west wing, and the other shall scour the east wing. Keep in contact; we don't know how many vampires may be here! We must find Miss Karin at all costs!"  
Maki: "…What about Ryan…?"  
Winner: "Some must be sacrificed for the good of others."  
Maki: "I thought you said you'd protect everyone!?"

The students split into two groups and leave to the two corners of the school. Meanwhile, Ryan and Karin sneak into the hallway through the window from the outside.

Ryan: "Okay, coast's clear. Now let's get this cleaned up and…"

Karin trips on a tripwire, causing bells to ring.

Ryan: "What the?! A tripwire?!"  
Karin: "Sorry!"

Winner and the other students run out of a classroom.

Winner: "I knew it! It criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!"  
Ryan: "We were duped?!"  
Karin: "What'll we do?"  
Ryan: "What else? Run for it!"

Ryan and Karin bolt in the other direction at top speed.

Winner: "Watch out! The vampire has obviously possessed them both and granted them both its lightning-fast speed!"  
Maki (sweat drop): "You'd think he's taking this seriously already, but you'd be surprised…"

Down the hallway, at a staircase, Ryan and Karin look at the staircase, which is covered with small crosses.

Ryan: "Does he actually think a bunch of wooden crosses could stop us?"  
Karin: "Come on!"  
Ryan: "What? These don't bother you?"  
Karin: "Nope. Vampires are technically atheist, so it doesn't bother us at all. Just don't let Winner find out."

In the hallway on the next floor, they find cloves of garlic hanging from the ceiling.

Ryan: "Garlic now? I assume you have no problems with it, either…"  
Karin: "Nope, unlike me, other vampires have strong senses of smell, so that's why garlic bothers them. They also hate other foods with strong smells."  
Ryan: "I see…"  
Karin: "Hey, maybe I should pick some for your lunch tomorrow! Garlic'll give you energy."  
Ryan: "I think I'll pass…"

Farter down the hallway, they find that Winner previously flooded the hallway with water.

Ryan: "Okay, I KNOW water doesn't bother you."  
Karin: "Nope."

And behind them a while later.

Winner: "What, they got past the running water?! The vampire controlling both Miss Karin and Ryan must be very powerful."  
Maki: "Uh, Winner?"  
Winner: "Yes, Miss Karin's friend-and-sidekick?"  
Maki: "Ugh, it's Maki! Either way, this was fun, but I think it's over."  
Winner: "What are you talking about? It's not over until the vampire is destroyed!"

Maki points behind the crowd of students … at a group of teachers.

Teacher: "We need to have a little talk…"

Later, in the classroom.

Teacher: "I understand that you're a foreign student, but this is too much!"  
Winner: "If I may interject, I have the belief that there is a vampire walking these walls, controlling two fellow students!"  
Teacher: "Oh, so that's your explanation for Karin and Ryan disappearing, is it?"  
Maki: _"I can probably guess another reason why those two would be hiding…"_

Outside the room.

Karin: "Okay, finally cleaned up!"  
Ryan: "I'm back! And now for the real trick."  
Karin: "Huh?"  
Ryan: "Since we cleaned it up, I decided to replace the spot where the blood was with red paint."  
Karin (sweat drop): "You don't think we might be taking this too far, do you?"  
Ryan: "Karin, he hung garlic on a ceiling and flooded an entire hallway. This is nothing."

As they leave, Karin trips on the tripwire … again.

Ryan: "Not again!?"  
Karin: "I'm sorry!"

By the time Winner and the other students rush out of the classroom, Ryan and Karin are already long gone.

Winner: "They … aren't here?"  
Teacher: "Winner, the discussion isn't over!"  
Winner: 'But look at the evidence!"

Winner points at the pool of "blood" on the floor.

Winner: "If you look at this, you'll realize there is a vampiric threat in the school!"  
Teacher: "What are you talking about? It's red paint!"  
Winner: "What!?"

Winner rushes to the puddle of paint.

Winner: "Impossible! How could I, an experienced vampire hunter, confuse blood with paint?!"

Elsewhere…

Ryan: "You know, we probably didn't have to run away that time…"  
Karin: "Sorry, I panicked, so I…"  
Ryan: "It's fine. It's just … did you have to choose to run to here?"  
Karin: "What do you mean? It's a good hiding spot."  
Ryan: "We're in a freakin' storage closet! And a really small one too! There's like, no space here!"  
Karin: "Sorry, there weren't all lot of other places to run to."  
Ryan: sigh "It's fine, let's just … try to stay still. We don't have a lot of space."  
Karin: "Well, at least no one would think to look for the both of us in this small closet."  
Ryan: "Yeah, because it'll be bad taboo if they do…"

They hear running outside.

Karin: "Eep!"

Karin jumps and ends up falling into Ryan.

Karin: "Aah! Sorry!"  
Ryan: "…Just be more careful, okay. You don't want them to find us, right?"  
Karin: "Right. gasp Oh no, it's coming!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Another nosebleed!?"  
Karin: "I can't hold it in…!"  
Ryan: "Yes you can!"

Ryan hugs Karin.

Ryan: "Don't worry. I'm here. Just relax and calm down. You'll be fine."  
Karin: "I'll … I'll try…"  
Ryan: "Just try to slow down your heart rate, okay?"  
Karin: "Uh-huh."

Later that day, around 6:00 PM.

Karin: yawn "What happened?"

Karin wakes up in the storage closet. Ryan is fast asleep beside her.

Karin: "Right, I remember. I tried to drop my heart rate, then I blacked out. Ryan, wake up."

Ryan: "…Zzzzzzz…"  
Karin: "WAKE UP!"  
Ryan: "Whaa?!"  
Ryan: "Ugh, what is it…? I was sleeping…"  
Karin: "Ryan, do you know what time it is?!"  
Ryan: "Huh? It's…" (looks at his watch) "6:00 in the evening already! Did we fall asleep?"  
Karin (sweat drop): "Yeah, something like that…"  
Ryan: "Well, I bet everyone else is long gone now. I don't think we need to hide here anymore."

They both get out of the storage closet and head out of the school.

Outside…

A spear flies out of the sky and almost hits Ryan.

Karin: "Another spear?!"  
Ryan: "How does he keep getting these?!"

Winner jumps out of a tree and lands in front of them.

Winner: "Aha! I knew if I waited long enough, that you'd both show up!"  
Ryan: "Oh great. I bet he still thinks we're under the control of a vampire…"  
Winner: "No, I deduced that from the crime scene. It was actually red paint, not blood. You were only tricking me into thinking it was blood, so you could cause a diversion and sneak off with Miss Karin!"  
Ryan (sweat drop): "You're about as sharp as a bag of wet mice, you know that?"  
Winner: "Don't even try bluffing your way out of this! It was my fault that I failed to recognize the difference between blood and paint, but I won't make that mistake again!"  
Ryan: "What did I do to deserve this…"  
Winner: "So now, I challenge you to one final duel tomorrow! The winner will be the only one who can pursue Miss Karin! Understood!"

Ryan looks at Karin.

Ryan: "Well?"  
Karin: "Ummm, what?"  
Ryan: "What do you mean, 'what'? If I beat him at his own stupid game, then he won't bother you any more! Wouldn't that be a good thing?"  
Karin: "But you could get hurt or something … I don't want that to happen…"  
Winner: "Fear not, Miss Karin. Ryan may be my rival, but I would never send another human into a life-or-death situation. It will be a friendly bout of competition and rivalry for the ultimate prize!"  
Ryan: "He's really got it bad for you, Karin…"  
Winner: "Until tomorrow! Be ready for anything!"  
Ryan: "Fine, I accept. _Besides, I could probably use my CyberSuit and give myself a big advantage anyway! It's foolproof!"  
_Winner: "Now Ryan, for today, will be the final day you can escort Miss Karin home. May you conduct yourself in a gentlemanly manner!"

Winner runs off … into oncoming traffic.

Winner: "Gaaahh!"  
Truck Driver: "Hey, what the hell are you doing!"

Ryan: "Then it's decided. I win tomorrow, and he'll never bother you again. Okay?"  
Karin: "Huh? Uh, yeah…"

…To Be Continued.


	18. Dueling for Miss Karin is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 18: Dueling for Miss Karin is Embarrassing!**

The next morning at school…

Ryan: "Well, here it is."  
Bass: "Better be ready for anything. If you need the CyberSuit, just call on me, okay?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Later, after school.

Ryan is sitting at his desk, waiting.

Ryan: "…"  
Karin: "Ryan, you sure you're okay about doing this?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, it's fine."  
Karin: "I mean, you're doing this for me, but you don't have to."  
Ryan: "Believe me, this is going to benefit both of us once this is over."  
Bass: "Providing you win."  
Ryan: "Don't be such a pessimist."

Winner walks in.

Winner: "Ryan, I challenge you to a duel!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I got that already. So, what kind of duel?"  
Winner: "Cards, what else?"

Ryan and Karin both anime fall!

Ryan: "What?! A stupid card game!? _Damn! I can't use my CyberSuit in a card game!_"  
Winner: "If you have a problem with it, you can surrender like the dishonorable person you are!"  
Ryan: "I agreed to this, so I guess I have to go through with it."  
Winner: "Soon this will be over, and I will be united with Miss Karin, like it should be!"  
Ryan: "I've had it! Do you realize what you're saying? You're insane!"  
Winner: "That is nothing more than the cry of a loser! Prepare to meet your match!"  
Ryan: "Fine, let's get this over with."

Ryan and Winner both sit down, take out their Decks, shuffle, and begin.

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Winner: 8000)

Karin: "Ryan…"  
Ryan: "…Yeah?"  
Karin: "Good luck."  
Ryan: "Thanks. This'll be done quickly, no problem."  
Winner: "Only if you can stop my destiny!"  
Ryan: "Hmph, please. We make our own destiny! I'll start." (Draws.) "1 face-down monster and 1 face down card. I end there. _Let's hope my regular tactics work this time…"  
_Winner: " My turn!" (Draws.) "I summon the 'Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude' (ATK 1400 / DEF 1600). And now I activate his effect. I look at the top card of my Deck, and if it's a Normal Spell, I discard it and activate it next turn."

Winner looks at the top card and discards 'Destiny Draw'.

Winner: "Destiny is truly on my side. Now, 'Diamond Dude' attacks!"  
Ryan: "And I play a trap. I use 'Sakuretsu Armor' and destroy your 'Diamond Dude'."  
Winner: "No!"  
Ryan: "What's wrong? Destiny not on your side?"  
Winner: "Destiny isn't everything. The rest is skill and determination!"  
Ryan (sweat drop): "Right-o then…"  
Winner: "I use a 'Destiny Draw' from my hand. By discarding 'Destiny Hero – Malicious' (ATK 800 / DEF 800) I draw 2 cards. Then, 2 cards face-down and I remove 'Malicious' from my Graveyard to summon another in Attack mode. And finally, the Field Spell 'Clock Tower Prison'. My destiny is set in motion."  
Ryan: "Whatever. _"God, now he's sounding like a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX character. He's got more destiny puns than 4KIDS can come up with in an entire season!" _(Draws.)  
Winner: "'And now 'Clock Tower Prison' gets 1 Clock Counter."  
Ryan: "Whatever. I tribute my face-down 'Red-Eyes Black Chick' (ATK 800 / DEF 500) for 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) and then play the Spell card 'Inferno Fire Blast'! This let's 'Red-Eyes' attack you directly during the Main Phase!"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Winner: 5600)

Ryan: "Since I can't attack with 'Red-Eyes', I'll improvise. I Tribute 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' for 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon' (ATK 2400 / DEF 2000) and its ability boosts its power to 3000 Attack points! Next, I activate 'Stamping Destruction'. With this, if I control a Dragon-type monster, I can destroy one of your Spell or Trap cards, and you take 500 damage. I target your left card."  
Winner: "Then you destroy 'D - Counter'."

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Winner: 5100)

Ryan: "And now I'll have 'Red-Eyes' destroy 'Malicious'."

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Winner: 2900)

Winner: "I chain with 'Destiny Signal'. With it, I Special Summon 'Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious' (ATK 800 / DEF 800) in Defense."  
Ryan: "I'm done. Go."  
Winner: (Draws.) "I activate the 'Destiny Draw' that was discarded last turn. Since it was sent by 'Diamond Dude's' effect, I actually don't have to discard anything!" (Draws 2 cards.) "Next, I remove 'Malicious' again to summon another in Defense, then I set 1 card face-down, follow it up with 'Pot of Greed', (Draws 2 cards.) summons 'Destiny Hero - Disk Commander' (ATK 300 / DEF 300) in Attack mode and end my turn."  
Ryan: "That was some play." (Draws.)  
Winner: "Another counter on 'Clock Tower Prison'. That's 2 now."  
Ryan: "I'll attack your 'Disk Commander' with my 'Red Eyes'!"  
Winner: "Chain! Trap Card, 'Eternal Dread', adding 2 Clock Counters to 'Clock Tower Prison'! My 'Prison' has 4 Clock Counters on it now so no Battle Damage can be dealt to me. Your attack did nothing more than send a card to the Graveyard, and I wanted it to go there."  
Ryan: "Grr … 3 cards face-down (Dragon's Rage, Shadow Spell, Negate Attack) and I end my turn. _'Dragon's Rage', 'Shadow Spell', and 'Negate Attack'. I'm really going overkill on this now…"  
_Winner: (Draws.) " I activate the effect of 'Captain Tenacious'. I can summon any Destiny Hero from my Graveyard that was destroyed in battle. I Special Summon 'Destiny Hero - Disk Commander' in Defense mode. And its effect lets me draw 2 cards. Now I play 'Graceful Charity'. I draw 3 and discard 2, 2 'Disk Commanders' to be exact!"  
Ryan: _"How does he keep getting draws like this?! Is this actually destiny he's using?"  
_Winner: "I activate 'Heavy Storm', destroying all your Spell and Trap cards!"  
Ryan: "Not good!"  
Winner: "And because my 'Clock Tower Prison' had 4 counters at the time of its destruction, I can Special Summon 'Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster'! (ATK / DEF ?) Its effect allows me to Special Summon 2 'Destiny Hero - Disk Commanders'. And I draw 4 more cards! Then I tribute all 3 'Disk Commanders' for 'Destiny Hero – Plasma'! (ATK 1900 / DEF 600)."  
Ryan: "Wait, that card actually exists!?"  
Winner: "You're looking at the only owner of that card. Truly, destiny led me to find it. Using 'Plasma's' effect, it can absorb your 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon'. And finally, I activate the Spell 'The A. Forces'!"  
Ryan: "Oh geez, too much math!"  
Bass: "Fine, I'll do it. 'Plasma' has 4000 Attack, 'Dreadmaster' has 3200 Attack, and 'Tenacious' has 1400 Attack. …Holy shit, man!"  
Ryan: "What?! That much!?"  
Winner: "Now my Destiny Heroes all gain a morale boost! Their combined attack power is 9100!  
Ryan: "Bass, check the math on that."  
Bass: "Fine. …I checked it a second time. He's right, it's over 9000!"  
Ryan: "What, 9000!"  
Winner: "Now, ALL OUT ATTACK! FOR DESTINY!"

(LP: Ryan: 0 / Winner: 2900)

Ryan: "I … I … lost?!"  
Karin: _"No way! This couldn't have happened!"  
_Winner: "As I was saying, destiny has picked me to be the winner."  
Ryan: "Uh…"  
Karin: "Ryan…?"  
Ryan: sigh "Sorry, Is crewed up, didn't I?"  
Karin: "No, you didn't! You tried your best, that's all that matters!"  
Ryan: "Thanks. You're kind to say that, but I goofed."  
Winner: "And now you must abide by our bargain. I am now the only one who can pursue Miss Karin!"  
Ryan: "Meh, not like I ever was anyway…"  
Karin: "…Ryan…"

Ryan gets up quietly and leaves the classroom.

Winner: "And now, Miss Karin, I wish to ask you on a date."  
Karin: "What?! Already…? I can't, I shouldn't!"  
Winner: "Don't be shy."

Winner hands Karin 2 tickets.

Karin: "Huh?"  
Winner: "These are tickets for a new indoor water park. You may invite a friend as well. We'll go on Saturday. Until then!"

Winner walks off.

Karin: "Oh no, what'll I do…?"

…To Be Continued.


	19. Planning isn't that Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 19: Planning isn't that Embarrassing!**

Ryan walks in to the apartment and sits down without making a sound.

Damon: "Whoa! What happened to you? I've never seen you this depressed before."  
Ryan: "…I don't want to talk about it."  
Damon: "Why not?"  
Ryan (angry): "Because it's none of your business, that's why!"  
Damon: "Hey, hey. Hold the anger! There's no need to use it on me!"  
Ryan: sigh "Well, I did learn something. I think I may just want to change my Deck around. I mean, you were always insisting on it."  
Damon: "Well, yeah. But you probably don't want to change it around that much, do you?"  
Ryan: "Preferably not."  
Damon: "Lemme guess what happened. You had to duel because of some real life situation, and losing meant you actually losing something. I told you that would happen."  
Ryan: "Then I guess maybe I should have believed you for once. …Nothing I can do about it now."

Katy walks in.

Katy: "Hey guys, I've got great news!"  
Ryan: "Obviously better than mine."  
Damon: "Well? Don't leave us in the dark. Tell us!"  
Katy: "I won 3 tickets to a new indoor water park!"  
Damon: "Awesome!"  
Katy: "I was really lucky. Only me and some other weirdly-dressed guy won them."  
Ryan: "Wait, weirdly-dressed?"  
Katy: "Yeah, why?"  
Ryan: "…It's nothing. I don't want to go."  
Katy: "Why not?"  
Ryan: "Don't you remember? I hate water. Especially wet water!"  
Katy: "Oh right. Your one true weakness. Or is it…?"  
Ryan: "What are YOU getting at?"  
Katy: "Nothing you need to worry about!"  
Ryan: "Grr, useless…"  
Katy: "Well, you're going. It's a good chance to relax."  
Ryan: "We're here on a mission. We shouldn't be relaxing!"  
Damon: "Oh, come on! Where's your enthusiasm?"  
Ryan: "I left it on the other side of the Dimensional Portal."  
Damon: "Funny. Funny ha-ha."  
Katy: "Come on, bro! Let's go!"  
Ryan: "Don't call me that."  
Damon: "Would you rather CS?"  
Ryan: "NO! Just call me Ryan!"  
Damon: "Roger roger, CS!"  
Katy: "Who the hell is Roger!?"

Meanwhile, at Karin's house.

Karin: "This isn't going to work. I can't go on a date with Winner! There's no way! I'm a vampire, and he's a vampire hunter! …Wait! Because of earlier today, Ryan can't interfere with Winner chasing me, but that doesn't mean that I can't stop Winner myself! But I'm going to need help."

Karin calls Maki on the phone.

Maki: "Karin? Why are you calling so late?"  
Karin: "I need to ask you a BIG favor!"  
Maki: "Okay, what is it?"  
Karin: "Well, I'm … stuck going on a date with Winner, but I don't want to go alone. I'm trying to get him to hate me as much as possible."  
Maki: "Whoa, that's evil!"  
Karin: "So, will you help me?"  
Maki: "Sure. No problem. So what do you have planned?"  
Karin: "Well, I…"

And at an unknown location…

BubbleMan: "Hey guys, I got blubbly-good news!"  
BurnerMan: "Since when is news blubbly-good?"  
BubbleMan: "Since I made it good!"  
PlantMan: "Well, what is it?"  
BubbleMan: "I know where the CyberWarriors are gonna be!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh?"  
BubbleMan: "Yeah, they're gonna be at some new indoor water park on Saturday."  
PlantMan: "And you know this how?"  
BubbleMan: "I rigged the machine for selecting the winners of a contest, so I made sure they got the tickets. I can see it now, we wipe those kids of the face of the earth, then relax to our hearts' content! It's such a good plan, it's blubbly-good!"

BurnerMan hits BubbleMan on the head.

BurnerMan: "Stop saying that!"  
BubbleMan: "Bu-lub…"

…To Be Continued.


	20. Water Parks are so Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 20: Water Parks are so Embarrassing!**

That Saturday…

Ryan arrives at work. As he signs in, he looks at the availability chart on the wall.

Ryan: "That's weird. Karin's got all of today off. She normally doesn't take days off."

Ryan goes into the locker room and opens his locker. He finds a lunch there with a note.

Ryan: "Oh, it's from Karin again."

He reads the note: 'To Ryan, here's today's lunch. Sorry I couldn't give it to you myself today. -Karin.'

Ryan: "I can't believe she's still doing this for me."

The manager walks in.

Manager: "Ryan, what are you doing here?"  
Ryan: "Uh, what do you mean? I'm scheduled today."  
Damon: "Not anymore!"

Damon and Katy walk in.

Ryan: "What are you two doing here!?"  
Katy: "We got today off for you, so be thankful!"  
Damon: "Remember, we're going to check out that water park today."  
Ryan: "I told you before, I'm not going! I have a problem with large quantities of water!"  
Katy: "What, are you a vampire or something? You're not gonna dissolve or anything like that."  
Ryan: _"Sometimes, I wonder…"  
_Manager: "Go ahead, Ryan. You haven't had a day off yet. Take a break."  
Ryan: "No thanks, I'd rather stay and-"  
Manager: "You WILL take the day off, understood!"  
Ryan (sweat drop): "Fine, you win…"

At the water park…

Karin: "Alright Maki, you ready?"  
Maki: "Um-hmm."  
Winner: "Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Karin!"  
Karin: "Uh, okay?"  
Winner: "Why is Miss Karin's friend-and-sidekick here?"  
Maki (whispers): "Stick to the plan…"  
Karin: "Is that a problem?! Hmph! I'm going home!"  
Winner: "I must apologize. Miss Karin's friend-and-sidekick is allowed to come as well."  
Maki: "My name is Maki…"  
Winner: "Well, let's go! Our day awaits!"

Karin, Maki and Winner go into the water park. About 10 minutes later, Ryan, Katy and Damon arrive outside the water park.

Ryan: "How did I get dragged into this…?"  
Damon: "Simple. We talked you into it."  
Ryan: "You'll pay for this…"  
Katy: "Oh, come on! What's the problem?"  
Ryan: "Wh-What's the problem? The fact I'm terrified of water!"  
Damon: "You what?"  
Katy: "He's had some problem since ever about putting his head under water. Afraid he'll drown or something."  
Ryan: "Which is exactly why I'm not going in there!"  
Damon: "Too bad!"

Damon grabs Ryan and drags him inside.

Ryan: "Damn you! Damon, let go!"

Inside…

Winner: "Miss Karin, are you ready … what the!?"

Winner sees Karin in a completely horrible bathing suit.

Karin: "Are you sure about this, Maki? It was the worst one I could find."  
Maki: "Yes, what kind of guy would like that?"  
Winner: "It's … stupendous!"  
Karin: "What?! This is my mom's old bathing suit! It's the most uncool thing ever!"  
Maki: "Uh, Winner, interesting taste…"  
Karin: "Oh, this should have worked! That's it, I'm changing!"

A bit later, Karin's in a normal bathing suit.

Winner: "Wow! Westernization! A flower in bloom! You're a vision no matter which way I look at you!"  
Karin: "Oh, you think so?"  
Maki: "Karin, the plan!"  
Karin: "Oh, that's right!"

At a water slide…

Winner: "Isn't this fun, Miss Karin!?"  
Karin: "Hmph. I'm not interested!"

In the wave pool…

Winner: "Aren't these waves fun, Miss Karin!?"  
Karin: "Hmph. It just makes me seasick."  
Winner: "Oh, I guess you're right…"

A wave knocks Winner upside down.

At the diving boards…

Winner: "Isn't this fun, Miss Karin!?"  
Karin: "Hmph. I hate high places."  
Winner: "You do?"

Winner wipes out on his landing.

Winner: "What should we do next, Miss Karin?"  
Maki (whispering): "I don't think it's working…"  
Karin: "I guess it's time for 'Operation Greedy Girl'!"  
Winner: "Anything you want, Miss Karin?"  
Karin: "Bring me something to drink!"  
Winner: "Coming right up, Miss Karin!"  
Karin: "Bring me something to eat!"  
Winner: "Coming right up, Miss Karin!"  
Karin: "I'm thirsty again!"  
Winner: "Coming right up, Miss Karin!"  
Karin: "Still hungry!"  
Winner: "Coming right up, Miss Karin!"  
Karin: "Bring me more!"  
Winner: "Coming right up, Miss Karin!"  
Maki: "I think you went overboard…"

Karin and Maki look at the enormous amount of food on the table.

Karin: "I think it backfired…"  
Maki: "There's no way you can eat all this!"  
Karin: "Then it's time for 'Operation Eats Like a Pig Girl'!"

Karin and Maki start eating like mad.

Winner: "Amazing! Incredible! Your greatest talent is eating!"  
Karin: _"What!? Now I'm gonna be sick…!"_

In another part of the park…

Katy: "Come on, Ryan! Jump in!"  
Ryan: "Ha! Not likely!"  
Damon: "Then … allow me to assist you!"

Damon pushes Ryan into the pool and makes a big splash.

Ryan: "Gwaaah!"

Ryan quickly pulls his head out from under the water.

Ryan: "Be careful! You could have killed me!"  
Damon: "Oh, what's the problem? The God of Destruction's afraid of a little water? Maybe I should tell the Darkloids that!"  
Ryan: "Don't joke about it!"  
Katy: "Really, Ryan. You should learn to hold your breath underwater eventually."  
Ryan: "I'll be fine."  
Damon: "Well, you better hold it now! Cannonball!"

Damon jumps into the pool with a cannonball dive.

Ryan: "Aaaaah!"

After the dive, everyone's completely soaked.

Ryan: "I can't believe you!"  
Damon: "Oh, come on! Could you have a little bit of fun for once?"  
Ryan: "Not here!"

A giant wave from the wave pool rises right at them.

Ryan: "Since when do wave pools have 10 foot high waves!?"

The wave crashes down on them. They all resurface immediately.

Ryan: "Damn it! I'm sick of this place!"

Behind him, Karin was washed away by the wave.

Karin: "Darn it. That wave knocked me away from Maki and Winner…"

Karin ends up floating backwards into Ryan.

Karin & Ryan: "Huh? Sorry!"

They both turn to face each other.

Karin & Ryan: "What are you doing here!?"  
Katy: "Ryan, do you know her?"  
Ryan: "Uh, kind of…"  
Katy: "Aw, how cute!"  
Ryan: "Quiet!"  
Karin: "But, what are you doing here? I thought you were working today?"  
Ryan: "Well, I was. But … you took today off for this?"  
Karin: "Well, I'm kind of in an awkward situation…"  
Winner: "Well, well. Violating our agreement already, are we!?"

Winner swims over.

Ryan: "You're here!?"  
Winner: "I demand to know why you're here!"  
Ryan: "Uh, coincidence?"  
Katy: "Hey, that's the other guy who won the tickets in the contest!"  
Ryan: "He what!?"  
Winner: "Oh, so you're the other winner huh?"  
Ryan: _"This is a horrible coincidence…"  
_Karin: _"This is such an embarrassing coincidence…"_  
BurnerMan: "Alright, we're tired of waiting!"

BurnerMan, BubbleMan and PlantMan teleport in just outside the edge of the pool.

Ryan: "You too!? This has got to be the worst possible coincidence of all time!"  
BurnerMan: "What are you talking about? This is no coincidence. We rigged this!"  
BubbleMan: "We rigged the contest so your sister won those tickets, just to get you here!"  
Damon: "So, your plan was to get us to … relax?"  
BubbleMan: "No! Our plan was to catch you off guard, blub!"  
Ryan: "Off guard? Not likely! Katy, Damon, let's get 'em! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Nothing happens.

Ryan: "Oh right … my PET's on the table outside the pool!"  
PlantMan: "Got you!"  
Ryan: "Not good!"  
Maki: "Hey, what's this?"

Maki picks up Ryan's PET of the table.

Ryan: "Maki, toss it here!"  
Maki: "Okay!"

Maki tosses it. Ryan misses it, and the PET sinks into the pool.

Ryan: "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"  
Karin: "What's wrong? Dive and get it!"  
Ryan: "I can't … I have a problem with putting my head underwater…"  
Karin: "Fine, I'll get it!"

Karin takes a deep breath and dives. She grabs the PET and resurfaces.

Karin: "Here, Ryan."

Karin hands Ryan his PET.

Ryan: "Thanks. Alright, Darkloids! Time's up! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "You're plan's all washed up!"  
BurnerMan: "Hardly. Get wet!"  
PlantMan: "BubbleMan, use the DarkChip."  
BubbleMan: "DarkChip, DarkWide! Blub!"

BubbleMan holds up a DarkChip. A water launcher appears on his arm, and he fires a large burst of water at SC Ryan, knocking him away into a deep part of the pool.

Karin: "Ryan!"  
BubbleMan: "Heh, he's sunk, blub!"

Karin dives underwater.

CS Ryan: _"Darn it! I can't even open my eyes!"_

Karin finds CS Ryan, grabs his arm and pulls him up out of the water. They both resurface, both gasping for air.

CS Ryan: "Huh? Karin…?"  
Karin: "You … weren't going to make it… You're okay, right?"  
CS Ryan: "Uh … yeah, thanks to you."  
Karin: "No problem."  
BurnerMan: "Ew, how mushy!"  
CS Ryan: "Shut it, BurnerMan!"  
BurnerMan: "And what'll you do about it?"  
CS Ryan: "This! Bass, activate a Style Change!"  
Bass: "Roger! Activating AquaShadow Style!"

CS Ryan changes into AquaShadow style.

CS Ryan: "Element Cloak!"

CS Ryan dissolves into the water.

BurnerMan: "What!? I can't see him!"  
PlantMan: "Damn! I though he couldn't stand the water!"  
CS Ryan: "You're right, I can't! Aqua Surge!"

A massive tidal wave rises at the edge of the pool and washes the Darkloids away. CS Ryan jumps out of the water.

PlantMan: "How'd you do that?"  
CS Ryan: "Simple. My Element Cloak let's me merge with the environment. Since I was in an Aqua-based Style, I can cloak in water."  
BurnerMan: "So what? You're out of the water now! Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan tries to use his flamethrower, but his back burners won't light and no flame is made.

BurnerMan: "Damn it!"  
BubbleMan: "He got waterlogged, blub!"  
CS Ryan: "If you want to see some fire, check out this new weapon!"

CS Ryan's arm turns into a cannon in the shape of a dragon's head.

CS Ryan: "Go, Dragon Blazer!"

CS Ryan fires a burst of flame in the shape of a large dragon at the Darkloids, blowing up and sending them flying into the sky.

BurnerMan: "It looks like…"  
PlantMan: "We're blasting…"  
BubbleMan: "Off again, blub!"

They fly through the roof of the water park into the horizon.

CS Ryan deactivates his CyberSuit.

Ryan: "No problem!"  
Karin: "Ryan, you did it!"

Karin runs up to Ryan and hugs him.

Ryan: "Wh-what!? Karin!?"  
Karin: "Huh?!"

Karin backs away.

Karin: "Uh, sorry…"  
Ryan: "Uh…"  
Winner: "No way … Karin likes HIM over ME!"  
Maki: "That's what she's been trying to tell you for the past 2 weeks!"  
Winner: "I thought so…"

At the end of the day…

Ryan: "Karin, why did you come here anyway?"  
Karin: "Well, you remember what happened a few days ago, right?"  
Ryan: "You mean … oh, right. That."  
Karin: "Well, afterwards, Winner asked me on a date. Maki and I tried a plan to get Winner to stop chasing after me, but I don't know if ti actually worked."  
Ryan: "You mean, you … didn't willingly go on this date with him?"  
Karin: "No. I don't want anything to do with him!"  
Maki: "Aw, the couple's back together!"  
Ryan & Karin: "We are NOT A COUPLE!"

Ryan and Karin look at each other with confused faces.

Ryan: "Huh, I can't believe we said that at the same time."  
Karin: "Yeah, it's almost as if we're actually a couple or something. Not like we are or anything!"  
Ryan: "Uh, yeah, right!"

And meanwhile, in an abandoned cathedral…

BurnerMan: "BubbleMan, you idiot! Remind me NEVER to agree to any plan of yours EVER AGAIN!"  
BubbleMan: "It wasn't my fault, blub!"  
PlantMan: "It's fine. We just have to rethink this over…"

…To Be Continued.


	21. Duel Rematches are so Embarrssing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 21: Duel Rematches are so Embarrassing!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This … took … forever…

That night…

Jeff (on radio): "We're sending a special present over, Damon. Make sure you get it to Ryan."  
Damon: "Yeah, sure…"

The following week at school, Ryan and Karin are eating lunch on the roof of the school.

Ryan: "These lunches just seem to get better every time! Thanks again!"  
Karin: "No problem."  
Ryan: "Um, can I ask something?"  
Karin: "Yeah, what?"  
Ryan: "Why does your blood react, I mean, why does it increase?"  
Karin: "Uhh! I … I…"  
Ryan: "Sorry, was that a bad question?"  
Karin: "No, it's just…"  
Ryan: "If you don't want to answer, it's fine."  
Karin: "Okay…"

Winner bursts throught he door.

Winner: "I have found you yet again, Ryan! You will pay for breaking your promise!"  
Ryan: "Oh god, not again … I didn't break any promise!"  
Winner: "Hardly! Then why are you with Miss Karin!?"  
Karin: "Because I want to be with Ryan!"  
Winner: "What?!"  
Ryan: "Karin, you … mean it?"  
Karin: "Uh, I … that's not quite what I meant…"  
Winner: "Putting that aside, Ryan, I challenge you to one final duel, to decide it all! I will put my destiny on the line for Miss Karin, and defeat you in another duel!"  
Ryan: "No way."  
Winner: "You decline?"  
Ryan: "Yep."  
CS Damon: "Not happening."

Ryan, Karin, and Winner turn to see CS Damon on the roof with them.

Ryan: "What are you doing here? Didn't I say not to show up here again!?"  
CS Damon: "That was if you beat me in our last duel. Apparently, you haven't been winning much at all lately."  
Ryan: "Alright, then why are you here?"  
CS Damon: "To make a little addition to the situation."

CS Damon tosses Ryan and Winner each a DUEL DISK SYSTEM!! Yeah, Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged seriously rotted my brain now. It's more repetitive than "In America" now.

CS Damon: "Ryan, prove that you still are a decent Duelist. Otherwise, I just may have to find a new partner for the World Championships."  
Ryan: "Whatever. Do you actually think I'm at all interested in that anymore?"  
CS Damon: "…Oh, by the way, take this."

CS Damon tosses Ryan a card.

Ryan: "What the? I've never heard of this one before."  
CS Damon: "It's a brand new one. Jeff, Karl and the guys made it for you. Make sure you use it."  
Ryan: "I guess… 'Armed Dragon Infinity'? …Hmph, fine, I'll use it."

Ryan shuffles the card into his Deck.

Winner: "The stage is set! We will follow the same conditions as in our last duel! The loser is not allowed to see Miss Karin again!"  
Ryan: "Karin, you okay with this?"  
Karin: "Huh?"  
Ryan: "I'm not going to agree to this if you're not okay with it."  
Karin: "I … I believe in you. You can beat him!"  
Ryan: "Got it."

Ryan turns to face Winner.

Ryan: "Winner, get your game on!"  
Winner: "And prepare to lose!"

(LP: Ryan: 8000 / Winner: 8000)

Ryan: "Mind if I start?"  
Winner: "Go ahead. Rush to your defeat."  
Ryan: "Not likely. Here goes!" (Draws.) "Looks like I'll play one monster face-down, and throw down 2 face-downs! Your turn!"  
Winner: "Time to reclaim my destiny!" (Draws.) "I summon 'Elemental Hero Stratos' (ATK 1800 / DEF 300) in Attack mode. And now I activate 'Stratos'' special ability! I can add 'Destiny Hero - Plasma' (ATK 1900 / DEF 600) to my hand!"  
Ryan: _"Damn! He can hold that card back as long as he wants! If he plays it, I'll lose like last time!"_

Winner: "I play 2 cards face-down, then attack with 'Stratos'!"

'Elemental Hero Stratos' destroys 'Masked Dragon'. (ATK 1400 / DEF 1100)

Ryan: "You fell right for it! I activate 'Masked Dragon's' effect to Special Summon 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK 1200 / DEF 900) in Defense mode, and I'll chain that with 'Michizure'. This Trap activates when I lose a monster on my field, and it gets rid of one of yours!"

'Elemental Hero Stratos' is destroyed.

Winner: "No matter, I will recover! Activate 'Graceful Charity'. I draw 3 and discard 2, more specifically, 'Destiny Hero – Malicious' (ATK 800 / DEF 800) and 'Destiny Hero - Disk Commander' (ATK 300 / DEF 300). Then, by removing 'Malicious' from my Graveyard, I can summon another one from my Deck in Defense mode. I end there."  
Ryan: "Fine with me. (Draws.) "First, I activate 'Armed Dragon LV3's' effect. He's sent to the Graveyard, and in exchange, I can Special Summon 'Armed Dragon LV5' (ATK 2400 / DEF 1000) from my Deck in Attack mode. Now, attack 'Destiny Hero - Malicious'!"

'Armed Dragon LV5' destroys 'Destiny Hero - Malicious'.

Winner: "I chain with my 'Destiny Signal'. It summons 'Destiny Hero - Doom Lord' (ATK 600 / DEF 800) in Attack mode."  
Ryan: "Alright, I end my turn. And now, 'Armed Dragon LV5's' effect activates. Go, dragon evolution, from 'Armed Dragon LV5' to 'Armed Dragon LV7'! (ATK 2800 / DEF 1000)  
Winner: (Draws.) _"Perfect! He won't know what hit him! _I activate 'Call of the Haunted', which Special Summons 'Elemental Hero Stratos' from my Graveyard in Attack mode. And I'll select his second ability, destroying your face-down card!"

'Sakuretsu Armor' is destroyed by 'Stratos's' effect.

Winner: Uses spell Dark Core (Discards Destiny Hero - Disk Commander) Removes Armed Dragon LV7 from play. Now I play 'Polymerization', fusing 'Elemental Hero Avian' (ATK 1000 / DEF 1000) and 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' (ATK 1200 / DEF 800) into 'Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer'!" (ATK 2100 / DEF 1200)  
Ryan: "I thought this was a Destiny Hero deck?"  
Winner: "It's not up to you to determine the medium for which I base my deck upon! I remove 'Destiny Hero – Malicious' from my Graveyard to summon another from my Deck in Attack mode! Now, direct attack, everyone!"

All of Winner's monsters attack Ryan directly.

(Ryan: 2700 / Winner: 8000)

Winner: "I end my turn."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "Hmph. Too bad, but now I'm going overkill! Activate 'Future Fusion'! I send 5 Dragons from my Deck to my Graveyard: 2 'Luster Dragons' (ATK 1900 / DEF 1600), one 'Masked Dragon', one 'Spear Dragon' (ATK 1900 / DEF 0), and one 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4' (ATK 1600 / DEF 1000). And after that, I play 'Dragon's Mirror', removing those same 5 Dragons from the game to Fusion Summon 'Five-Headed Dragon'! (ATK 5000 / DEF 5000) Now, attack 'Destiny Hero - Doom Lord'!"

'Destiny Hero – Doom Lord' is destroyed.

(LP: Ryan: 2700 / Winner: 3400)

Ryan: "One card face-down. And I'll leave it as is."  
Winner: (Draws.) It's the time of reckoning! Time to face your true destiny!"  
Ryan: Wait, you're not summoning…!?"  
Winner: "You know? Well, I'm impressed you figured it out. I Tribute 'Elemental Hero Stratos', 'Destiny Hero – Malicious', and 'Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer' to Special Summon 'Destiny Hero – Plasma' (ATK 1900 / DEF 600) in Attack mode!"  
Ryan: "Not good!"  
Winner: "And now, I use 'Plasma's' effect. He absorbs 'Five-Headed Dragon' and gains half of its Attack points, bolstering him to 4400! Now, direct attack!"

'Destiny Hero – Plasma' attacks Ryan directly.

Ryan: "Too slow! Face-down card open! 'Negate Attack'! Your attack's as good as dead!"  
Winner: "And so is your next dragon! I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy 'Future Fusion' and prevent you from summoning another 'Five-Headed Dragon'! That ends my turn."  
Ryan: (Draws.) "Fine. I activate 'Burial from the Different Dimension' to bring 'Armed Dragon LV7' back to the Graveyard, then 'Level Modulation'. You draw 2 cards so I can summon 'Armed Dragon LV7' from the Graveyard!"  
Winner: "You give me a bonus and summon a weak monster? Are you asking me to kill you? Is surrendering so bad that you need to go out with a bang!?"  
Ryan: "Yeah right! Now get ready, for a major 'Armed Dragon' evolution! I Tribute 'Armed Dragon LV7' to summon 'Armed Dragon LV10' (ATK 3000 / DEF 2000), and then Tribute 'Armed Dragon LV10' to Special Summon my new monster, 'Armed Dragon Infinity'!" (ATK 4000 / DEF 4000)  
Winner: "An impressive monster. But it lacks the power and resolve to destroy 'Plasma'."  
Ryan: "Oh, please. That's why I'm here; to help destroy it! Go, 'Mystical Space Typhoon', destroy 'Five-Headed Dragon'!"

The 'Five-Headed Dragon' equipped to 'Destiny Hero – Plasma' is destroyed.

Ryan: "Next, 'Shrink' to cut 'Destiny Hero - Plasma's' Attack points in half, and 'Axe of Despair' on 'Armed Dragon Infinity' to boost his Attack by 1000 points!"  
Winner: "But that difference is too great! I'll lose!"  
Ryan: "Exactly, game shot! Now attack! Infinity Blast, aim and fire!"

'Armed Dragon Infinity' fires a laser blast from its arm cannon at 'Destiny Hero - Plasma' and destroys it.

(Ryan: 2700 / Winner: 0)

Ryan: "That's game!"  
Winner: "NOOOOOOOO!!"

Winner collapses to the ground.

Winner: "I lost … but how? It's inconceivable! Impossible!"  
CS Damon: "Simple. Ryan's reason for this duel was far more important than yours."  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
CS Damon: "Winner, you were fighting for yourself, and no one else! At least Ryan was fighting for someone else!"  
Winner: "Liar! I was fighting for Miss Karin!"  
Ryan: "Hardly, you love-sick … idiot!"  
Winner: "I beg your pardon?"  
Ryan: "Have you thought even once about what Karin wanted? All this time, she kept telling em that she wanted you to stop following her. And you wouldn't listen! So I had to step in and make you listen."  
Winner: " I … I…"  
CS Damon: "Woah. Ryan, I never thought you were so … confident."  
Ryan: "Are you sure that's the right thing to say about this? Get lost."  
CS Damon: "Hmph, fine."

CS Damon activates his jetpack and flies off.

Ryan: "Well, Winner, looks like you'll have to keep up your end of the bargain, huh?"  
Winner: "Yes, I accept this defeat with honor. Please take this card as a sign of your victory."

Winner gives Ryan his 'Destiny Hero – Plasma' card.

Ryan: "Um, are you sure about this?"  
Winner: "Yes, I am."  
Karin: "Cool, you got a new card!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, thanks!"  
Winner: "Think nothing of it. You have proven to be a worthy rival who has bested me in battle."  
Ryan: "Um, okay…?"  
Winner: "However, I will not give up. I will find loopholes around this situation!"  
Ryan & Karin: (sweat drop) "Loopholes?"  
Winner: "Until we meet again!"

Winner runs back into the school.

Ryan: "Um, we're in the same class…"  
Karin: "Whew! I'm glad that's done with."  
Ryan: "Yeah, and now it should be a bit easier for you right?"  
Karin: "Yeah, thanks to you!"  
Ryan: "Aw, come on. It was nothing."

… To Be Continued.

Create-a-Card Catalog (Search card names on Photobucket):

AUTHOR's NOTE: Created Cards won't really be appearing until CyberWarriors Season 4: Duel Monsters, but when a new one appears, it'll be showcased like this.

CYB4-EN 014 Armed Dragon Infinity  
WIND / Dragon / Level 12  
ATK 4000 / DEF 4000  
This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can be Special Summoned only by Tributing 1 'Armed Dragon LV10' you control. During your Main Phase, discard 1 card from your hand to destroy all monsters your opponent controls.  
Attack Name: Infinity Blast  
Effect Name: Raigeki Storm


	22. Karin's Grandmother is so Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 22: Karin's Grandmother is so Embarrassing!**

A few nights later, near the end of October…

On the city streets, CS Ryan and BurnerMan are battling … again…

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, DashAttack!"  
BurnerMan: "Burning Jets!"

Both of them dash at each other, find they're at equal power, then jump away from each other.

CS Ryan: "Damn! We're actually a match!?"  
BurnerMan: "Heh, just tell me if this is a match! DarkChip, DarkCannon!"

BurnerMan arms himself with a dark-coloured cannon and prepares to fire.

CS Ryan: "Now, if only you had better aim. EarthBreaker!"

CS Ryan slams the ground with his hand, creating a massive earthquake all around them.

BurnerMan: "Damn you … woah!"

BurnerMan trips and lands on the DarkCannon, firing and shooting him straight into the sky.

BurnerMan: "Damn you! I'm blasting off again!?"  
CS Ryan: "Not good! The earthquake's out of control!"

The size of the earthquake gets larger and larger!

Bass: "Ryan, I'm reading 4 on the Richter Scale! What did you do!?"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, you tell me!"

CS Damon and CS Katy show up, running over to CS Ryan.

CS Damon: "The earthquake originated here. What the hell happened!?"  
CS Katy: "What did you do this time, Ryan!?"  
CS Ryan: "Well, I … kinda … caused the earthquake with my EarthBreaker move…"  
CS Damon: "You … IDIOT! You could've destroyed half the town!"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, I didn't. That should count for something, right?"  
CS Katy: "I don't think it's the same…"

And elsewhere, at Karin's house…

A coffin gets damaged from falling parts of their basement from the earthquake, and it opens…

Upstairs…

Calera: "Henry, you idiot!"

Calera hits Henry on the head with her slipper.

Karin: "Mama, why are you doing that!?"  
Calera: "Because your father's an idiot, sweetie."  
Karin: "Huh?"  
Calera: "We had 'her' locked up, and now she's out."  
???: "Who was locked up!?"

The door slams open. A woman with long hair walks in.

Henry: "MOMMY!!"  
Karin: "What!? Mommy? As in grandma!? MY GRANDMA!? But she looks just like me!"  
Calera: "Damn, she's here…"  
???: "Is that any way to talk to me after I've been asleep so long!?"  
Calera: "No, Elda… (of course it wouldn't matter anyway)"  
Elda: "Oh, my!"

Elda dashes at Karin and hugs her.

Elda: "Come here cutie! You got all the strong genes in the family. Good work, Henry!"  
Karin: "Help … me…!"

Elda stops hugging her and looks at Karin's … um, chest…

Elda: "Christ almighty, girl! Where'd you get a rack like that!?"  
Karin: "Eeep!"  
Calera: "Ahem."  
Elda: "Oh right … they're from her."

Henry pulls Elda away from Karin.

Henry: "Now Mom, we spoke about this. Don't sexually harass the grandchildren."  
Elda: "Well, they're bursting out of her collar like a couple of cantaloupes! How could I NOT grab 'em!?"  
Karin: _"My grandma felt me up … how embarrassing!"  
_Elda: "Anyways, I was wondering…"  
Everyone else: "…"  
Elda: "How did those boulders end up on top of my coffin?"  
Calera: "I placed them there. I couldn't bear it if your sleep was less than perfect. Or final."  
Elda: "They were extremely heavy. If it wasn't for that earthquake knocking them off, I would have dried up, YOU BITCH!"  
Karin (sweat drop): "I thought that the wife and mother-in-law rivalry was just a human thing…"  
Anju (sweat drop): "Guess not."

A small tremor hits the house.

Karin: "What was that!?"

Ren slams the door open.

Ren: "Hey Karin, your human friend's making a mess of the town again, causing that earthqu-"  
Elda: "Ren, sweetie! You've gotten so big!"  
Ren: "Oh, no fucking way!"

Ren storms out the room, with Elda chasing him.

Karin: "What's his problem?"  
Henry: "Ren met your grandmother a long time ago. He was 4. Let's just say he was smothered with affection, and now he's a bit … traumatized."  
Anju: "Wait, didn't Ren say something about your 'human friend'? And the earthquake?"  
Karin: "Oh no, don't tell me that was Ryan…? Did he cause the earthquake!?"  
Calera: "If he did, I'll killing him for setting that bitch of a mother-in-law free! I should have wiped his memory a long time ago!"  
Karin: "No, please don't do that!"  
Henry: "Either way, you can't let your grandma know that Ryan knows our secret. She's always had a strong hatred for humans."  
Karin: "But how do I keep her from finding out? I live my life during the day!"  
Henry: "Well, then you'll have to give up sleeping at night then."  
Karin: "I can't do that! That's impossible!"

Elda walks back into the room, holding a sleeve ripped from Ren's jacket.

Elda: "He got away."  
Henry: "Ren's just in that rebellious stage, that's all!"  
Karin: "He's 21…"  
Elda: "Anyway, I overheard something about a hum causing an earthquake. I say we check it out!"  
Karin: "Wh-why!?"  
Elda: 'To thank him silly! Your mother almost KILLED ME! Come on!"

Elda grabs Karin's arm and drags her out of the house and down the hill.

At the bottom, CS Ryan is using a VariableSword and practicing sword swings.

CS Ryan: "Sonicboom! Sonicboom! SonicBOOM!"

CS Ryan keeps firing shockwaves from his sword, slicing rocks and trees.

Higher up on the hill, behind a tree.

Elda: "Is that the one Ren was talking about?"  
Karin: "Yeah, he's a student in my class."  
Elda: "His technique … it's similar to a vampire hunter's."  
Karin: "What!? Ryan's not a vampire hunter!"  
Elda: "Really…?"

Back at the bottom, Damon and Katy show up.

Damon: "Alright Ryan, time to pack it in."  
CS Ryan: "I'm not done yet."

CS Ryan continues to practice with his sword.

Katy: "Come on, it's 3 AM. Let's go to sleep."  
CS Ryan: "You two go."  
Damon: "Nuh-uh. Not without you!"  
CS Ryan: "Look, I'm not going!"

CS Ryan fires a massive shockwave, leveling a whole row of trees.

Katy: "I think he's pissed…"  
CS Ryan: "Look, I'm just stressed, okay! I just … want to get this all done with and go home."  
Damon: "Sheesh, calm down before you cause another earthquake."  
CS Ryan: "Whatever. I'll pack it in later. You two just go already."  
Katy: "Fine then. Don't complain when you sleep in and miss school."

Katy and Damon walk off.

CS Ryan: "I don't need them … I don't need anyone! I just need to concentrate, and stop those Darkloids as soon as possible!"

CS Ryan fires an even larger shockwave, splitting a rock into atoms.

…To Be Continued.


	23. BattleChip Gate! Not that Embarrassing

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 23: BattleChip Gate! Not that Embarrassing…**

The next day, at school…

Ryan is fast asleep on his desk.

Teacher: "Ryan, wake up!"  
Ryan: "Whaa? Huh?"  
Teacher: "Now class, tomorrow is Halloween, and our school festival. This year, our class will be in charge of the haunted house. I understand it's short notice, so we'll be working on it today and tomorrow."  
Karin: _"_What_!?"  
_Ryan: _"Obviously the expression you'd see from a vampire…"_

Later, after school…

Karin: "Wait, Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Huh? IS something wrong?"  
Karin: "Yeah, really wrong! You see, after that earthquake yesterday, my grandmother woke up and she … she thinks you're a vampire hunter!"  
Ryan: "Okay, start from the beginning. What?"  
Karin: "You caused that earthquake, right?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, by accident. One of my attacks went overkill."  
Bass: "That's because you accidentally activated your Emotion Program, idiot."  
Ryan: "Shut up, Bass. Okay Karin, what does the earthquake have to do with this?"  
Karin: "Well, my grandmother was sleeping in her coffin in the basement, and the earthquake woke her up. And then she was curious as to what woke her up."  
Ryan: "So, then…?"  
Karin: "We ended up going down the hill. We saw you practicing yesterday."  
Ryan: "And…?"  
Karin: "Your training reminded her of a style that vampire hunters use! So she's assuming that you're some 21st century vampire hunter!"  
Ryan: "You've got to be joking…"  
Karin: "No! And to make it worse, Daddy says she's got a grudge against humans! So she could go after you!"  
Ryan: "…So?"  
Karin: "It means you're in danger!"  
Ryan: "I doubt it."  
Karin: "Look, I'll try to get her off the idea that you're a vampire hunter, but…"  
Ryan: "Look, it's okay. I'll be fine."

Ryan's PET phone rings.

Ryan: "Aw, crud. Hello?"  
Damon: "Ryan, get over here, we got more snail mail straight from home!"  
Ryan: "Really? Sweet! I'm on my way!"

Ryan runs off.

Karin: "Ryan, wait up!"

Karin runs after Ryan.

At Ryan's house.

Ryan: "So, what is it?"  
Damon: "Check this thing out."

Damon hands Ryan a weird blue devise.

Ryan: "This is…?"  
Damon: "It's called a BattleChip Gate. Think of it like a PET, but for when you're in CyberSuit form."  
Ryan: "But isn't that pointless. I just hold the BattleChip in my hand, and I can activate it."  
Damon: "True, but that takes some time to grab the right chip. With this, someone else can take care of the chips for you, and download them to you."  
Ryan: "Wait, are you saying … it's like they're operating me … like I'm the NetNavi here?"  
Damon: "Basically."  
Ryan: "Well, thanks, I guess. Later."

Ryan and Karin leave Ryan's house.

Karin: "So that thing'll help you fight?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I guess."

Ryan's PET alarm starts beeping.

Bass: "Ryan, you spoke too soon. We got Darkloids!"  
Ryan: "Where?"  
Bass: "I'll give you the coordinates."  
Ryan: "Right. I'm gone!"  
Karin: "Hey, I'm coming too!"  
Ryan: "Fine, but you hold on to this."

Ryan gives Karin the BattleChip Gate and a few BattleChips.

Ryan: "I'll be counting on you, then."  
Karin: "No problem!"  
Ryan: "They're in the park. Let's go!"

Ryan and Karin run to the park.

Inside the park…

Winner: "You're in league with that vampire, aren't you?"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, so what?"  
Winner: "Then you are my enemy as well! Prepare to be defeated!"  
Ryan: "Step back, Winner!"

Ryan and Karin show up.

BurnerMan: "Finally! This guy was really pissing me off!"  
Ryan: "Heh, well I'm glad you didn't leave either. Karin, get the BattleChip Gate ready."  
Karin: "I'm ready!"  
Ryan: "Okay! CyberSuit, Activate now!"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Let's rock! TriBuster!"

CS Ryan fires his spread-fire buster gun at BurnerMan, exploding all around him.

BurnerMan: "Not bad. DarkChip, DarkCannon!"

BurnerMan aims with the DarkCannon and fires.

CS Ryan: "Karin, a defensive chip would be nice around now!"  
Karin: "Okay, maybe this one. Download!"

CS Ryan turns invisible long enough for the DarkCannon shot to go straight through him.

BurnerMan: "What the hell!?"  
CS Ryan: "Nice one! An Invisible BattleChip! Now, try another one!"  
Karin: "Okay…"

A flame cannon appears on CS Ryan's arm.

CS Ryan: "A HeatShot? Oh well. Fire!"

CS Ryan fires the HeatShot weapon at BurnerMan.

BurnerMan: "Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan dashes straight through the HeatShot attack, doing no damage to him, and tackling CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Gaahh!"  
BurnerMan: "Try this! Strike Burner!"

BurnerMan torches CS Ryan with his flamethrower.

CS Ryan: "Karin, use an AreaGrab, quick!"  
Karin: "I don't know which one that is!"  
CS Ryan: "Any chip'll do!"  
Karin: "Okay, then this one!"

3 bombs appear in between CS Ryan and BurnerMan.

CS Ryan: "Crap, not a TripleBomb!"

The TripleBombs explode, sending both of them flying.

CS Ryan: "Darn it!"  
BurnerMan: "You'll pay for that!"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, it wasn't my fault!"  
Winner: "Karin, what is that devise?"  
Karin: "It lets me give weapons to Ryan to fight with."  
Winner: "Let me see it. See? Look at the chip pictures. I say, give him the sword one."  
Karin: "O-okay… downloading…"

A VariableSword appears on CS Ryan's arm.

CS Ryan: "Now we're talking! Sonic … BOOM!"

CS Ryan fires a massive shockwave right at BurnerMan, sending him flying into a tree.

BurnerMan: "Damn it!"

BurnerMan teleports away.

CS Ryan deactivates his CyberSuit and transforms back.

Karin: "Sorry I goofed up there…"  
Ryan: "It's fine. You had no clue what those BattleChips were. Maybe I'll label them next time."  
Karin: "Yeah, that should be easier."  
Winner: "Ryan, who was that guy? He was with those other two at the water park earlier."  
Ryan: "It's a … really long story."  
Winner: "Then tell me! I demand you tell me!"  
Ryan: "And if not?"  
Winner: "Then I challenge you to a duel!"  
Ryan: "No way! Not again!"  
Winner: "Then you'll tell us?"  
Ryan: "Well, Karin knows a bit of it already…"

Ryan tells them both the entire story, including their home dimension, the Darkloids, and the Goddess of Light.

Ryan: "So that's the jist of it. I still need to figure out why ShadeMan even came here. I have no clue on that one."  
Winner: "Well, I will help you. This ShadeMan is a vampire, and I must defeat him!"  
Karin (sweat drop): "I think he might be out of your league…"  
Winner: "Nonsense! Totally unrealistic! I can defeat ANY vampire if I put my mind to it!"  
Ryan: "I think that's what we're afraid of…"

And later that day.

Ryan: "Alright Karin, I'll see you tomorrow for the school festival!"

Karin: "You too! Bye!"

Ryan and Karin wave, and then head in different directions to their homes.

Later, at Karin's house…

Karin: "I'm home!"  
Elda: "Hi! Where were you so early in the day?"  
Karin: "I was at school … eep!"  
Elda: "School, as in 'human school'?"  
Henry: "See Mom, Karin's a late bloomer! She's still not a full vampire!"  
Elda: "Nice try. She's already so developed, especially her chest."  
Karin: "Ugh…"  
Elda: "It's obvious she's a blood-making vampire."  
Henry: "You knew!?"  
Calera: "Great … there goes that secret…"  
Elda: "Oh, it's not so bad, Karin! You get to scope out your victims, even though you can't erase their memories or anything."  
Karin: "Um, okay… Actually, I was fine with it."  
Elda: "Oh, I bet you are. By the way, just a curious question. What's your relation with that Ryan kid?"  
Karin: "What? Nothing! How'd you get an idea like that!?"  
Elda: "Unlike you, we can control bats and use them as our eyes, remember?"  
Karin: "Uh-oh…"  
Elda: "Let me give you some advice. Humans and vampires can never coexist."  
Karin: "You're wrong! I've been perfectly fine!"  
Elda: "You're being misguided. I'll show you how wrong you are. It'll only end in tragedy for you if you continue like this."

Elda walks away.

Karin: "…Oh no … Ryan…"

And at a hidden location…

ShadeMan: "You failed again! I'm surrounded by incompetents!"  
PlantMan: "And to make matters worse, this 'BattleChip Gate' item could prove to be a problem if they continue to use it against us."  
ShadeMan: "Forget that piece of scrap electronics. We need a chance to eliminate Ryan for good this time!"  
BurnerMan: "Well, I have a good idea on a location. Tomorrow, the school he's attending is having a festival. And since it's Halloween, we can probably strut right in without being caught."  
BubbleMan: "And then we'll blub him good!"  
ShadeMan: "Either way, earlier, I discovered he might have another weakness…"  
PlantMan: "That being…?"  
ShadeMan: "That girl vampire who's always with him. She'll be his weakness."

…To Be Continued.


	24. School Festivals are so Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 24: School Festivals are so Embarrassing!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Biggest chapter to date. I always seem to do that…

The next day, Halloween, at the school's festival…

Ryan: "So this is what it's supposed to look like?"

Ryan's looking at his classroom. It's been converted into a miniature haunted house.

Ryan: "This looks pathetic… Is this supposed to scare anyone? Anyone at all?"  
Maki: "Well, duh! It's my design so it's flawless!"  
Ryan: "This is yours!?"  
Maki: "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"  
Ryan: "Yeah. For one thing … the colour's off. And there could've been a few more things to add."  
Maki: "You fix it then if you think you know how to do it."  
Ryan: "That's not what I meant…"  
Karin: "Sorry I'm late!"

Karin runs to Ryan and Maki.

Ryan: "Oh, you're not late. It's only 4:00 PM. School's done today!"  
Karin: "Oops, guess I really slept in!"  
Ryan (Sweat drop): "Ugh…"

And later that day, the School Festival…

Ryan: "So this is what one of these festivals look like?"  
Karin: "Yeah. Come on!"  
Ryan: "Hey! Wait up!"

They both run into the school to their classroom to help with the haunted house.

Student: "Ryan, I finally found you! I need your eyes!"  
Ryan: "My what!?"  
Student: "Look at this wall. All I need you to do is stare out that hole with your eye, and freak out the kids!"  
Ryan: "Are you saying my eye is freaky-looking!?"  
Student: "Yes, definitely that!"  
Ryan: "Grr…"  
Student: "Uhh, sorry…"  
Ryan: "Whatever, I got a new idea."

A few minutes, they test out Ryan's idea when some kids walk into the haunted house.

Kid1: "It's kinda scary."  
Kid2: "Oh come on. It's just made by high school kids."

They turn a corner to see a giant Slifer the Sky Dragon head roaring at them.

Kids: "Gaaaahhhh!!"

The kids dash out of the room.

Ryan, Karin, and the other student crawl out of a hidden area. Ryan turns off his Duel Disk and the Slifer hologram disappears.

Ryan: "Told you it would work."  
Student: "Even I'm scared…"  
Ryan: "And I was against this contraption the whole time. I'm really gonna like this DUEL DISK SYSTEM!!"  
Karin: "Could you stop saying it dramatically like that?"  
Ryan: "Oh, why not?!"

Ryan hands the Duel Disk and some other scarp cards to the student.

Ryan: "You use it for now. I'm taking a break."  
Karin: "I'm going too."

Later, outside…

Ryan: "Wow, look at all these booths. These are all different classes, but it's done so … professionally. What do you think, Karin?"

Karin isn't paying attention. Instead, she's looking around in all directions in a panic.

Ryan: "Umm…"  
Karin: "I'm keeping an eye out for my grandma. She threatened to bite you, remember?"  
Ryan: "It's daytime. I doubt it."  
Karin: "Oh. Right."  
Ryan: "I say let's go get something to eat. Come on."

They walk up to a booth.

Ryan: "We'll have some of the … what the?! Katy!? What are you doing here!?"  
Katy: "Our junior high school is too small, so our festival is here!"  
Ryan: "Wish you had told me…"  
Katy: "Huh? It's you from at the water park, right?"  
Karin: "Uh, yeah. Hi."  
Katy: "Ryan, are you on a date?"  
Ryan: "What?! No! Not a chance! Never! What kind of person do you think I am!? Noting is definitely not happening between us!"  
Karin: "Huh!? But…"  
Katy: "You just did a double negative."  
Ryan: "Uh…"  
Katy: "So something IS going on! Tell me!"  
Ryan: "No way! Just give us the food and give us a break! Drop the whole thing!"  
Katy: "Fine. Here's your food. Stuff your face already."  
Ryan: 'Thanks."

Ryan takes the food and they walk away.

Katy: "He's lying. Definitely. He always turns redder than his hair when he does."

At a bench inside the courtyard.

Ryan: "That was a close one…"  
Karin: "Yeah. Didn't expect your sister here…"  
Ryan: "We'll, let's eat! Huh?"  
Karin: "Wait, we only got one meal."  
Ryan: "Guess … we'll share?"  
Karin: "What!?'  
Ryan: "Is there a problem with that. I mean, you can have all of it if you want."  
Karin: "No, it's fine! I ate before actually! You can have it!"  
Ryan: "Well, okay."

Ryan starts eating.

Karin: _"That'd be so weird if we started eating together like that! And if someone saw us, it'd be so embarrassing! …Come to think of it, there are a lot of couples here. Don't tell me, people like Ryan's sister already think … we're a couple!?"  
_Ryan: "Mmm, that was good."  
Karin: "You're done already!?'  
Ryan: "Yeah. I ended up skipping breakfast today, so I really needed that."  
Karin: "That's good."  
Ryan: "Huh?"

Ryan looks up. He can faintly see BurnerMan flying high in the sky.

Ryan: "Well, look at that. I guess now I can work off that food right away."  
Karin: "What do you mean? Isn't that up there…?"  
Ryan: "Just a sec, this won't take long. CyberSuit, Go!"

Ryan holds up his PET and transforms into CS Ryan. He quickly activates his jetpack and flies straight up into the air, right at BurnerMan.

BurnerMan: "What a nice day. Almost makes me forget why we're here. …Huh?"

CS Ryan dashes up above BurnerMan and smashes him down into the courtyard before landing himself. Everyone in the crowd takes notice of the two and crowds around.

BurnerMan: "What the hell was that for?"  
CS Ryan: "Now, why are you asking a question like that?"  
BurnerMan: "Heh, this isn't like you. Not at all."  
CS Ryan: "And what's that supposed to mean. If you already forgot, it's my mission to destroy you Darkloids."  
BurnerMan: "You normally just don't attack first, that's all."  
CS Ryan: "Well, how would I know if you were spying on me then?"  
BurnerMan: "I have no need to spy on you. I know what happens in your life every freakin' day. You're always pretending not to act all lovey-dovey with that girl."  
CS Ryan: "Huh!?" (Sweat drop) "That does it!"

CS Ryan fires a blast from his arm cannon right past BurnerMan's head.

CS Ryan: "You got 10 seconds to get out."  
BurnerMan: "What!?"  
CS Ryan: "9 … 8 … 7…"  
BurnerMan: "We can talk this over, right?"  
CS Ryan: "6 … 5 … 4…"  
BurnerMan: "Fine, I'm gone!"

BurnerMan starts to fly away.

CS Ryan: "3, 2, 1, Go!"

CS Ryan fires his arm cannon at BurnerMan, blowing him away into the sky.

BurnerMan: "Damn it! I'm blasting off again!" (Twinkle)

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies to the back of the school, and transforms back to normal. He then runs around and finds Karin.

Ryan: "Sorry I took so long."  
Karin: "But I don't think that Darkloid did anything."  
Ryan: "If anything, I was preventing something else from happening."

Meanwhile, in the Darkloids' hidden base…

BurnerMan: "Damn it! Ouch!"

PlantMan is tending to BurnerMan's wound.

PlantMan: "I told you not to go out there. What do you do? Exactly the opposite. And now you get blasted away at a more frequent schedule than Team Rocket from Pokémon."  
BurnerMan: "Shut it. I don't see you doing recon."  
PlantMan: "We don't need to do recon, remember?"  
BurnerMan: "Whatever."  
BubbleMan: "Hey guys, it's ready!"  
ShadeMan: "Finally. You have a way for us to get into the school?"  
BubbleMan: "Yeah, blub! We'll fit right in!"

The Festival goes on, late into the night…

Elda flies to the school…

Elda: "Now, where are you hiding…?"

Elsewhere…

Karin: _"It's nighttime. Grandma's probably shown up already. I can smell her old lady perfume…"_

Karin starts to walk off.

Ryan: "Karin, where are you going?"  
Karin: "Oh, there was something I forgot to do!"

Karin runs off.

Ryan: "Oh…"

Elsewhere, outside…

In the crowd, BurnerMan, BubbleMan, PlantMan and ShadeMan are all in witch costumes, stirring a cauldron and chanting:

PlantMan: "Bubble bubble."  
ShadeMan: "Toil and trouble."  
BurnerMan: "Fire burn."  
BubbleMan: "And cauldron blubble!"  
All 4: (sweat drop)  
ShadeMan: "I can't believe you got me to do this…"  
PlantMan: "Hey, we have to stay in these witch costumes, or else Ryan'll recognize us. If he does, we're done!"

Inside the school…

Karin: _"I looked everywhere! Where is she? Wait … everywhere, except … the roof!"_

Karin runs to the roof and finds Elda standing on the roof.

Karin: "Grandma!"  
Elda: "What do you want, Karin?"  
Karin: "I know what you're trying to do! Please don't suck Ryan's blood! If you do…"  
Elda: "Oh, and why not?"  
Karin: "Because I … I…"  
Elda: "Well?"  
Karin: "Because I … I love him!"  
Elda: "So, you actually had the guts to say that."  
Karin: "So please, don't…"

Karin starts crying.

Elda: "Sorry, but I have to. Love between vampires and humans … only ends in tragedy, for both sides."  
Ryan: "Karin!"

Ryan runs out onto the roof.

Ryan: "What are you doing out here!? Huh?"  
Elda: "Oh, there you are. Looks like you did all the work for me. I don't need to find you anymore; you're right here."  
Ryan: "Oh crud, this probably was a bad time…"  
Elda: "This is for my granddaughter. I'll be sucking your blood now."  
Karin: "No!"

Karin runs up to Ryan and stands in front of him, blocking Elda.

Elda: "Move out of the way, Karin."  
Karin: "No! Because Ryan is … is …"

Karin collapses to the ground.

Ryan: "Oh no, it can't be … your blood level!"

Karin has another large nosebleed and faints.

Ryan: "Karin? Karin!"  
Elda: "Well, now that she's out of the way…"  
Ryan: "Not good."

Elda holds out her hand. Ryan's movements become completely frozen.

Ryan: "What the!?"  
Elda: "A little ability we have … nothing more."  
Ryan: "Not good!"

Karin wakes up.

Karin: "Ugh…"

Ryan's PET alarm goes off. Then an electrical discharge releases from it, zapping Ryan back to normal.

Ryan: "Ow!"  
Bass: "Ryan, get out of there! It's even worse now! I got 4 DarkPower readings! All 4 of the Darkloids are in the courtyard!"  
Ryan: "Damn! Not now! …Sorry Karin!"

Ryan runs back into the school. Soon after, Karin pulls herself up.

Karin: "Thank goodness…"  
Elda: "Doesn't matter. I'll get him later."  
Karin: "…No…"

In the courtyard soon after…

Ryan: "Alright, Darkloids, where are you!?"  
BubbleMan: "The jig is up!"  
ShadeMan: "Now! Darkloids, attack!"

They all throw off their costumes and charge at Ryan.

Ryan: "What the!?"

Ryan barely jumps away to avoid them. ShadeMan flies up to the sky, while the other 3 jump back.

ShadeMan: "I have other things to deal with. You three take care of him! It's time to begin the new era!"  
Ryan: "What!?"

ShadeMan flies high into the sky.

Ryan: "Damn it!"  
BurnerMan: "You're done this time! And what an occasion, let's party!"  
BubbleMan: "We're gonna blub you so hard, you're gonna be goin' to heaven!"  
Ryan: "Whatever! CyberSuit, let's go!"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan.

BurnerMan: "Swift and deadly! Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan dashes at CS Ryan. CS Ryan jumps overtop of BurnerMan and kicks his head into the ground.

CS Ryan: "That's it! This is the limit!"  
BurnerMan: "Like you said, whatever! Guys, open fire! Strike Burner!"  
PlantMan: "Plant Cannon!"  
BubbleMan: "Bubble Blaster!"

All 3 of the Darkloids fire their attacks at CS Ryan. CS Ryan holds out his hand, activates a LifeAura BattleChip, and blocks all the attacks. The aura disappears, and CS Ryan takes to the sky, after ShadeMan.

CS Ryan: "You're going down!"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, you think so?'

CS Ryan tries to punch ShadeMan, but he dodges it.

ShadeMan: "I have something else planned for you. And I'm sure that it won't be forgettable!"

ShadeMan disappears.

CS Ryan: "Damn! What's he talking about!?"

And from the roof…

Elda: "Ooh! He's a feisty one!"  
Karin: "Ryan, be careful…"

BurnerMan: "Hey, CS! Don't forget about us!"

BurnerMan fires his flamethrower into the sky at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "I've said a hundred times, don't call me CS!"

CS Ryan fires his arm cannon, negating BurnerMan's attack.

PlantMan: "Plant Cannon!"

PlantMan fires a green-coloured blast from his hand.

CS Ryan: "Too slow!"

CS Ryan dodges the shot.

BubbleMan: "Bubble Blaster!"

BubbleMan fires a spray of bubbles at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Oh, damn it! Not water attacks!"

CS Ryan gets hit by the bubble attack. All the bubbles explode on contact. CS Ryan is left barely floating in the sky.

CS Ryan: "Damn … who knew bubbles could hurt that much…"  
BurnerMan: "It's over! Burning Jets!"

BurnerMan dashes at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Psyche!"

CS Ryan pulls off his helmet and throws it at BurnerMan's head, stopping him in midair. Then CS Ryan warps in front of him, and pummels him to the ground, before catching his helmet and putting it back on.

CS Ryan: "This is getting really tedious…"

On the roof…

Karin: "Ryan, this should help!"

Karin pulls out the BattleChip Gate and downloads a BattleChip into it.

PlantMan: "He's exhausted! We got him now!"  
BurnerMan: "Let's finish this! Strike Burner!"  
PlantMan: "Plant Cannon!"  
BubbleMan: "Bubble Blaster!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm sick and tired…"

A FinalGun BattleChip activates on his arm.

CS Ryan: "Of fighting you! Go to hell!"

CS Ryan fires the FinalGun right at the Darkloids.

BurnerMan: "Activate DarkChip, DarkAura!"

BurnerMan activates a DarkChip that creates a dark version of the LifeAura around them. The FinalGun blast bounces off.

CS Ryan: "Grr … Emotion Program, activate!"

The NetNavi emblem on CS Ryan's CyberSuit glows, and CS Ryan is surrounded by a red aura.

CS Ryan: "FinalGun, Charge Shot Overload!"

CS Ryan fires an enormous FinalGun blast. The attack doesn't destroy the DarkAura, but it still has enough force to send the three Darkloids flying into the sky.

BubbleMan: "What the heck? I thought that aura was supposed to help us, blub!"  
PlantMan: "I think we pissed him off…"  
BurnerMan: "You'll pay for this!"  
All 3: "We're blasting off again!"

All 3 of them fly into the distance, Team Rocket-style.

CS Ryan: "Three down … now, where's ShadeMan!?"

On the roof…

Elda: "You helped him? What's wrong with you?"  
Karin: "I told you. I'll protect him, because he protects me. I'll protect him from those Darkloids, and from you if I have to!"

Karin runs back into the school.

Elda: "Foolish child…"

Inside the school…

Karin: "I hope Ryan's okay. I didn't want to run away like that…"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, don't worry. He has enough to keep himself occupied."

ShadeMan appears in from of Karin.

Karin: "I remember you!"  
ShadeMan: "And you should. With such a few number of vampires left, of course you should."  
Karin: "And since when would you look out for other vampires!? You're trying to destroy everything!"  
ShadeMan: "Nonsense. We're trying to rebuild … rebuild this world, among others. Your human friend can't seem to grasp that."  
Karin: "What?!"

Suddenly, CS Ryan bursts through the wall, tackling ShadeMan, and knocking him trough another wall out of the school.

CS Ryan: "Karin, run! It's not safe here!"  
Karin: "Huh!?"  
CS Ryan: "I said GO!"

CS Ryan flies out the hole in the school, right after ShadeMan.

CS Ryan: "Phoenix Charge!"

CS Ryan's body ignites into flames from his speed, and he tackles ShadeMan, sending him flying into the ground.

In the courtyard…

Winner: "Everyone evacuate quickly! There is a vampire in the vicinity! Run with extreme caution!"

Above him, CS Ryan and ShadeMan exchange DarkBlast attacks.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, VariableSword! Sonicboom!"

ShadeMan dodges the Sonicboom attack.

CS Ryan: "DarkBlast!"

CS Ryan fires another DarkBlast, knocking ShadeMan to the ground near Winner.

Winner: "Aha! The vampire! Time for drastic action!"  
ShadeMan: "Out of my way, human!"

ShadeMan knocks Winner aside.

ShadeMan: "Where'd Ryan go?"  
CS Ryan: "Right here!"

CS Ryan charges at ShadeMan from the air, charging up his arm cannon.

CS Ryan: "Game Over! FinalGun, Charge Shot Overload!!"

CS Ryan fires the FinalGun laser blast at ShadeMan. ShadeMan barely dodges it. CS Ryan lands on the ground where ShadeMan was.

Winner: "Ryan, what's going on?"  
CS Ryan: "Just stay out of it! You're just getting in the way!"

CS Ryan takes off again after ShadeMan, firing his FinalGun weapon.

ShadeMan: "Shit! Give up will you!?"  
CS Ryan: "Don't count on it!"

CS Ryan fires another FinalGun shot at ShadeMan. ShadeMan teleports away before it hits.

CS Ryan: "Where'd you go now!?"  
Bass: "Ryan, the Darkloid Radar's picking up a signal inside the school!"  
CS Ryan: "Fine, I'm there!"

CS Ryan smashes his way through the wall again into the school.

CS Ryan: "Now, where is he…?"  
Bass: "Strange … the signal's … gone!?"  
CS Ryan: "What?! That's impossible! Damn it!"  
Bass: "Ryan, calm down. You're letting that Emotion Program take control of you!"  
CS Ryan: "No! I need it! If not, I'll lose!"  
Bass: "Damn! I'm shutting it down!"

Bass shuts off the Emotion Program. However, shutting it down sends a massive electric shock through CS Ryan's body, knocking him to the ground.

CS Ryan: "Damn it! I can't move!"  
Bass: "Sorry, but I had to…"  
Elda: "Look at that. Even your armor suit helped me out. Can't move, huh?"

CS Ryan looks up to see Elda right in front of him.

CS Ryan: "Oh no, not again!"

Elda knocks CS Ryan to the ground.

Elda: "It's all over!"  
CS Ryan: _"Oh crap! Is she going to bite me!?"_

CS Ryan flinches, bracing for the bite. Suddenly, an AirShot BattleChip weapon appears on his arm, and shoots Elda off.

CS Ryan: "Huh?"  
Elda: "What the hell!?"  
CS Ryan: "I … never did that … wait!"

They both turn around to see Karin, who used the BattleChip gate to activate the AirShot weapon.

CS Ryan: "Karin … you did that?"  
Karin: "Grandma, how could you!"  
Elda: "To teach you a lesson!"  
Karin: "Huh?"  
Elda: "I told you. Vampires and humans can never coexist!"  
Karin: "I don't care! But how does biting him have anything to do with it!?"  
Elda: "You know about blood affinities, right?"  
Karin: "Huh? Yeah."  
Elda: "Vampires are attracted to people with their blood affinity. And when they bite them, they remove that emotion that causes the blood affinity in the human."  
Karin: "Yeah, so?"  
Elda: "Ryan, Karin's blood affinity is unhappiness. If she bites someone, then that person no longer feels unhappy. It's the same with me."  
Karin: "So, what's your blood affinity?"  
Elda: "…Love."  
CS Ryan & Karin: "What!?"  
Elda: "Karin. You didn't know. The only reason I sensed Ryan's blood affinity is because it's the same emotion as mine. He obviously has some feelings for you, and biting him would remove them completely!"  
CS Ryan: "But that's tampering with someone's emotions! I can't believe you were about to do that!"  
Elda: "It was necessary. My granddaughter was about to make a serious mistake."  
Karin: "And since when was it up to you to decide my life!? Just … GO!"  
Elda: "…Fine. But don't come crying to me."

Elda jumps out of the window and disappears.

CS Ryan: "Let's go outside. I need to talk about something."  
Karin: "Uh … okay…"

Outside…

CS Ryan: "Is that true? I mean, the blood affinity stuff?"  
Karin: "Yeah…"  
CS Ryan: "Is that why…"  
Karin: "Huh?"  
CS Ryan: "Why you were making those lunches for me? I bet you figured that if you got rid of my unhappiness, your blood wouldn't react to me. Is that it? You were playing with my emotions too!?"  
Karin: "No! That's not it!"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, I bet! I'm out of here."

CS Ryan starts walking away.

Karin: "Ryan, wait!"

Karin runs up to CS Ryan and grabs his arm.

CS Ryan: "What n-!"

Karin quickly grabs CS Ryan and kisses him.

CS Ryan: "Karin…"  
Karin: "I never meant for that to happen. I admit … in the beginning, I was just trying to drop my blood level, but it just … I enjoyed spending time with you and everything … I'm sorry I never told you."  
CS Ryan: "I … I need time to think this over."

CS Ryan breaks off.

Karin: "Okay…"  
CS Ryan: "I'll see you tomorrow…"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies off.

CS Ryan: "Damn it! Why did this have to get so complicated! …I don't know what to do…"

…To Be Continued.


	25. New Darkloids, How Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 25: New Darkloids, How Embarrassing!**

In the CyberWarrior dimension, at SciLab…

Jeff: "Ugh, it's been so … boring. Especially now that most of the regular Darkloids are off in that other dimension."  
Karl: "Hey, don't complain. They could be bothering us."  
Jeff: "I guess…"  
Andy: "Heh, hoping for some excitement?"  
Stephen: "He shouldn't. We don't want to have to clean up any more Darkloid messes than we absolutely have to."  
Karl: "He's right, you know."  
Jeff: "Yeah…"

Suddenly, the alarm goes off. Jeff almost falls out of his chair.

Jeff: "Woah! Finally, some action! Bring it up on the monitor!"  
Karl: "Okay, gimme a second, here it is. Apparently, one of SciLab's satellites just detected an unknown aircraft heading for … our coordinates for where Dimensional Portal Ryan and the others went through was!"  
Andy: "But that portal should be closed for another 3 days, or 3 months for Ryan and them, right?"  
Stephen: "Maybe they know a way through it…?"  
Jeff: "Well, it's all possible to attempt going through the portal, it'd just be an extremely bumpy ride."  
Karl: "Confirmed. The satellite's saying there's 3 Darkloids on that ship."  
Jeff: "Then let's go greet them!"

Later, in the air over the city, in the Darkloid aircraft.

KnightMan: "Boy, this vessel be small! They could've given us a bigger ship."  
CutMan: "Don't complain, we're just lucky we got this one, snip."  
FreezeMan: "Shut up, both of you! Someone needs to fly this ship, and I need to concentrate!"  
CutMan: "Is that why we can't listen to the radio, snip?"  
FreezeMan: "Grr … oh shit!"  
KnightMan: "What foul language! You better have a good excuse."  
FreezeMan: "Oh shove that medieval speech crap up your ass! We have CyberWarriors on our tail!"

Outside, behind the ship, the four CyberWarriors are flying after them, trying to keep up.

CS Jeff: "We got about 3 minutes to the coordinates. We can only assume they're gonna attempt a jump. I bet they think that after this time, the other Darkloids would need help."  
CS Karl: "Can I shoot them now? I'm in range…"  
CS Jeff: "So ahead. Everyone, get your fill! We don't often get good target practise anymore!"

All four of them start firing energy weapons at the Darkloid ship. The attacks seem to be causing a decent amount of damage.

CutMan: "Shields down to 40, snip! Returning fire with photon torpedoes and phaser cannons!"  
KnightMan: "But Sir CutMan, we don't have those…"  
FreezeMan: "CutMan, when I said prepare for spacecraft operation, watching Star Trek doesn't qualify!"

FreezeMan speeds the ship up.

CS Stephen: "They're trying to break off!"  
CS Jeff: "How reckless are they gonna get? At this speed, they'll rip open the fabric of space when they hit that portal!"

FreezeMan: "Initiate Dimensional Portal Generator!"

The Dimensional Portal opens up.

FreezeMan: "Buckle up!"  
CutMan: "Oh, snip! I cut mine!"  
KnightMan: "Share mine. I got the XXXXXL size."  
CutMan: "Sheesh, lose some weight, will ya?"

The ship smashes through the small portal, and the portal closes.

CS Jeff: "Shit! Not fast enough!"  
CS Karl: "Guess we'll leave it up to Ryan and the others…"

Meanwhile, in the other dimension…

BurnerMan: "Hey, they're finally here."  
ShadeMan: "Coordinates?"  
PlantMan: "Let's just say the regular location."  
BubbleMan: "The park?"  
PlantMan: "Exactly."  
BubbleMan: "Wow, the writer's already recycling storyline locations. I bet these 3 Darkloids are just filler, blub."  
BurnerMan: "Shut up BubbleMan. Breaking the 4th wall is Ryan's job, not ours."  
BubbleMan: "Oh, go blub yourself."  
BurnerMan: "Maybe I will."

And in the park.

PlantMan: "Dimensional reappearance in 10 seconds."

10 seconds later, the Dimensional Portal opens, and the Darkloid ship flies out. It flies off in the direction of the forest outside the town.

BubbleMan: "Hey, where the blub do you think you're going!?"  
ShadeMan: "It doesn't matter. Let them do what they want."  
BubbleMan: "Really, blub?"  
ShadeMan: "I don't give a damn. As long as they don't ruin my plans."

They head back to the Darkloid base.

Elsewhere…

CutMan: "Hey, why didn't you land where you're supposed to, snip?"  
FreezeMan: "Because I don't want to get anywhere near that ShadeMan."  
CutMan: "Whatever. So, when are we gonna get to work?"  
FreezeMan: "Do whatever you want. We're all on our own on this one."  
CutMan: "Sweet!"  
KnightMan: "I will fight for the pride and honor of the Darkloids!"

…To Be Continued.


	26. A Kidnapping is so Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 26: A Kidnapping is so Embarrassing!**

Later that morning, at the CyberWarriors' "house"…

Damon: "Great. So somehow, 3 more Darkloids got through the time flux and they're here?"  
Jeff: "Yeah, but there's some good news with it. Apparently the ship they used can travel through without being affected. If you can steal it, you could probably get back faster than waiting 3 more months."  
Katy: "Yeah, let's get that ship!"  
Jeff: "Just watch it. Obviously, the Darkloids are in a panic. From what you told me, Ryan gave them quite a thrashing yesterday."  
Katy: "Yeah, I would've helped, but I was too scared. Ryan used that Emotion Program again…"  
Jeff: "Don't worry about it. He'll get the hang of it … hopefully. Anyway, I'm out. See you guys soon. Well, soon for us at least!"

The communication ends.

Damon: "So 7 to 3 now, huh? We better get that ship as soon as possible and get out of here."  
Katy: "Yeah. Hey Ryan, what do you think about leaving early? Bet you can't wait to get home!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, sure…"  
Katy: "Huh? I thought you'd be the happiest out of all of us to get home."  
Ryan: "Yeah, I guess it'd be okay…"  
Damon & Katy: "???"  
Katy: "Hey, something's up. Tell us."  
Ryan: "It doesn't concern you."  
Damon: "Okay, how about we make you tell us, how about that? Unless you want to Duel again to get out of it?"  
Ryan: "Let's just say … I'm not ready to go home yet…"  
Katy: "Oh no … I think I know… It has to do with that Karin girl, right?"  
Ryan: "Like I said, it doesn't concern you!"  
Damon: "If it's that, then it does! You can't just go and make a relationship with someone from a different dimension! It's not like she can come back with us!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I know that!"  
Damon: "Then there's no problem then."  
Ryan: "…What would you guys say if I … stayed here?"  
Katy: "What?!"  
Damon: "Not a chance! You need to come back! The future of our whole world depends on it!"  
Ryan: "Knew you'd say that… I'm going to school. Later."

Ryan leaves.

Damon: "Great. Now we have this to deal with. Ryan has no clue what he's doing."

On the way to school.

Ryan: _"Why'd this have to happen. The plan was to leave in 3 more months. Now I feel like I'm actually falling in love with Karin right when I find out I could get home in almost no time at all!?! What now…"_

And at school…

The teacher is giving a lecture. Ryan, instead of paying attention, stares off into space.

Ryan: _"Why couldn't this be easier…"_

At lunch time…

Karin: _"I packed a lunch for Ryan today … I wonder if he's mad at me or not. Either way, I HAVE to talk to him."_

Karin finds Ryan outside and walks up to him.

Karin: "Hi, Ryan."  
Ryan: "Huh? Oh, hi…"

Karin sits down beside him.

Karin: "Are you okay? I mean, about yesterday?"  
Ryan: "Well, let's just say I've been thinking about a lot lately."  
Karin: "Oh…"  
Ryan: "And … there is something else."  
Karin: "Yes?"  
Ryan: "I found out that I could be going home soon. Really soon."  
Karin: "What?! I … uh, that'd be … that's great news."  
Ryan: "I'm not even sure about it. I mean, Damon and Katy are all for the idea."  
Karin: "And you?"  
Ryan: "I still haven't decided on anything."  
???: "Oh, snip. How lame!"  
Ryan & Karin: "Huh!?"

They both turn around to see CutMan behind them.

CutMan: "Name's CutMan, snip! Now get bent!"  
Ryan: "That's some attitude. You must be one of the new Darkloids that just showed up!"  
CutMan: "That's right! But I have to say, it's pretty pathetic, that way you're thinking about this. I mean, what chance do you even have of going home. The only place you're going now is to your grave, and in pieces, snip snip!"  
Ryan: "Oh yeah? You and what army?"  
KnightMan: "This one."

KnightMan and FreezeMan appear from behind CutMan.

Ryan: "Oh geez, not all 3 of you!?"  
FreezeMan: "You're the God of Destruction I've heard about? How pathetic. You're the weakest-looking human I've ever seen!"  
Karin: "Ryan, what are we gonna do? You can't fight all 3 of them…"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I know…"

Suddenly, CS Damon and CS Katy fly down in between them.

CS Damon: "Leave these guys to us. You get Karin out of here."  
Ryan: "Huh? Why?"  
CS Katy: "Don't worry. We understand now. Let us deal with these guys. Besides, I haven't shown anyone what we can really do!"  
Ryan: "Alright, I'm counting on you two! Karin, let's go!"  
Karin: "Right!"

Ryan and Karin run to the park.

Ryan: "The safest place would be your house, right? That barrier should keep them out."  
Karin: "Eep!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"

Ryan turns around. ShadeMan came out of nowhere and grabbed Karin.

Ryan: "Damn it! Not you too!"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, it just lucked out this way. We never planned it with the new Darkloids."  
Ryan: "What? You're not with them?"  
BurnerMan: "Damn straight!"

BurnerMan dashes out from the trees, tackles Ryan, and knocks him into a tree. Ryan falls unconscious.

Karin: "Ryan!"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, don't worry. He's probably fine. He's got a pretty thick skull."  
BurnerMan: 'Let's jet!"

ShadeMan and BurnerMan teleport away, taking Karin with them.

Later that evening…

Ryan: "Ugh…"

Ryan gains consciousness. He's lying on the tree, with Katy and Damon with him.

Katy: "You okay? Looks like you hit your head pretty hard. The other Darkloids ran off."  
Ryan: "Yeah … oh no! Karin! Where is she!?"  
Damon: "Maybe she went home?"  
Ryan: "I doubt it! ShadeMan got her!"  
Damon: "What!?"  
Katy: "Why'd he kidnap her … oh wait."  
Ryan: "Damn it! ShadeMan's gonna pay for this!"

…To Be Continued.


	27. Rescue Missions are NOT Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 27: Rescue Missions are NOT Embarrassing!**

The next day…

Ryan: "Any luck, Bass?"  
Bass: "Nope, none. I was hoping for a news report about Darkloid appearances, but jack squat."  
Ryan: "Great…"  
Bass: "Hey, don't worry. We'll get her back."  
Ryan: "Yeah, I'm just worried if we don't. Her parents are gonna kill me! They'll erase my memory!"  
Bass: "With the current situation, I think it's gonna be a lot worse than just a blank memory!"

And in the abandoned cathedral the Darkloids' are using as their base…

Karin gains consciousness. She wakes up, tied up.

Karin: "Ugh, where am I…?"  
BurnerMan: "Finally awake, huh?"  
Karin: "Gah! You!"  
BurnerMan: "Who'd you expect, Santa Claus? Oh, sorry, vampires don't celebrate Christmas."  
Karin: "…How'd you know…?"  
BurnerMan: "ShadeMan. He IS from this dimension."  
Karin: "He is…?"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah. Apparently he had some vampire-related business in this world. That's why we're here."

PlantMan and BubbleMan walk in.

PlantMan: "The CyberWarriors coming here was a mistake."  
Karin: "You mean Ryan…"  
BurnerMan: "Shouldn't even be here. Technically, the three of us got pulled into this 'cause ShadeMan's our superior. Besides, brothers gotta stick together."  
Karin: "You three are … brothers?"  
BubbleMan: "That's right, blub! See the resemblance?"  
Karin: "No, I don't. Hey, you guys are pretty nice, for kidnappers. Why not let me go?"  
PlantMan: "Nice try. And ShadeMan's not that nice."  
Karin: "Then why are you always listening to him?"  
BurnerMan: "He raised us. I guess, in a way, you could call him our father."  
ShadeMan: "Enough. You three, get out."

ShadeMan walks in.

BurnerMan: "Yeah, whatever."

The three Darkloid brothers leave.

ShadeMan: "I'm sure you're wondering why I kidnapped you. Let's just say there's a few reasons."  
Karin: "Such as?"  
ShadeMan: "First of all, obviously, you're excellent bait for those CyberWarriors. Especially the God of Destruction. He seems to have fallen for you."  
Karin: "…Yeah, I know…but, not just him…"  
ShadeMan: "Another reason is because I wish to speak ideals."  
Karin: "Why? Just because we're both vampires?"  
ShadeMan: "You could say that. Here's a little interesting fact. I used to know your grandmother, Elda Marker."  
Karin: "What!?'  
ShadeMan: "She's been around for 2 centuries. Of course I'd know the vampires from back then."  
Karin: "And what does that have to do with anything?"  
ShadeMan: "We share the same ideals. About humans being an unfortunate plague to this world. They should be contained. They are our food, and should be treated as such!"  
Karin: "What!? You're crazy! Have you ever considered that humans and vampires could live together!?"  
ShadeMan: "Don't be stupid! Of course I've thought about that…"  
Karin: "And?"  
ShadeMan: "I find the entire concept ridiculous."  
Karin: "Maybe you just don't know the other side of it…"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, and you do!?"  
Karin: "I'm a blood-making vampire. I'm cursed to live during the day, masquerading as a human. I know what they're like. And I think it's crazy for people like you and my grandmother to think of them differently!"  
ShadeMan: "Shows how much you know. It looks like in the end, I'll have to prove it."

Meanwhile, nighttime, at the CyberWarriors' "house"…

Damon: "I got it!"  
Ryan: "Really?"  
Damon: "Yep. Eye witness accounts of strange activity at an abandoned old cathedral in the north end of the city."  
Ryan: "Sounds about right, I guess…"  
Katy: "Then let's check it out!"

Later that night, outside the cathedral…

CS Ryan: "Well, this is it…"  
CS Damon: "Definitely fits the bill…"  
CS Katy: "Yeah, the creepy bill…"  
CS Ryan: "What the!?"

The ground opens up. A large platform rises with a swarm of humanoid robots on it.

CS Ryan: "Oh perfect! X-Drones!"  
CS Damon: "They had a factory under here?!"  
CS Katy: "Oh well, let's thrash 'em!"

The CyberWarriors all charge at the robots.

CS Katy: "Aqua Shot!"  
CS Damon: "Zero Saber!"  
CS Ryan: "EarthBreaker!"

They destroy all the robots after using consistent attacks, exhausting themselves.

CS Ryan: "Damn it … hope they don't have more…"  
BurnerMan: "Nah! We wouldn't want to ruin OUR fun!"

BurnerMan, PlantMan, and BubbleMan come out of the cathedral. CS Ryan aims his arm cannon at them.

CS Ryan: "Alright! Give Karin back, now!"  
PlantMan: "Sorry. You'll have to talk to ShadeMan about that. They're discussing vampire business."  
CS Damon: "Vampire business? What the hell?!"  
CS Ryan: _"Oh shit! I need to keep that a secret! _It's probably just a bunch of nonsense. Can we just bust 'em now?"  
CS Katy: "Sounds good. Whatever ShadeMan's planning, it ends now!"  
BubbleMan: "Sorry, blub! You're not gonna interfere!"  
CS Ryan: "Too late. By kidnapping Karin, you got me involved. Now deal with it!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a VariableSword. BurnerMan does the same with a FireSword. They both charge at each other and lock blades.

BurnerMan: "Geez, why is this girl so important?"  
CS Ryan: "That's none of your business!"

CS Ryan pushes BurnerMan back, then blasts him with his arm cannon, dropping him to the ground.

CS Ryan: "Now, Style Change, go! ElecTeam Style!"

CS Ryan transforms into ElecTeam Style.

CS Ryan: "Katy, mind giving me a boost?"  
CS Katy: "No prob!"

CS Katy fires a burst of water at CS Ryan. He absorbs it with his arm cannon.

Cs Ryan: "You three are done! Voltic Torrent!"

CS Ryan fires a wave of water charged with electricity at the three Darkloids, knocking them back into the cathedral. CS Ryan transforms out of the ElecTeam Style.

CS Ryan: "Okay, let's go! ShadeMan's the only one left!"

They run into the cathedral. BurnerMan, BubbleMan, and PlantMan are gone.

CS Ryan: "Damn, it's deserted."  
CS Damon: "Bet they're underground where the X-Drone factory is."  
CS Ryan: "$10 bucks says I bring ShadeMan's head home as a trophy for this."

They all explore the main floor of the cathedral. CS Katy finds the elevator, and they all get in and travel underground. They get out and enter the X-Drone factory.

CS Katy: "This thing's huge! How'd they build it in a month!?"  
CS Damon: "A lot of free time. Don't underestimate these guys…"  
ShadeMan: "My thoughts exactly."

ShadeMan teleports in, holding onto Karin.

CS Ryan: "Karin, you okay!?"  
Karin: "Yeah, now get me out of here!"  
CS Ryan: "No problem!"  
ShadeMan: "You might want to rethink that."

ShadeMan holds out a remote control.

ShadeMan: "Unless you want me to detonate this entire factory on the spot!"  
CS Katy: "You wouldn't!"  
ShadeMan: "If it'll kill off your only chance of winning the Darkloid War, I'll do it."  
CS Damon: "Damn! He'd go to that length! Argh, I can't believe this guy!"  
CS Ryan: "Grr … we're stuck! Sorry Karin…"  
Karin: "…No…"  
ShadeMan: "Hmph. I knew it. You humans are so weak. Because you always try to win without making any sacrifices at all. There's no way you can win a war playing like that."  
CS Ryan: "Damn … what options do we have now? Either attempt to save her, and risk blowing us all up, or just run and god knows what's gonna happen to her…"  
Karin: "In that case … forget about me…"  
CS Ryan: "What!?'  
Karin: "You have a big job ahead of you. Why should I get in the way…?"  
CS Ryan: "I can't believe you'd say that!"  
Karin: "Huh!?"  
CS Ryan: "What's the point in saving something, if I can't even save the people I care about!"  
ShadeMan: "This is horrible. I can't stand you people. Your emotions make me sick!"  
CS Ryan: "You just don't understand them. If you had a heart, maybe you would!"  
ShadeMan: "And you dare criticize me!"

ShadeMan throws Karin to CS Ryan.

ShadeMan: "I'm sick of this. Good luck.

ShadeMan hits the switch, then teleports away. The machines in the factory begin to explode.

CS Damon: "Shit, we're screwed!"  
CS Ryan: "Not a chance! We're not dying here!"

They all run for the elevator.

CS Katy: "No good! It's dead!"  
CS Damon: "Stand back! Zero Buster!"

CS Damon blows the elevator up.

CS Damon: "We'll fly it up!"

The CyberWarriors activate their jetpacks and fly up, with CS Ryan carrying Karin, and the elevator shaft exploding behind them. They all fly out onto the main floor.

CS Damon: "Almost there!"  
CS Katy: "Darn! Ryan's falling back!"  
CS Ryan: "No good!"  
Karin: "LifeAura, Download!"

Karin uses the BattleChip Gate to activate a LifeAura around them, protecting them from the explosion. Everyone flies out of the cathedral unharmed before the entire building blows sky-high.

CS Damon: "Shit, that was a close one."  
CS Katy: "I can't believe we made it … talk about lucky."

CS Ryan: "Karin, are you okay?"  
Karin: "I am now, thanks to you!"  
CS Ryan: "That's a relief…"  
Karin: "Ryan, about what you said before … thank you."  
CS Ryan: "No problem."

CS Ryan grabs and hugs Karin.

CS Ryan: "Don't worry. I meant what I promised earlier too. That I'd protect you. And even if I have to stay in this world, I'll do it."  
Karin: "Ryan…"

…To Be Continued.


	28. Bubble Bubble, Embarrassing Trouble! Pt1

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 28: Bubble, Bubble, Embarrassing Trouble! Part 1**

At the lake where the Darkloid ship landed…

FreezeMan: "Well, that didn't work well at all…"  
CutMan: "Well, you two had to show up and ruin it all, didn't you, snip! Those other CyberWarriors only showed up because you did!"  
FreezeMan: "Oh, probably because they considered KnightMan and me to be a threat! Did you honestly think you could beat the God of Destruction? Don't make me laugh!"  
CutMan: "Why you…! I'll cut you good, snip!"  
KnightMan: "End this bickering!"

FreezeMan and CutMan stop.

KnightMan: "Friends, we shal'nt fight amongst ourselves. It would be more suitable to determine our own plan."  
FreezeMan: "Damn, he's right. I say, first we find a place to hide the ship…"  
CutMan: "Okay, where?"  
FreezeMan: "KnightMan, throw the ship into the lake."  
CutMan: "Whaa! Are you insane, snip!?"  
FreezeMan: "The CyberWarriors won't be able to get it there, and I can easily go back down there and get it later."  
CutMan: "???"  
FreezeMan: "Never mind. KnightMan, throw it in."  
KnightMan: "Right away, my liege."

KnightMan picks up the entire ship on his own, and hurls it into the lake. It slowly sinks to the bottom of the lake.

And in a castle in northern Japan…

BurnerMan: "ShadeMan, you complete idiot! That cathedral might've been rotting from the inside out, but you didn't have to blow it sky-high! You didn't even kill a single CyberWarrior!"  
ShadeMan: "What does it matter? They would have found it sooner or later!"  
PlantMan: "Stop arguing, both of you. We have a new, better location for a base now, don't we?"  
ShadeMan: "It's the best we could get. I still need this for later in December."  
BurnerMan: "What, why then?"  
ShadeMan: "I'm holding a special … event."  
BurnerMan: "Whatever."  
BubbleMan: "Uh, guys? You don't mind if I go back to the city and find something to do, huh, blub?"  
ShadeMan: "Hmm? Go ahead."  
BubbleMan: "Thanks! Blub, blub…"

BubbleMan leaves.

BurnerMan: "Let him do what he wants, huh?"  
ShadeMan: "It's fine. If anything, we ALL need a break…"

And in the city that night, at the waterworks…

BubbleMan: "Bubble bubble boom, I'm incredibly cool! They thought I was a fool, but actually I rule! Haha! Once again, I will begin my plan for world conquest! Last time, those CyberWarriors stopped me all the way back in Chapters 9 and 10, whatever that means, but this time, hehe, I will succeed! I will once again rule the world with my army of bubbles!!"

And the next day, at school…

Maki: "Hey Karin, where were you yesterday? You didn't even call in sick."  
Karin: "Huh?"

Karin looks at Ryan. He shakes his head 'No.'

Karin: "Nowhere…"  
Maki: "Huh?" (Looks at Ryan.)  
Ryan: "Hey, why're you looking at me?"  
Maki: "I see what's going on … you two skipped to go on a date!"  
Ryan: "Hardly! I would never risk my education like that!"  
Bass: "Wow, that's a new one."  
Ryan: "LifeVirus Chip, Download."

Ryan downloads a LifeVirus into his PET.

Bass: "What the hell? Ryan!!!"

Bass manages to delete the virus.

Bass: "Are you trying to infect my PET on purpose!? You know how much I hate your LifeViruses!"  
Ryan: "Then don't piss me off!"  
Bass: "You'll pay … someday…"  
Ryan: "Anyway, nothing happened yesterday. I got called off to do something else. I didn't even know you missed school. _At least I'm learning to lie a bit better now…"_

Later that day, during gym class at the school's swimming pool.

Ryan (sweat drop): "I'll never learn to get over my fear of water…"  
Karin: "Don't worry. If a vampire can do it, you can."

Karin holds Ryan's hand.

Ryan (blush): "Huh!?"

Ryan panics, pulls away, and falls into the pool. He pulls his head up out of the water and squirts some water out of his mouth.

Ryan: "Don't do that! Huh?"

Everyone in the class is staring at Ryan.

Ryan: "Darn it…"

Ryan submerges his head underwater, trying to hide himself.

Ryan: _"At least I learned to hold my breath underwater now…"_

Suddenly, the pool begins to overflow with bubbles. Ryan quickly pulls himself out of the water.

Ryan: "Bubbles? What the? Oh shit, it couldn't be…! Someone throw me my PET, now!"

Karin quickly throws the PET to Ryan. He catches it. Right when he does, all the bubbles explode, destroying the pool.

Karin: "Ryan!!"

A bright light shines out of the explosion and CS Ryan jumps out of the pool.

CS Ryan: "Whew … close one."  
Karin: "Wait, how'd you know?"  
CS Ryan: "BubbleMan almost pulled a stunt like this last time. He had enough bubbles scattered throughout the city to blow it sky-high. I bet he's trying to pull the same thing again."

CS Ryan's communicator activates.

CS Ryan: "Yeah?"  
CS Katy: "Get over to the Waterworks! We got bubble trouble!"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, I know. Be right there!"

CS Ryan ends the transmission.

CS Ryan: "Well, looks like I have to stop this … again."  
Karin: "Be careful."  
CS Ryan: "Aren't I always?"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies off in the direction of the town waterworks.

Maki: "He's not careful. He always somehow pulls it off at the last second."  
Karin: "Shut up."

…To Be Continued.


	29. Bubble Bubble, Embarrassing Trouble! Pt2

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 29: Bubble, Bubble, Embarrassing Trouble! Part 2**

At the Waterworks…

BubbleMan: "How come someone always tries to ruin my bubbly-evil plans!?"  
CS Katy: "Because you always ruin peoples' lives with your plans!"  
CS Ryan: "Hey Katy, mind if I join the party?"

CS Ryan runs into the building.

BubbleMan: "Oh, blub! Not you too?"  
CS Ryan: "I got a real bone to pick with you, BubbleMan! I was swimming, and you almost blew me sky-high!"  
BubbleMan: "I'm keeping with a trend. Everything seems to be blowing sky-high recently, blub!"  
CS Ryan: "And we'll keep that trend going! You're next!" (Preps his arm cannon)  
BubbleMan: "We'll see about that, blub! DarkChip, DarkAura!"

BubbleMan holds up a DarkChip and activates a DarkAura.

CS Katy: "Not good enough! Aqua Shot!"

CS Katy fries a powerful spray of water. It bounces off the aura.

CS Katy: "What!?'  
CS Ryan: "That aura's made of pure DarkPower. That's not gonna do anything."  
CS Katy: "Then what will?"

The DarkAura disappears.

BubbleMan: "Blub?! Where'd it go?! My blubbly precious DarkAura!"  
Bass: "Ryan, I got an analysis on the DarkAura. It needs to constantly absorb DarkPower from the user to stay active. BubbleMan's out of DarkPower, so the DarkAura disappeared."  
CS Ryan: "That was easy. Looks like he didn't have it in him. And he calls himself a Darkloid…"  
BubbleMan: "Blub you both to hell! DarkChip, DarkWide!"

BubbleMan activates another DarkChip, this one launching a wave of water at them.

CS Ryan: "Dodge it!"

Both CS Ryan and CS Katy jump out of the way with ease.

BubbleMan: "Blub it!"

BubbleMan continuously fires the DarkWide weapon, every shot missing.

BubbleMan: "Stop moving!"  
CS Ryan: "Okay!"

CS Ryan warps behind BubbleMan. BubbleMan slowly turns around.

BubbleMan: "Oh blu-"

CS Ryan punches BubbleMan right in the face, knocking him down.

Cs Ryan: "Done yet?'  
BubbleMan (crying): "Waahh!"  
CS Ryan, CS Katy, Bass & AquaMan (sweat drop): "Huh!?"  
BubbleMan: "I'm not crying … I'm not … you'll pay for this!"

BubbleMan teleports away.

CS Katy: "That was horribly pathetic…"  
CS Ryan: "Meh, at least it's over. Let's hurry and shut off this machine. We don't want anything else blowing itself sky-high for a long time…"

Meanwhile…

FreezeMan: "So this is why they needed our help? Because BubbleMan is a complete coward!?"  
KnightMan: "Looks like it, my liege."  
CutMan: "Ooh, ooh, my turn! My turn, snip!"  
FreezeMan: "Oh, you want a try? Go ahead. Do whatever you want. Just don't expect any help from us."  
CutMan: "Snip? Why not?"  
FreezeMan: "Think if this as a test to prove yourself. Besides, if you succeed, don't you want to be the only one to get the credit?"  
CutMan: "Of course, snip!"

CutMan leaves.

KnightMan: "You sure this is a good idea, Sir FreezeMan?"  
FreezeMan: "If not, he'll learn from his mistake. Personally, I don't see CutMan succeeding at all…"

And back home…

Damon: "Thanks guys for dealing with BubbleMan."  
Ryan: "Yeah, but … why weren't you there helping?"  
Katy: "The bubbles got him trapped in the bathtub."  
Ryan (sweat drop): "OH … MY … GAWD… That'd be hilarious if the bubbles exploded, huh? You'd be rendered useless!"  
Damon: "HEY!!"

…To Be Continued.


	30. CutMan's Efforts are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 30: CutMan's Efforts are Embarrassing!**

A week later, at nighttime…

CutMan: "Snip, snip. It's time to show those pesky CyberWarriors how powerful I really am! Snip-snip!"

CutMan arrives inside the power plant.

CutMan: "Now it's time to 'cut' the power. Snip, snip. I'm so witty."

CutMan walks up to a power cable and attempts to cut it with the scissor cutter on his head. Instead, right when he touches the cable, he electrocutes himself.

CutMan: "Sn-snip! Ow"!

CutMan gets blown away.

CutMan: "What the hell!? I can't cut anything! Wait, maybe…"

CutMan looks around. He finds a pair of large scissors.

CutMan: "How ironically convenient, snip!"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away. …Okay, fine, just another part of the town.

CS Ryan and CS Katy are flying low around the city, looking for Darkloid activity.

CS Ryan: "Remind me again why WE'RE patrolling tonight?"  
CS Katy: "Because Damon needs a break after patrolling almost every night. He does work every day too, you know."  
CS Ryan: "Hey, I have a job too!"  
CS Katy: "And you spend it just as fast as you earn it! Stop buying Duel Monsters cards, you don't even modify your Deck!"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, I don't spend my money on cards. That's what Damon does. I spend my money on other things."  
CS Katy: "Right, I forgot. You have a girlfriend."  
CS Ryan: "Right. …Hey!"

Back at the power plant, CutMan takes the scissors he found to the power cable and attempts to cut it again. Immediately when the scissors touch the cable, CutMan electrocutes himself again. He's now about as crisp as a marshmallow.

CutMan: "Argh! This is so irritating! Huh?"

CutMan looks around again. He finds a maintenance truck. CutMan struggles opening it and finally breaks in. He finds a propane-powered chainsaw inside the trunk, and takes it back to the power cable.

CutMan: "This'll cut much better!"

CutMan takes the chainsaw to the power cable. Once again, electricity zaps CutMan. It ignites the propane in the old chainsaw and blows it up, sending CutMan flying. A surge goes through the power plant, cutting off the town's power for a split second.

Meanwhile, thousands of…

CS Ryan: "What was that!?"  
CS Katy: "The power?"  
CS Ryan: "$50 bucks it's a Darkloid at the power plant."

Meanwhile, tracing back to CutMan.

CutMan: "Why can't I snip this thing?!"  
CS Ryan: "Maybe because your cutter's not sharp enough?"

CS Ryan and CS Katy touch down.

CutMan: "Ack! The CyberWarriors!"  
CS Ryan: "Sorry, but we have to shut you down before you shut down the city!"  
CutMan: "Too bad. I plan to give this city the biggest blackout ever, snip!"  
CS Ryan: "Fine with us. Dragon Blazer!"

CS Ryan materializes a dragon head on his arm, and he fires a flamethrower attack from it. CutMan panics and runs away, somehow dodging the attack.

CS Ryan (sweat drop): "How … pathetic."  
CS Katy: "Let me try! BattleChip, AquaShot!"

CS Katy fires a giant blast of water at CutMan. He also "dodges" it using the same method.

CS Katy: "I know what you mean… That IS pathetic…"  
CutMan: "Pathetic!"

CutMan hits the brakes and turns around.

CutMan: "Rolling Cutter!"

CutMan grabs the scissors on his head and throws it like a boomerang at CS Ryan. He jumps and dodges it, and the cutter flies back to CutMan. CutMan catches it and puts it back on his head. CS Ryan then dashes at CutMan and punches him with a GoldFist BattleChip atatck, sending him flying head-first into the power grid. CutMan's head cutter gets lodged in the power grid, and he can't get out.

CutMan: "Oh sh-...nip!"  
CS Katy: "You're all washed up now! Aqua Shot!"

CS Katy uses an Aqua Shot on the power grid, overloading the power grid and electrocuting CutMan.

CutMan explodes. In the explosion, the entire power grid gets damaged and cuts the power in the entire town.

CS Katy (sweat drop): "Whoopsie-daisy! Hey Ryan, marshmallows are ready!"  
CS Ryan (sweat drop): "Eheheh… Ugh…"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away. I'm telling the truth this time.

FreezeMan: "So CutMan's kicked the bucket, huh?"  
KnightMan: "Truly, a great loss."  
FreezeMan: "Apparently, we don't see eye to eye then."  
KnightMan: "So, what now?"  
FreezeMan: "You can have a shot at it."

…To Be Continued.


	31. An Honorable Fight's not Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 31: An Honorable Fight's not Embarrassing!**

After CutMan's demise took out the town's power…

CS Ryan: "Great job, Katy. Now the city's got no power."  
CS Katy: "Hey, don't blame me! CutMan short-circuited it!"  
CS Ryan: "Only because you used a water attack when he was stuck to the power grid!"  
CS Katy: "Oh… I don't know what to do…"  
CS Ryan: "Well, I do. We call Damon!"  
CS Katy: "Why?"  
CS Ryan: "Simple. We pass the problem on to him and forget about it!"

CS Ryan calls Damon.

Damon: "Ugh, it's 3:30 in the morning. This better be important…"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, it is. Try turning on the light switch."  
Damon: "Why…?"  
CS Ryan: "Just do it."

Damon gets up out of bed and walks to the light switch, turns it on, then back off.

Damon: "My eyes are almost closed, I can't see anything."  
CS Ryan: "Nice try. The power's dead."  
Damon: "So what? The power plant probably just has a problem, that's all."  
CS Ryan: "Yeah … about that. There's some smoking Darkloid remains stuck in there. The power plant's fried."  
Damon: "…WHAT!?"  
CS Ryan: "Geez, not so loud!"  
Damon: "Damn. Ugh, I'm coming."  
CS Ryan: "Meet'cha here."

Later, on the way to the power plant.

CS Damon: "Of all the stupid, no-brainer…"

Suddenly, a Darkloid appears in front of him.

KnightMan: "I am KnightMan."  
CS Damon: "Wait, another one? What do you want!?"  
KnightMan: "CS Damon, I challenge you to an honorable competition."  
CS Damon: "And how do I know this isn't a trick…?"  
KnightMan: "You don't. I would need you to trust me."  
CS Damon: "Trust a Darkloid? I don't think I can do that."  
KnightMan: "Hmm … too bad."  
CS Damon: "…Wait. Actually, I just heard that one of your Darkloids friends got killed off, and took the city's power with him. You don't mind fixing that if you lost, would you?"  
KnightMan: "That would be a suitable compromise. I accept. Tomorrow at noon, then?"  
CS Damon: "I'll pick the location. Just find me."

KnightMan teleports away.

CS Damon: "Crap, I was meeting Ryan and Katy!"

CS Damon later arrives at the power plant.

CS Damon: "Hey, where's Katy?"  
CS Ryan: "I sent her home to get some sleep."  
CS Damon: "Okay."  
CS Ryan: "So, what took you so long?"  
CS Damon: "I … ran into a Darkloid."  
CS Ryan: "You what!?"  
CS Damon: "He challenged me for later, and I've accepted his challenge."  
CS Ryan: "What? And you're sure this isn't a trick in ANY way at all!?"  
CS Damon: "For some reason, I think I can trust this one. Besides, if I win, he repairs the power plant."  
CS Ryan (sigh): "I don't like this idea…"  
CS Damon: "Hey, it's fine. I'm the cautious one here."  
CS Ryan: "Fine."  
CS Damon: "Well, wish me luck."  
CS Ryan: "I know you're not asking for help, but I'll help anyways."  
CS Damon: "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

CS Damon leaves.

CS Ryan: "This has GOT to be a trap…"

The next day, at noon in a currently deserted part of the city…

CS Damon: _"Alright KnightMan, where are you? You'd better show up."_

KnightMan teleports into the area.

KnightMan: "This will be your location?"  
CS Damon: "Yeah. Got a problem with it."  
KnightMan: "No. Let's begin."  
CS Damon: "Yes, lets." (activates his Zero Saber)  
KnightMan: "Royal Wrecking Ball!"

KnightMan swings his chain mace weapon at CS Damon. He dodges it, barely.

CS Damon: "Zero Saber!"

CS Damon jumps above KnightMan and strikes him with his Zero Saber. The sword attack bounces off KnightMan's armor.

CS Damon: "What?"  
KnightMan: "Better luck next time. Please try again!"

KnightMan swings his weapon again, knocking CS Damon into a street light, knocking the light down with him.

CS Damon: "Ow, who left that lightpost there!?"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, you okay!?"

CS Ryan and Karin show up.

CS Ryan: "It's … not a trap? Darn, can't do an Admiral Ackbar reference here…"  
CS Damon: "What are you two doing here?"  
CS Ryan: "Oh, we're just coming back from work when we see you turning half the town into a wasteland! What are you thinking!? You can't fight KnightMan here!"  
CS Damon: "Get lost. This is my fight."  
CS Ryan: "Nuh-uh. You're not fighting alone here. We've talked about all that teamwork crap lots of times."  
Karin: "He's right, Damon. You need teamwork. Isn't that how you all got this far?"  
CS Damon: "God, why do kids have to tell me what not to do. I'm sick of it. Especially you, Ryan, taking ALL the glory!"  
CS Ryan: "You know what, fine then."

CS Ryan starts walking away.

Karin: "Ryan, wait."  
CS Ryan: "Not a chance. If he wants to get himself killed, then by all means, let him."  
Karin: "See what you did? Now, if you need help, you're probably not gonna get any!"

Karin and CS Ryan leave.

CS Damon: "I don't need them. I can finish off KnightMan, MYSELF!"  
KnightMan: "Ready to recommence the fight?"  
CS Damon: "Of course! Double Zero Buster!"

CS Damon aims 2 arm cannons at KnightMan and begins firing. All the shots explode and bounce off KnightMan's armor.

CS Damon: "Damn it! Not again!"  
KnightMan: "You will need a better weapon than that. R.W.B., Cannon!" (Royal Wrecking Ball)

KnightMan fires the large wrecking ball on his arm right at CS Damon. He ducks under it and dodges it. The wrecking ball flies into a building.

CS Damon: "So much for avoiding collateral damage! Huh?"

CS Damon looks at the ground. He sees a BattleChip lying there.

CS Damon: "Where'd this BattleChip come from…? Did Ryan drop it?"

CS Damon remembers something Ryan said earlier: _'I know you're not asking for help, but I'll help anyways.'_

CS Damon: "Heh. I guess maybe he doesn't take ALL the credit. He did leave me this after all…"  
KnightMan: "Is your breather over?"

CS Damon gets up.

CS Damon: "Yeah. And now, prepare yourself! The real fight starts here!"  
KnightMan: "Good to hear it. What's your next weapon?"  
CS Damon: "This! BattleChip, HeroSword!"

CS Damon holds up the BattleChip. It glows, and replaces CS Damon's right arm with a large glowing sword.

KnightMan: "A fearsome weapon. How'd you get it?"  
CS Damon: "Let's just say … a friend gave it to me."  
KnightMan: "Friendship. A powerful asset on the battlefield. Let's see how it helps you!"

KnightMan fires his wrecking ball at CS Damon again.

CS Damon: "Not this time! Hero Slash!"

CS Damon swings the HeroSword at the wrecking ball, splitting it in half!

KnightMan: "Im-Impossible!"  
CS Damon: "Now for you! BattleChip, PanelGrab!"

CS Damon teleports away.

KnightMan: "What? Where is he now!?"  
CS Damon: "Behind you!"

KnightMan turns around, with just enough time for CS Damon to stab the HeroSword straight through KnightMan's armor.

KnightMan: "Argh!"

KnightMan falls to the ground.

CS Damon: "Done now?"  
KnightMan: "Ah, yes. It was ... a good fight."

KnightMan pulls himself back up.

KnightMan: "As requested, I shall repair the power plant."

Later, at the power plant…

KnightMan: "It's now repaired. And now, I take my leave."  
CS Damon: (nods)

KnightMan teleports away.

CS Damon: "Well, glad that's over with."

Meanwhile, where FreezeMan and KnightMan were hiding out.

FreezeMan: "Well, did you deal with them?"  
KnightMan: "Well, no. I lost an honorable battle."  
FreezeMan: "I see."

FreezeMan walks past KnightMan, then stabs him with an ice sword.

FreezeMan: "There's no place for honor here. Failure."

FreezeMan pulls out his sword and walks away as KnightMan collapses. Afterwards, KnightMan disintegrates into thin air.

FreezeMan: "Looks like I WILL have to do this myself."

…To Be Continued.


	32. Fake Snowcones are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 32: Fake Snowcones are Embarrassing!**

In mid-December, Darkloid activity has actually pretty much stopped.

At school, during lunch break…

Ryan: (sigh) "This is the life! No Darkloids whatsoever!"  
Karin: "You must be relieved."  
Ryan: "Yeah."  
Winner: "Golden opportunity!"

Ryan: (anime fall!)

Winner pops up out of nowhere, yelling. Ryan falls out of his chair.

Ryan: "What was that for!?"  
Winner: "Ryan, I challenge you to yet another Duel!"  
Ryan: "…No."  
Winner: "No, I insist."  
Ryan: "I'd rather not."  
Winner: "Oh, and why not?"

Ryan reaches into his backpack, and without anyone noticing, he activates his Duel Disk inside his backpack and puts his 'Slifer the Sky Dragon' card on it, summoning the massive hologram version right outside the school, sticking its head in through the window right at Winner.

Winner: "Ah! Fiendish demon! I will defeat you!"

Winner grabs a spear from out of nowhere and throws it at the hologram. Obviously, the spear goes right through it and flies out the window.

Winner: "Ahhh, it's a ghost!"

Winner runs out of the classroom at light speed.

Ryan & Karin: (laughing)  
Ryan: "Still fun as always!"

Meanwhile, on top of the tallest building in the city…

FreezeMan: "Hmph. Enough stalling. Time to give this city a real chill of fear!"

FreezeMan raises his hands. Suddenly, large gusts of wind begin blowing snow around the whole city.

And back at school…

Ryan: "Huh?"  
Karin: "It's snowing already."  
Ryan: "Does it always snow late here? I mean, it is December."  
Karin: "When does it start for you?"  
Ryan: "Usually September or October. Canada always gets the cold shoulder."

And later that day, the snow just keeps piling up. The snow's been falling at such a massive rate that it's already 2 feet deep.

Teacher: "Alright Class, due to the heavy snowfall, we have to keep everyone here. You are not allowed to leave. Please just try to make yourselves comfortable."

The teacher leaves.

Maki: "So we're stuck here? That's no fun."  
Karin: "We never had snow problems like this."  
Ryan: "…"  
Karin: "Ryan, you okay?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Yeah, this is just reminding me of something that happened back home. We got some heavy snowfall, but it sure as hell wasn't a natural occurrence."  
Karin: "Wait, was it…?"  
Ryan: "Wait, if it was BlizzardMan last time, it could be another Darkloid this time!"

Ryan pulls out his PET and makes a phone call.

Ryan: "Damon, Katy, anything on the Darkloid Radar? Mine's jammed from interference from the snow."  
Damon: "How'd you guess? Get over here to the city center. Katy and I are already here."  
Ryan: "Roger roger, Big D."  
Damon: "Over and out, CS."  
Katy: "Who the hell is Roger!?"

Ryan hangs up.

Ryan: "Guess what? It IS another Darkloid. These guys just don't quit."

Ryan starts leaving.

Karin: "Hey, wait! I'm coming with you!"  
Ryan: "Ugh, fine. Just stay out of the way."  
Karin: "Fine."

And in the hallway.

Ryan: "Stay quiet, we gotta sneak out of here without anyone noticing."  
Karin: "Just let me go get my jacket."  
Ryan: "Ugh, I thought you'd be prepared beforehand!"  
Karin: "Hey, don't rush me!"  
Ryan: (sigh) "Girls..."

About 5 minutes later.

Karin: "Okay, I'm ready!"  
Ryan: "How bundled up do you need to be? You look like a snowman! It looks like you're gonna have to wobble to even walk!"  
Karin: "Hey, it's COLD out there!"  
Ryan: "Fine. Now about sneaking out here…"  
Karin: "What about that?"

Karin points to the window.

Ryan: "Yeah, except we're on the third floor!"  
Karin: "You can fly with your CyberSuit jetpack."  
Ryan: "And you?"  
Karin: "Duh. You're going to carry me."  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Do I…?"  
Karin: "Uh-huh."  
Ryan: "Remind me how I got dragged into this…"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan, opens the window, activates his jetpack, picks Karin up, and flies out the window.

Karin: "See? Isn't this romantic?"  
CS Ryan: "I can't believe you're saying that!"  
Karin: "Yeah, I know."  
CS Ryan: "I thought you'd think this was embarrassing or something."  
Karin: "No one's gonna see, so I'm fine."  
CS Ryan: "YOU might be…"

Later, CS Ryan and Karin arrive in the city center and meet up with CS Damon and CS Katy.

CS Ryan: "What the hell is that?!"  
Karin: "A castle made of ice!?"

They all stare at a massive castle made of ice.

CS Ryan: "$10 bucks says he's a stuck-up and full of himself Darkloid."  
CS Damon: "Can it. Let's just take out that Darkloid and end this cold snap."  
CS Katy: "What do you mean? It's fine. We're used to the cold remember? We're from Canada."  
CS Damon: "You two are from Saskatchewan. It's colder there than Manitoba."  
CS Katy: "What!?"  
CS Damon: "It's flat. There's no shelter there."  
CS Ryan: "And thus, why we moved to Winnipeg. Enough with the history lesson. Let's go already!"  
CS Damon: "Fine."

CS Damon and CS Katy fly up to the top of the ice castle.

Karin: "Ryan … be careful."  
CS Ryan: "Got it. Be back soon!"

CS Ryan follows the other CyberWarriors to the top.

Karin: _"…I'm sure he'll be fine. Right?"_

CS Damon: "So this is it? It's massive."  
CS Ryan: "Well, come on. How many Darkloids have we met that are full of themselves. I bet this is just some wannabe wanting to become a Darkloid Commander…"

They all walk inside. Inside, they find FreezeMan sitting atop a giant throne made of ice.

FreezeMan: "Ah, you've finally made it. Snowcone?" (Holds out a snowcone)

All the CyberWarriors perform a perfectly-synched anime fall!

CS Ryan: "Stop joking around!"  
FreezeMan: "Oh, you guys get to have all the fun, and I don't? Whatever. I'm still going to complete my mission. I'll wipe all of you off my freshly-frozen map! IceTower!"

FreezeMan jumps off the throne and then pounds the ground with his fist. He causes a massive earthquake, causing giant icicles to stab up from the ground.

CS Damon: "Everyone, jetpacks! Now!"

All 3 of them activate their jetpacks and fly up to the top of the room.

FreezeMan: "You can't escape, even up there!"

FreezeMan pounds the ground again. All the icicles on the ground launch up right at them.

CS Ryan: "Everyone, get close!"

CS Katy and CS Damon fly over to CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, LifeAura!"

CS Ryan holds out a BattleChip. It activates, and all 3 of the CyberWarriors are surrounded by a barrier, deflecting the icicles.

CS Ryan: "You guys have to think of something! I can't hold it for long! Melt this guy down!"  
CS Damon: "Melt… That's it! BattleChip, FireSword!"

CS Damon activates a FireSword and charges at FreezeMan.

FreezeMan: "Ergh. So, you want to be cheap, huh?"  
CS Damon: "Damn right!"

CS Damon slashes at FreezeMan. FreezeMan sidesteps and dodges it.

FreezeMan: "Hmph. Chill off."

FreezeMan touches CS Damon with his hand and turns him into an ice statue.

CS Ryan & CS Katy: "No! Damon!"  
FreezeMan: "Hmm … maybe I should start an ice sculpture collection…"  
CS Ryan: "You're sick!"  
FreezeMan: "Nonsense, but I am a collector of anything frosted over."  
CS Katy: "Eat a snowcone!"  
CS Ryan: "Not good at insults when you're under pressure, huh?"  
FreezeMan: "The collection doesn't look good with only one trophy. Why don't I get the whole set!"

FreezeMan fires a wave of ice from his hand at CS Katy.

CS Katy: "Eep!"  
CS Ryan: "Not a chance!"

CS Ryan jumps in the way just in time, but he gets frozen just like CS Damon did.

CS Katy: "Ryan!"

Suddenly, CS Ryan's body starts glowing and the ice encasing him begins to melt. He breaks out of the ice.

CS Katy: "Ryan, you're okay!"

CS Katy runs up to CS Ryan and hugs him.

CS Ryan: "Alright, alright, get off!"  
CS Katy: "Sorry."  
FreezeMan: "What?! How'd you do that!?"  
CS Ryan: "Oh, that? Ever heard of this BattleChip?" (holds up a chip) "It's called FireAura. Pretty nasty, huh?"  
FreezeMan: "You little devil!"  
CS Ryan: "Whatever." (Aims his hand at CS Damon) "Dragon Blazer!"

CS Ryan generates a dragon head on his arm and fires a flamethrower at CS Damon, melting him, but … burning him too.

CS Damon: "OWWW!! What the HELL!?"  
CS Ryan: "Either that, or you're an icicle. Make up your mind."  
CS Damon: "Grr…"  
FreezeMan: "Damn you!"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, everyone says that. Alright guys, let's roast this Darkloid!"  
CS Damon: "I'm with you!"  
CS Katy: "Let's do this!"  
CS Damon: "BattleChip, LavaCannon!"  
CS Katy: "Program Advance, HeatSpreader!"

CS Damon and CS Katy arm themselves with Fire-based weapons and open fire on FreezeMan. The Darkloid takes a defensive stance, trying to withstand the attacks.

CS Ryan: "Dragon Blazer, full power!"

CS Ryan fires a powered-up Dragon Blazer flamethrower at FreezeMan, destroying him.

FreezeMan: "Guuuuuaaaggghhh!"

FreezeMan explodes.

CS Ryan: "And that's game!"  
CS Damon: "Hey, notice anything wrong?"  
CS Ryan: "Huh? Wait…"  
CS Katy: "The ice isn't disappearing!"  
CS Ryan: "Duh. It's December. And it's not a video game. It won't just disappear because we killed the one who caused it."  
CS Damon: "In that case, I bet there's some ice-generating machine inside the castle."  
CS Ryan: "Right."

After exploring the castle for about 1 hour, they eventually find such machine.

CS Damon: "This is it."  
CS Ryan: "Good, then let's nuke it!"  
CS Katy: "BattleChip, HeatShot!"  
CS Damon: "BattleChip, ElementFlare!"  
CS Ryan: "Dragon Blazer!"

All three of them unleash their fire-based attacks on the machine, destroying it. The castle starts collapsing.

CS Damon: "Oh crap!"  
CS Katy: "Seem familiar?"  
CS Ryan: 'This'll be harder than when ShadeMan tried to blow us up!"

Suddenly, CS Ryan starts glowing. All 3 of them get covered by a weird light and teleport to the outside where Karin's waiting.

CS Ryan: "What happened?"  
CS Katy: "Don't ask me?"

They all turn to see the castle collapse.

Karin: "Ryan, you did it!"

Karin dives at CS Ryan, trying to hug him. She ends up tackling him into the snow.

CS Damon & CS Katy: (sweat drop) "Um, did we miss something?"  
CS Ryan: "Mind getting off of me? I have snow in my mouth!"

…To Be Continued.


	33. Vampire Conferences are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 33: Vampire Conferences are Embarrassing!**

A few days later, it's Christmas Eve. At the CyberWarriors "house"…

Ryan: "Okay, so we're all in agreement? Since time flows differently in this dimension, rather than our own, we've all decided we're skipping Christmas like we just did with my birthday. Right, I mean, correct?"  
Damon: "Yep! Saves us money too!"  
Katy: "We can't skip it! No!"  
Damon: "…She said no, should we still do it?"  
Ryan: "…Yeah."  
Katy: "Fine…"  
Ryan: "Okay, this means I can work on Christmas. Good, I'm gonna get quite the bonus for that."  
Damon: "You'd better. We need as much money as we can get if we want to finish that Dimensional Portal Generator."

Damon points outside to a horrid-looking heap of scrap metal.

Katy: "I can't believe that piece of junk's gonna be our way home…"  
Damon: "Hey, as long as it works. I'm using the schematic I got from SciLab. Actually, the only thing that's missing is some Dark Ore."  
Ryan: "Wait, we actually NEED that stuff?"  
Damon: "…Yeah."  
Ryan: "Fine, we'll work on finding it. Later. Let's finish that thing first."

And later that day, at work.

Ryan: "Karin? You're working today?"  
Karin: "Yeah. Vampires are atheist. We don't even celebrate Christmas."  
Ryan: "I feel SOOOOOOOO sorry for you…"  
Karin: "What about you? Why are you here?"  
Ryan: "We agreed that since where we're from would just have Christmas 2 months after we get back, we decided to skip it this time. We also ended up skipping my birthday, it was four days ago."  
Karin: "We passed it, and you didn't even tell me!?"  
Ryan: "Did I have to tell you?"  
Karin: "YES!"  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Sorry, not on board with all this stuff right now…"  
Karin: "Well, we could do something later anyways. My parents are going to an assembly, so…"  
Ryan: "Wait, they've gone to what?"  
Karin: "Oh. Once a year, vampires hold a conference to deal with different issues. This one has them coming from all over the country. I've never actually seen how they run it, so…"  
Ryan: "So … you're family isn't the only group of vampires around here."  
Karin: "Of course not. It's a mandatory assembly for vampires, but there's quite a number of vampires here in Japan, or so I've heard."  
Ryan: _"Wait, mandatory!? This'd be hilarious if this applied to … ShadeMan!?_ Wait, where do they have this assembly?"  
Karin: "Up north. Why?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Just curious."

Later, after work…

Bass: "Lemme guess what you're thinking. You think ShadeMan's gonna be there, huh?"  
Ryan: "Sounds obvious, doesn't it. I mean, I've heard him talking a couple times about some business unrelated to Darkloids, right? What if he meant this?"  
Bass: "If you're right, then we've got him right where we want him! There's just one problem about this…"  
Ryan: "And that is…?"  
Bass: "Let's just say she's a vampire who seems to like you. It sounded like you had plans tonight, lover-boy!"  
Ryan: "Shut up, will you! Scuttlest, VirusChip Download!"  
Bass: "Damn it!"

Karin finds Ryan outside the restaurant.

Karin: "I'm done now!"  
Ryan: "Okay. What were you saying before?"  
Karin: "I wanted to know if you wanted to um … do something later, today…"  
Ryan: "Right! I'm sure we can. Just call me alter, okay?"  
Karin: "'K!"  
Ryan: "Later, then!"

Ryan runs off.

Bass: "So what now?"  
Ryan: "We think up an alibi, then we go to Karin's house and follow her parents to the conference. They'll lead us right to ShadeMan!"  
Bass: "What about backup?"  
Ryan: "Let's not bother with it. Besides, I can't let Katy and Damon find out anything about vampires here, remember?"

And late that night, outside Karin's house…

CS Ryan: "Alright, where are they…?"

Henry and Calera leave the house.

Calera: "Hurry up, don't be late. We can't be late like last year. We have a special guest this time."  
Henry: "Coming, Calera…!"

They both fly off to the train station.

CS Ryan: "Great, I'll just trail them now. And now for the message…"

CS Ryan types a message into his CyberSuit's holographic computer screen.

And in Karin's house, Karin gets a text message.

Karin: "Huh? It's from Ryan…"

Karin reads the text message: "Sorry I couldn't make it. A Darkloid situation just came up, so I had to deal with it. I'll make up for it later. –Ryan"

Karin: "Darn … oh well…"

Later on, at the train station, the train starts leaving as CS Ryan arrives.

CS Ryan: "Oh, darn it!"  
Bass: "Hurry! Get on the last car!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm going, I'm going!"

CS Ryan flies onto the top of the train on the last railcar.

CS Ryan: "Whew!" Now we just wait from here. Huh?"

He sees that Henry and Calera are riding the train near the front.

Bass: "We better duck into one of these railcars if we don't want to be seen."  
CS Ryan: "Right."

CS Ryan flies in through the window of the traincar he's standing on. It's a storage car.

CS Ryan: "This should work… Uh-oh…"  
Bass: "What?"  
CS Ryan: "This car … it's filled with coffins!"  
Bass: "Then shut up and hope they're sleeping!"  
CS Ryan: "Uh-huh…"

A few hours later, the train reaches the station up north. CS Ryan sneaks off the train and flies to the top of the train station.

CS Ryan: "Now where are they?"

Everyone on the train walk up to a bus stop. A bus drives up, and the door swings open.

BubbleMan: "Everyone, hop aboard the BlubbleMan Express!"  
BurnerMan: (hits BubbleMan's head) "Your name is BubbleMan, not BlubbleMan!"  
BubbleMan: "Oh blub it, that hurt!"  
PlantMan: "Everyone, please ignore my idiotic friends and board the bus."

BurnerMan and BubbleMan glare at PlantMan.

PlantMan: (sweat drop) "Ehehehe…"  
CS Ryan: _"Bubble's driving…? BubbleMan!?"  
_Bass: (sweat drop) _"Note to self … never ride a bus again without getting a good look at the driver beforehand…"_

All the vampires get on the bus, and it drives off towards the mountains. CS Ryan follows from a safe distance away using his jetpack.

An hour later, the bus arrives at the castle where the Darkloids have been for the past month. Everyone leaves the bus and heads inside. And outside the castle…

BubbleMan: "Why do we have to keep guard, blub?"  
PlantMan: "Idiot. We haven't seen those CyberWarriors for a while. They could be sneaking up on us."  
BubbleMan: "But why would they care? It's just ShadeMan's stupid vampire meeting."  
BurnerMan: "Simple. Isn't Ryan's friend a vampire? I think he'd find this kind of stuff rather interesting now…"  
PlantMan: "Right. ShadeMan thought the same way. Obviously, he's worried about Ryan showing up here."

And in the bushes…

CS Ryan: (whispering) "Great, they're already assuming I'd sneak in…"  
Bass: (whispering) "Any ideas?"  
CS Ryan: (whispering) "Nope. You?"  
Bass: (whispering) "We sneak in, Sam Fisher-style."  
CS Ryan: (whispering) "I don't even know what game that's from anymore…"

CS Ryan runs to the back of the castle and flies up to a window. There, he finds a balcony, and hides up there, where he can see the large conference table, with everyone sitting there already.

CS Ryan: _"Good! ShadeMan's there too!"_

And down at the conference table…

ShadeMan: "Thank you for coming. And I must thank you for the honor of hosting this year's conference. It's been a great deal of time since I've been able to attend."

Everyone nods.

ShadeMan: "And may I ask the first order of business?"  
Vampire1: "Ah, yes. It is one we discuss very year. Human Issues."  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) _"Human issues? HUMAN!?"  
_Vampire1: "Their behavior has grown quite erratic. Lots of them stay up late into the night, and their blood tastes bad as a result. Not to mention the alcohol content."  
Vampire2: "I particularly hate their diets. They eat a lot of fatty foods, and that causes the blood to get thick. It's also too sweet from the sugar."  
Vampire3: "I've heard that beans makes the blood taste fresher."  
Vampire4: "Although that doesn't make the air fresher…"  
Vampire3: "Regardless, it is good for the blood. We need to make sure those bean farmers grow more. Or at least some bean advertising."  
Vampire4: "Why are you looking at me? Since when did I become the bean guy!?"

Bass (whispering): "I can't hear what they're saying, let alone understand it…"  
CS Ryan (whispering): "Dear god, this is just like trying to talk to the Hiitard on AOL."

Family Guy-style FLASHBACK (Note: This was an actual in-real-life conversation over AIM)

somewhat117: Hello?  
Hiita13: What you want?  
somewhat117: Um, to talk. That IS what AIM is for.  
Hiita13: whatev f-face  
somewhat117: Excuse me?  
Hiita13: You heard insult.  
somewhat117: Umm, but I didn't understand it…  
Hiita13: You know what hermano saying about me in dark world, now what, Ryan who ?  
somewhat117: I'm sorry, I still have no idea what you're saying. If you could speak properly…  
Hiita13: Go off fuck!  
Hiita13 signed off at 10:06:19 PM.  
Hiita13 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.  
somewhat117: Yeah, okay. Real mature. Whatever, I gotta save the world, again. I'll send you that e-mail for that asylum you were interested in. I heard your brother's having a great time there.  
somewhat117 signed off at 10:08:21 PM.

END FLASHBACK

CS Ryan (whispering): "Yeah, that was fucked up…"

ShadeMan notices a sound from the upper balcony.

CS Ryan: _"Eep! I wasn't THAT loud!"  
_ShadeMan: "DarkBlast!"

ShadeMan fires a dark energy shot from his hand, destroying the balcony. CS Ryan crashes to the ground, with the rubble from the wall falling on him.

Henry: "What was the meaning of that!?"  
ShadeMan: "Are all of you oblivious when we have a spy in our midst!"

CS Ryan activates a LifeAura, pushing the rubble off him. He then pulls himself back up.

CS Ryan: "I'm not a spy. I'm an 'observer'. I 'observe' things." (CS Ryan's doing the Dr. Evil quotations with his hands every time he says the word 'observe'.)  
ShadeMan: "I doubt that."  
CS Ryan: "Okay, fine. You're right. I wanted to see what you were up to. Is this really the reason you even came here?"  
ShadeMan: "…Yeah."  
CS Ryan: (anime fall!) "I can't believe you wasted my time like that! I've been stuck here for 2 months!"  
ShadeMan: (sigh) "Security, get rid of this intruder."

BurnerMan, BubbleMan, and PlantMan come in through the door. BurnerMan grabs CS Ryan cape and starts dragging him out.

BurnerMan: "Come on, we'll deal with you outside."  
CS Ryan: "How about we settle it now!"

CS Ryan grabs BurnerMan's arm and throws him across the room into a wall. BurnerMan falls on his head.

BubbleMan: "Hey, no rough-housing!"  
CS Ryan: "Shut up."

CS Ryan fires a quick shot from his arm cannon, knocking BubbleMan flat on his back.

CS Ryan: "I assume you're gonna try too?"  
PlantMan: (sweat drop) "Uh, no. I'm fine!"  
CS Ryan: "Good, I'm outta here."  
ShadeMan: "Wait just a minute. This is actually rather convenient!"  
CS Ryan: "Uh-oh…"  
ShadeMan: "We begin talking about human issues, and what happens? A human shows up. I say we keep him here for the meeting."  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop): "You MUST be joking… What could I possibly have to contribute?"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, I think you know as well as I do."  
CS Ryan: "You mean … oh crap! Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not talking about that!"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, about how you learned the identity of a vampire in this country and are currently helping them hide their identity from the rest of the human world?"  
CS Ryan: "Yes about … shut up!"  
Calera: "Wait, that sounds quite familiar…"  
Henry: "We have the same problem actually…"  
ShadeMan: "I KNEW IT! You goofed and now a human knows that vampires exist in Japan! In fact … it's this human right here!"

ShadeMan flaps his wing at CS Ryan, knocking him over and knocking his helmet off.

CS Ryan: "Ow … huh?"

Henry and Calera stare at CS Ryan with confused looks.

CS Ryan: (checks his head and finds no helmet) "Oh crap, where'd my helmet go!?"  
Henry: (angry!) "RYAN!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm in trouble! …Hey, how are ya? Hehehe…"  
Henry: "You're causing problems for our friend here?!"  
CS Ryan: "Me causing him problems? ShadeMan's been trying to kill me for months!"

Everyone looks at ShadeMan.

ShadeMan: "So I was. Big whoop. Wanna fight about it?"  
CS Ryan: _"That makes three Family Guy related jokes this chapter…"  
_Vampire1: "I say he stays."  
ShadeMan: "Nyeah?"  
CS Ryan: "…Yeah, what he said. NYEAH!?"  
Vampire1: "He's a human who knows about vampires. Technically, he'd be a great resource for information about how humans act."  
ShadeMan: "Sigh … agreed. Ryan, you're staying."  
CS Ryan: "Wait, what!?"  
ShadeMan: "Just do it."  
CS Ryan: "Fine, but you owe me. Got that?"  
ShadeMan: "Yeah, whatever."

CS Ryan sits down at the table beside Henry and Calera.

Cs Ryan: "Promise you won't be mad?"  
Henry: "We'll see."  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "Great…"

The conference continues, with CS Ryan giving whatever input he could, albeit not much. After the conference ends, everyone starts leaving.

ShadeMan: "Wait, Ryan."  
CS Ryan: "Huh? What is it?"  
ShadeMan: "Consider this event a temporary truce. Now that's it's over, I have no problem with getting back to Darkloid business."  
CS Ryan: "I don't think I'd have it any other way."

CS Ryan leaves to catch up with Henry and Calera.

CS Ryan: "Hey, wait!"  
Calera: "Yes, what is it?"  
CS Ryan: "I … might as well go home with the two of you, right? Look, I'll make up for it. I'll buy the tickets so you don't have to ride on top of the train again."  
Henry: "Hmm … well, you did get us kind of embarrassed at the conference. But I guess someone needed to liven it up. Fine."  
CS Ryan: "Whew!"

And later that night … back at Karin's house.

Karin: "Mom, Dad? You home?!"

No reply.

Karin: "Mom? Dad?"

Karin goes into the living room to find Henry, Calera and … Ryan having a conversation.

Karin: "Ryan?! What are you doing here?!"  
CS Ryan: "Oh, hi Karin!"  
Henry: "Karin, did you know Ryan actually went to the Vampire Conference?"  
Karin: "He what!?"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, don't blame me if I was curious. By the way, what is this drink? It's great!"  
Calera: "It's liars' blood."  
Henry: "I picked it up from the castle before we left."  
CS Ryan: (puke sounds) "Disgusting!"

…To Be Continued.


	34. Elda's Return is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 34: Elda's Return is Embarrassing!**

The next day, at work.

Ryan: "Sorry about yesterday, Karin. I had a good excuse. There actually was a Darkloid at that conference. In fact, they were running it."  
Karin: "Really? Okay…"  
Ryan: "How about we do something today then?"  
Karin: "Okay. Meet me at town square at 8:00 PM today then."  
Ryan: "Sure."

And later that day, around 7:30 PM…

Ryan: "This time, it'll hopefully work out."  
Bass: "You may want to rethink that! Behind you!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"

Ryan turns around to see ShadeMan flying right at him.

Ryan: "Oh great, not now!"

Meanwhile, at town square…

Karin: "This'll be great! Of course, I don't have anything planned… Oh well, we'll think of something!"

And at Karin's house…

Calera: "Well, that wasn't fun. Now Ryan knows even more than he should about us vampires."  
Henry: "And he's getting closer to my daughter! He'll pay for this!"  
???: "Are you STILL talking about that human?"

Elda slams the door open.

Henry: "Mo-mother!?"  
Elda: "Yeah. I wasn't gone THAT long."  
Calera: (sarcastic) "Perfect. You're back."  
Elda: "Of course I'm back. Now, where's Karin?"  
Calera: "I don't know. Find out yourself."  
Elda: "Fine. I will."

Elda leaves.

Meanwhile, in the city, 8:30 PM…

Karin: "Ryan's late… maybe I should call him…"

Karin takes out her cellphone. As she does, an explosion occurs elsewhere in the city. Karin sees it happen from the smoke filling the sky. Everyone around starts to panic.

Karin: "Oh no … Ryan!"

Over near the explosion.

CS Ryan: "Damn it, ShadeMan! Stop wasting my time!"  
ShadeMan: "Didn't you remember? Yesterday was a truce. Now it's back to killing you!"

ShadeMan chases CS Ryan throught he air, firing DarkBlasts at him. CS Ryan struggles to dodge all of them.

CS Ryan: "Can we at least do this somewhere unpopulated? There's too many people!"  
ShadeMan: "No EXCUSES!"

ShadeMan fires a powerful DarkBlast at CS Ryan, hitting him and sending him crashing into the ground. People start panicking in the streets and start running away.

Karin: "No, Ryan!"

CS Ryan pulls himself up.

CS Ryan: "Damn you!"

CS Ryan fires a DarkBlast at ShadeMan. ShadeMan dodges it, and the shot hits a building.

ShadeMan: "Well, well. Your DarkPower level's gone up."  
CS Ryan: "Huh?"

CS Ryan notices that his Emotion Program activated.

CS Ryan: "Wait, it did that on its own!?"  
ShadeMan: "At this rate, he'll destroy half the city for me! I just need to keep his anger level up, and the Emotion Program will do the rest!"  
CS Ryan: "Not if I can help it!"

CS Ryan fires a constant flurry of DarkBlasts at ShadeMan. ShadeMan somehow dodges all of them.

CS Ryan: _"I have to keep shooting. If I do, I'll use up all my DarkPower, and hopefully the Emotion Program'll deactivate…"_

CS Ryan fires more DarkBlasts at ShadeMan, all missing.

ShadeMan: "This is getting pointless. Reflection Wave!"

ShadeMan fires a shockwave that reflects all of CS Ryan's DarkBlasts back at him.

CS Ryan: "Damn it!"

All the DarkBlasts hit CS Ryan, causing a massive explosion and knocking him down.

Karin: "Ryan!"

Elda swoops out of nowhere and grabs Karin, taking her atop one of the buildings.

Elda: "Don't even try it. Don't get involved in this."  
Karin: "How can you say that! He's not the kind of person you think he is!"

CS Ryan pulls himself up.

ShadeMan: "It's over!"  
CS Ryan: "Not a chance! BattleChip, NeoVariableSword!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a much larger version of the VariableSword.

ShadeMan: "That won't work on me!"  
CS Ryan: "Too bad, it's an improved version! SuperSonicBOOM!"

CS Ryan swings the sword and launches an enormous shockwave right at ShadeMan. ShadeMan dodges, but the attack cuts through his shoulder. ShadeMan is forced to land, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

ShadeMan: "Why you…!"  
CS Ryan: "FinalGun!"

CS Ryan arms himself with an arm cannon.

CS Ryan: "I'll finish you right here!"  
ShadeMan: "In a public location? Are you out of your mind!? Even if you hit me, you'll destroy half this area!"  
CS Ryan: "If it'll kill you, I'll do it!"

All the people begin to panic even more, and they all run away. Eventually, the whole street is deserted.

CS Ryan: "You were saying?"  
ShadeMan: "Damn it!"  
CS Ryan: "It's over!"

Suddenly, CS Ryan's CyberSuit begins sparking with electricity. The arm cannon disappears.

CS Ryan: "Huh?"

The CyberSuit short-circuits, electrocuting Cs Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Ahhhhh!"

The CyberSuit disappears, and Ryan collapses to the ground.

Karin: "Ryan, no!"  
Elda: "You're not going!"  
Karin: "Why not!?"  
Elda: "I'll tell you later. But you'll never have to deal with this kid again!"  
Karin: "What!?"

Ryan somehow finds the strength to stand up again.

Ryan: "Bass, what happened? Bass?"

Ryan checks his PET. It's been damaged horribly.

Ryan: "Damn it!"  
ShadeMan: "Too bad. You're all on your own now!"

ShadeMan lunges at Ryan, claws drawn. Ryan raises his hands, trying to charge what little DarkPower he has left.

ShadeMan: "Your DarkPower levels are pathetic without your CyberSuit! Give it up!"  
Ryan: "Not a chance! DarkBLAST!"

Ryan unleashes a powered-up blast of dark energy at ShadeMan, causing an explosion on impact. The blast blows both ShadeMan and Ryan away. ShadeMan crashes into the ground and Ryan gets shot back, hitting a lightpost.

Ryan: "…Damn it…"

Ryan tries to pull himself up, but he collapses. However, ShadeMan gets up with no problem.

ShadeMan: "Grr … you'll pay for that!"  
CS Damon: "Cash or credit?"

CS Damon and CS Katy show up.

ShadeMan: "It doesn't matter how many of you show up, I will kill the God of Destruction today!"  
CS Damon: "Katy. Blast him!"  
CS Katy: "BattleChip, Bubble-V!"  
CS Damon: "Double Zero Busters!"

Both of the CyberWarriors fire their weapons at ShadeMan, causing him to stop in his tracks.

ShadeMan: "I'll postpone it, for now…"

ShadeMan teleports away.

CS Damon: "Whew! No sweat!"  
CS Katy: "Huh? Ryan!"

CS Katy runs over to where Ryan is.

CS Katy: "Ryan, wake up!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Ugh…"

CS Katy pulls Ryan up.

Ryan: "What happened…?"  
CS Damon: "Don't worry. We got rid of ShadeMan. What about you?"

Ryan holds out his PET.

Ryan: "It's fried. Think you can fix it?"  
CS Damon: "Sure. Just give me a few days. You'll just have to stay out of Darkloid fights, 'k?"  
Ryan: "Why? I can still use DarkPower attacks, remember?"  
CS Damon: "Against a Darkloid? Don't think that'll work."  
Ryan: "Fine. I'll sit out for a while…"  
CS Katy: "You just need to leave it to the two of us, okay?"  
Ryan: "Yeah, fine…"

And on top of the building…

Elda: "See, he's fine. Now come on back home."  
Karin; "Hey! No!"

Elda takes Karin anyway. And back at their house…

Elda: "I found her."  
Henry: "Alright, but what's this about?"  
Elda: "Karin's going to like this. I found a way, to make her a full vampire. She won't be nose-bleeding anymore!"  
Karin: "What!?"  
Elda: "So, what do you think? You can finally leave the human world and stay with your family!"  
Karin: "Yeah, that's great…"

Meanwhile…

At the airport, a man wearing an outfit similar to Winner's, gets off an airplane. Unlike Winner's outfit, this one has a large V on it.

???: "It's finally time. This time, I will finish of the Marker clan!"

…To Be Continued.


	35. Protecting Someone is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 35: Protecting Someone is Embarrassing!**

The next night…

Karin is wandering all around the city, thinking about whether she should become a full vampire or not.

Karin: _"If I become a full vampire, I won't have my blood problem anymore. But I don't want to lose my friends…"_

Elsewhere…

Elda: "I knew I shouldn't have let her run off on her own."  
???: "I finally found you, Elda Marker."

Elda turns to find 2 Vampire Hunters, Winner and the other one.

Elda: "Victor Sinclair. You're real persistent."  
Victor: "Persistence is in my blood. If you have a problem, take it up with my ancestors.  
Winner: "What now? We found the vampire…"  
Victor: "Winner! Split up! You go that way!"  
Winner: "Yes!"

Winner runs off.

Elda: "So, wanted to make it fair? One on one?"  
Victor: "Hardly. Divide and conquer. He'll be looking for the rest of your kind."  
Elda: _"No, Karin!"_

Elda runs away, jumping from building to building.

Victor: "You have no way to hide. We will find you."

Winner: "Could there be two vampires? Golden opportunity! There is no shortage of opponents!"

Elsewhere in the city.

Ryan: "Huh?"

Elda jumps down from a building and lands in front of Ryan.

Ryan: "Oh crap, not you again!"  
Elda: "I need your help, okay!?"  
Ryan: "Huh?"  
Elda: "I can't find her anywhere! And a vampire hunter's here!"  
Ryan: "Relax. It's just an incompetent hunter who doesn't even know Karin's a vampire. There's nothing to worry about."  
Elda: "No, this is serious. This hunter, Victor Sinclair, wants my entire family dead!"  
Ryan: "Sinclair!? No way! This guy's related to Winner?!"  
Elda: "Please, help me find Karin. She has no way to defend herself."  
Ryan: "Of course!"

Elda and Ryan both run off in different directions.

Ryan: "Damn, if there's a hunter who isn't an idiot like Winner, we could be in trouble. And I don't even have my PET anymore, so I can't transform…!"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away… CS Damon and BurnerMan are fighting in the sky, exchanging sword blows.

CS Damon: "Damn you Darkloids! What's the point of this!?"  
BurnerMan: "Why should it be that difficult to figure out? Ryan's out of the picture for now, so I'll deal with you! Besides, you have his Navi!"  
CS Damon: _"Damn! Could this be a distraction?"_

Meanwhile, Karin's wandering alone in the park.

Karin: "I don't know what to do…"  
Winner: "Miss Karin?"  
Karin: "Huh? Winner?"  
Winner: "What are you doing out here alone? There's villainy afoot!"  
Karin: "I don't know. What do you mean, villainy?"  
Victor: "Winner, good job. You found one."  
Winner & Karin: "Huh?"

Victor shows up.

Victor: "That is one of the Marker clan vampires."  
Winner: "Hahaha! Utterly absurd! Logic-defying! …Right?"  
Karin: "…I'm sorry, Winner…"  
Winner: "Wait, you must be joking?"  
Victor: "That's not all. A long time ago, you were bitten by her."  
Winner: "What!? You mean that wasn't a dream?"  
Karin: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you … that was, the first day I bit someone…"  
Victor: "Winner!"  
Winner: "Huh?"

Victor hands Winner a gun.

Victor: "Erase your abominable past … with your own hands!"  
Karin: "Winner…"  
Victor: "Clear your future, and reclaim your family's pride!"

Winner hesitantly aims the gun at Karin.

Karin: "No, Winner…"

Out of nowhere, Ryan jumps out and stands in front of Karin, protecting her.

Ryan: "Winner! Don't do something you're going to regret!"  
Winner & Karin: "Huh? Ryan!?"  
Victor: _"Who the hell is this kid?"  
_Karin: "Ryan, how'd you find me?"  
Ryan: "If you could believe it … your grandmother told me."  
Karin: "What? Grandma…"  
Ryan: "Karin, I told you I'd protect you. I promised. This included."  
Karin: "This is crazy! Why aren't you transformed?"  
Ryan: "It got damaged yesterday. I can't…"  
Karin: "What!?"

Winner throws the gun down.

Winner: "I can't do it. I won't do it!!"  
Victor: "You fool!"  
Winner: "I can't because … I love her. It just happened that she was a vampire."  
Victor: "You idiot!"

Victor punches Winner in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Karin: "Winner!"  
Ryan: "Darn it!"

Victor quickly grabs the gun and aims at Karin. Ryan moves to try and protect her better.

Victor: "If he won't do it, then I'll kill you myself!"  
Ryan: "I won't let you!"  
Victor: "And what do you know? Don't tell me you're the same as my failure of a grandson!"  
Ryan: "Grr…"

Victor shoots Ryan's shoulder. Ryan collapses to his knees, holding his wound.

Ryan: (crying) "Ahhh!"  
Karin: "Ryan, no!"  
Victor: "I told you kid, to move out of the way!"  
Ryan: (crying): "Sorry, but … I won't!"

Ryan stands up again, just about ready to fall down.

Victor: "Still persistent, are you? Fool."

Victor shoots again. This time, he shoots Ryan's chest. Ryan collapses from the shot, heavily bleeding.

Karin: "No!"

Karin falls to her knees, hugging Ryan.

Karin: (crying) "Why'd you do that? He wasn't a threat to you!"  
Victor: "He was protecting a monster. A monster that should be wiped off the face of the earth!"

Victor aims at Karin.

Karin: (crying) "Ryan, I'm sorry!"  
Elda: "Damn you!"

Elda jumps in.

Elda: "I'm too late. Karin, take Ryan and run! Your parents will find you!"  
Karin: "Huh? Thank you, grandma!"

Karin pulls Ryan up, and they get away.

Victor: "Hmph. It won't matter. I'll kill her eventually, and you as well!'  
Elda: "I won't allow that!"

Meanwhile, Karin and Ryan are trying to get away, but Ryan's slowing them down.

Ryan: "Karin, just leave me. I'm slowing you down…"  
Karin: "What? No, I won't leave you! Now just hold on a bit longer."  
Ryan: "But there's no way we can get to a hospital in time. Face it, I'm done…"

Ryan collapses to the ground. Karin tries to pull him back up, but Ryan won't budge. Ryan starts coughing up more blood.

Karin: "Ryan, no…"  
Ryan (cough): "Sorry … just run. I don't think even your grandmother can hold off a vampire hunter as determined as that one…"  
Karin: "Listen to yourself! You always use to talk about not giving up, and what are you doing? You're going completely against it!"  
Ryan: "Karin, just listen to me!" (cough) "Just go … and leave me!"  
Karin: "No! My parents are coming. If you can hold on until then…"  
Ryan: (gasp)  
Karin: "Ryan, don't die on me!"  
Ryan: (gasp) "Sorry…"

Ryan starts falling unconscious.

Karin: "There's only one thing I can think of for you to stay alive long enough, for someone to find us."  
Ryan: "…Huh…?"  
Karin: "I need to bite you. If I do, I can inject some of my blood into you. Hopefully, that can give us a bit more time…"  
Ryan: "Please don't … waste it… You need to get out of here on your own…"  
Karin: "Sorry Ryan, but I've decided."

Karin hugs Ryan.

Karin: "Don't worry, I won't lose you…"

Karin bites Ryan's neck and begins injecting blood into him. After finishing, Ryan collapses, still bleeding.

Karin: "I hope … someone will find us. I don't know how much time I gave him…"

Karin collapses beside Ryan.

Back at the park, Elda already fled and Victor just stands there…

Victor: "What is this?"

Victor finds and picks up Karin's BattleChip Gate. When Karin and Ryan ran off, she dropped it.

Victor: "This contraption … what is it?"  
ShadeMan: "I could help you there…"  
Victor: "What? Who are … a vampire?!"  
ShadeMan: (chuckling)

…To Be Continued.


	36. ShadeMan's Plan! How Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 36: ShadeMan's Plan! How Embarrassing!**

The next day, Ryan wakes up inside a bed…

Ryan: "Where … am I? Am I dead?"

Ryan turns to see that … Karin's sleeping in the same bed.

Ryan: "Yeah, gotta be dreaming now…"

Karin slowly wakes up. Both their eyes lock, and they just star at each other for a few seconds. Sweat drops like mad.

Ryan & Karin: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH ME!!??"

They both try to calm down…

Ryan: "Okay, calm down. What are you doing sleeping in the same bed?"  
Karin: "What are you talking about? This is MY BED!"  
Ryan: "Wait, what…?"  
Karin: "This is my bed and my house!"  
Ryan: "Hey, I just woke up here, okay! Last thing I remember is that you bit me!"  
Karin: "Huh? That's right… Your wounds…"  
Ryan: "Huh, let's see… what!?"

Ryan looks at his shoulder. There isn't any wound at all.

Ryan: "No way! Not even a scar."  
Karin: "Wait, check the other one…"

And downstairs…

Calera: "Sounds like they're awake, from the racket they're making…"  
Henry: "I can't believe we even did that! That … HUMAN shouldn't even be sleeping in the same bed as my daughter! He'll pay for this!"  
Calera: "It's not like we had a choice. There's only one bed in the house, and Karin insists on not sleeping in a coffin."  
Elda: "Besides, Ryan's too much of a coward to do anything."  
Henry: "What do you mean…?"

They all hear Ryan and Karin yelling "WHY THE HELL ARE WE BOTH NAKED!!"

Henry: "Mother, how could you!?"  
Elda: "Well, I needed to check his wounds."  
Henry: "And you didn't put his clothes back on, why?"  
Elda: "They were covered in blood. I had to wash them."  
Henry: "Well, fine, but … why is Karin naked then!?"  
Elda: "I thought she slept like that."  
Calera: (sweat drop) "Ugh…"  
Henry: "Ryan, you'll pay for this!"

They all walk upstairs to Karin's room.

Upstairs, Ryan and Karin panic and cover themselves up with the bed sheets.

Ryan: (blush) "This … I wasn't expecting."  
Karin: (blush) "This is so embarrassing…"

They panic and turn away. Without looking, Karin puts her hand on Ryan's hand, freaks out, slips and falls on him. They panic again … right as Elda walks in.

Elda: "Aw! The lovebirds are awake! Oh my!"

Ryan and Karin panic again and cover themselves up again.

Ryan & Karin: "GET OUT!"  
Elda: "Really!? Is that something to say to the person who saved your lives? And I'm sorry if I caught you two 'in the act'!"  
Ryan: "You call this saving our lives!? We could have died from heart attacks from this! And this is not what it looks like!"  
Henry: "It better not be!"

Henry and Calera storm into the room.

Ryan: "Oh crap, I'm dead!"  
Henry: "Ryan, if you did anything to Karin, I'm going to…!"  
Karin: "Dad, he didn't do anything!"  
Henry: "Grr… fine."  
Ryan: "Whew…"  
Elda: "So?"  
Ryan: "So … what?"  
Elda: "Your wounds, they're fine now, right?"  
Ryan: "Huh? Yeah. Like I never even had them."  
Elda: "That's what I thought."

Elda walks up to Ryan, opens his mouth and looks at him.

Elda: "Just as I thought. You have them."  
Ryan: "Eh?"

Elda grabs a mirror and gives it to Ryan. Ryan uses it and looks at his mouth. Some of his teeth have been replaced by vampire fangs.

Ryan: "What the!? VAMPIRE FANGS!?"  
Karin: "What!?"  
Elda: "Just as I thought. For some reason, you're a vampire now."  
Ryan: "Whaa… No way. This doesn't make any sense! Karin, you never told me about this!"  
Karin: "I've never turned anyone into a vampire before by biting them!"  
Ryan: "Well, you did somehow! OW!"

Ryan bit his tongue from yelling and not being careful.

Calera: "You're going to have to watch for that. Vampires have a tendency to … bite their tongues more than humans."  
Ryan: "Owwww…"

Meanwhile, in the city…

CS Damon is flying in the city, trying to find Ryan.

CS Damon: "Damn, I knew this would happen! Since he doesn't have his PET with him, I can't contact him. Wait…"

CS Damon sees ShadeMan on a rooftop speaking with Victor, the Vampire Hunter from before.

CS Damon: "Huh? That's … ShadeMan? Who's he talking to?"

ShadeMan: "The upgrades to the BattleChip Gate are done. You better fulfill your part of our 'agreement'."  
Victor: "Fine."

CS Damon: "Argh, nevermind!"

CS Damon arms his Z Saber and charges at ShadeMan and Victor.

CS Damon: "ShadeMan!"  
ShadeMan: "What!? You!?"

ShadeMan and Victor jump out of the way before CS Damon could hit them.

CS Damon: "What are you up to, ShadeMan? And where's Ryan!?"  
ShadeMan: "Heh. Ah, yes, as I thought. Something … interesting happened to him last night. You see, my friend here was hunting vampires, and he came across one. Ryan apparently showed up trying to protect her, and he … let's just say he got what was coming to him!"  
CS Damon: "Ryan did what!?"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, and it was so sad to watch. His poor little girlfriend Karin couldn't do anything but hug him and cry!"  
CS Damon: "Damn it! You did this? I'll … I'll kill you!"

CS Damon fires his Zero Buster.

Victor: "Time to see if this worked. DarkAura, Download!"

Victor puts a DarkAura DarkChip into the BattleChip Gate. A dark-coloured aura surrounds them, and reflects the shot.

CS Damon: "What? The BattleChip Gate? But that was…!"  
ShadeMan: "A DarkAura? You're correct, it was the BattleChip Gate. Only now, PlantMan upgraded it. It's now the Dark BattleChip Gate!"  
CS Damon: "A dark version!?"  
ShadeMan: "It will allow my vampire-hunting friend here to use DarkChips, even without a CyberSuit."  
CS Damon: "No way! How'd you get that BattleChip Gate in the first place!?"  
ShadeMan: "I think we're just about done here. We don't have time to be bothered with explaining information to people who don't need it."

ShadeMan teleports away, taking Victor with him.

CS Damon: _"Damn it! Is Ryan … actually dead?! And didn't … Karin have the BattleChip Gate…?"_

…To Be Continued.


	37. A Sadness Affinity is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 37: A Sadness Affinity is Embarrassing!**

That night, at Karin's house, in the kitchen.

Karin: "Here, you're probably hungry."  
Ryan: "Yeah, thanks."

Karin hands Ryan a sandwich.

Karin: "Sorry, I don't have much time to make anything better."  
Ryan: "No problem. It's fine."  
Karin: "Ryan, I…"  
Ryan: "Oh geez, what now? If it's about the vampire thing, I'm fine. I'll live with it."  
Karin: (starting to cry) "No, it's my fault…"

Karin starts crying.

Ryan: "Hey, I said it's fine!"

Ryan grabs Karin and hugs her.

Ryan: "It's okay… Don't worry, I said I'll be fine."  
Karin: "Ryan…"

Suddenly, Ryan gets a pain in his chest, and he collapses to the ground.

Karin: "Oh no, Ryan!"  
Ryan: "I don't feel so good…"

Ryan has a nosebleed like Karin always does. Ryan collapses to the ground, unconscious.

Karin: "Ryan, no! Wake up!"

A few hours later, Ryan wakes up in Karin's bed. Karin's sitting beside him.

Ryan: "Ugh, what happened."  
Karin: "You had … a nosebleed. You fell asleep afterward."  
Ryan: "Wait, a nosebleed? Just like…"  
Karin: "Just like me."  
Ryan: "So … does that mean I'm a blood-making vampire like you then?"  
Karin: "I guess."

Karin's brother Ren walks in.

Ren: "He's awake, huh?"  
Karin: "Yeah, so?"  
Ren: "Family meeting. Now. Bring Ryan too."

Ren leaves. Ryan and Karin look at each other, confused.

Shortly after, Karin's family begins their meeting about Ryan's new 'condition'…

Henry: "Ryan, there's a few things we need to discuss. Now that you're part vampire, and a blood-making vampire at that, you have to know how we have to go around doing our ... business."  
Ryan: "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. This is not my Batman glass. What, do you think I'm gonna be going around biting people!? I can't do that! I'm supposed to protect the peace, not cause a panic!"  
Calera: "Obviously, but we need to take this seriously. A human's never been changed into a vampire before. We don't even know what you're capable of yet."  
Elda: "Well, he has the healing abilities of a vampire. Even so, it's more powerful than ours. He healed his wounds before we even found him and Karin in the street."  
Karin: "Wait, that fast…?"  
Henry: "We need to also determine Ryan's blood affinity."  
Ryan: "I think I heard that before…"  
Karin: "A blood affinity is the type of blood a vampire is attracted to."  
Calera: "Right. Every vampire has a different affinity. I'm attracted to the blood of liars."  
Henry: "I prefer proud people. And Karin is attracted to unhappiness."  
Ryan: "So I'll have something different then? So I'd be attracted to a person's blood who's emitting a specific emotion?"  
Henry: "Right. Ren, I want you to take Karin and Ryan out to find out Ryan's blood affinity."  
Ren: "When did I have to do this?"  
Calera: "Just do it."  
Ren: "Fine. Come on."

Ren, Karin and Ryan leave.

Meanwhile, in the city. Katy's wandering the street, calling out Ryan's name, trying to find him.

Katy: "Ryan! Ryan! Where are you!? Oh, this is hopeless!"

And down the sidewalk…

Karin: "Wait, you hear that?"  
Ryan: "That sounds like … Katy! Ack!"

Ren covers Ryan's mouth.

Ren: "Shut up! We don't want her finding you!"  
Ryan: "What? Why not?"  
Ren: "You still don't get it, do you? You're a vampire now!"  
Ryan: "Whatever, that's still my sister!"

Katy wanders off into the park.

Ryan: "Katy, wait!"  
Karin: "Ryan, wait up!"  
Ren: "Damn it. Why do I have to be stuck with kids…?"

They all go after Katy into the park.

In the park, Ryan finds Katy sitting on a park bench, but he keeps his distance in the bushes. Karin and Ren find Ryan.

Ryan: "I can't believe you're making me hide like this."  
Ren: "Just for now, kid."

Damon finds Katy in the park.

Damon: "There you are. I didn't want to lose both of you. Hey, what's up?"

Katy: (crying) "I can't find Ryan at all! That's it! He's gone!"  
Damon: "Oh, come on. Stop crying."  
Katy: (crying) "It's easy for you to say this. You don't care about your friends at all!"  
Damon: "I can't believe you just said that!"  
Katy: (crying) "Well, it's true…"  
Damon: "Well, okay, it USED to be. Sure, I hated your brother for the longest time, okay. And at times, I think of him more as a rival than a friend, but … ugh, nevermind. All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't give up on him. Not yet."  
Katy: (crying) "Okay…"  
Damon: "Come on, you'll get a cold if you stay out here. And then Ryan would really have a reason to kill me."

Damon and Katy walk off.

Ryan: "Geez, he still thinks about me like that…"

Suddenly, Ryan covers his mouth and nose and collapses to his knees.

Karin: "Oh, no, you're not going to…?"  
Ryan: "Damn it, it's coming!"

Ryan has a large nosebleed. His hands and his face are covered in blood.

Ryan: "Don't tell me I have to keep dealing with this… At least I didn't faint this time…"  
Ren: "So that's it, then. We've figured it out."  
Ryan: "…Huh?"  
Ren: "Your blood affinity … is sadness."  
Ryan: "Sadness!?"  
Ren: "Both times you've had a nosebleed so far, you've been around someone who was all teary-eyed. First Karin, and now your sister."  
Karin: "Isn't that great, Ryan? We figured it out!"  
Ryan: "Sadness… That's so … so … EMBARRASSING!"

Meanwhile, at the castle the Darkloids are occupying…

BurnerMan: "I can't believe it! Ryan's actually dead! Damn it! I wanted to be the one to kill him!"  
PlantMan: "So what? We can be happy he's gone."  
BubbleMan: "Yeah, blub! No worries now! Their dimension is ours, blub blub!"  
ShadeMan: "You idiots."

ShadeMan and Victor walk in.

BurnerMan: "What's your problem? You should be happy, our biggest problem is-"  
ShadeMan: "Ryan's alive."  
Burner & Bubble & Plant: "He's WHAT!?"  
ShadeMan: "Apparently SOMEONE didn't finish him, and let him go!"  
Victor: "He was good as dead. How would I know he would have survived?"  
ShadeMan: "Then maybe you should have thought more carefully when you let him get carried off by a blood-making vampire!"  
BubbleMan: "They're pissed, blub."  
ShadeMan: "Shut up!"

ShadeMan swings his wing and sends BubbleMan flying out the window.

ShadeMan: "He's alive because I felt a massive DarkPower spike earlier. His power's doubled from what it used to be."  
Victor: "Then I'll finish him off then."  
ShadeMan: "No. It's my turn. For the sake of all the Darkloids, I'll destroy him personally."

…To Be Continued.


	38. Vampire Evolution is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 38: Vampire Evolution is Embarrassing!**

The next night, at Karin's house…

Ryan's sleeping in a sleeping bag in Karin's room. Karin lies in bed, unable to sleep.

Karin: _"So much has happened. First that Vampire Hunter, and now Ryan's a vampire like me? It's too much to handle!"_

Karin gets up out of bed.

Karin: "I need to walk around for a bit.."

Karin gets dressed into outdoor clothes, and goes outside.

Karin: "Maybe a walk in the park will help…"

And in the park…

ShadeMan: "Excellent. Everything's going according to plan. It's like they're waling right into it."

An hour later, inside the park, while Karin's walking, a dark shadow appears behind her.

Karin: "Huh? Who's that!?'  
ShadeMan; "Peek-a-boo!"  
Karin: "Ahhh!"

Back at Karin's house, Ryan wakes up.

Ryan: "Ugh, something's not right. Huh?"

Ryan checks Karin's bed. She's not there.

Ryan: "Great. I better find where Karin is… I got a bad feeling about this"

Ryan leaves the house to find Karin.

In the park…

Karin: "What are you going to do with me?!"  
ShadeMan: "Oh, noting really. I just need some of your blood, that's all."  
Karin: "Huh?"  
ShadeMan: "It's all part of my plan, really. You know about one of the abilities that powerful vampires have, the one that allows them to control their victims for a short time?"  
Karin: "You're going to control me?"  
ShadeMan: "Not you. That's such a waste of time. I'm going to control someone else who has your blood inside them!"  
Karin: "Wait, that means … Ryan!"  
ShadeMan: "Bingo."  
Karin: "No, wait, don't bite-"

ShadeMan bites Karin and sucks some of her blood. After, he drops Karin to the ground.

ShadeMan: "Ahhh, it's been a while since I actually bit someone."

And in the forest around Karin's house…

Ryan: _"What the … what's this feeling? It just like when I use my own DarkPower… ShadeMan! Damn it, it's in the park!"_

Ryan starts running to the park.

Inside… Ryan finally finds ShadeMan and Karin.

ShadeMan: "Ryan, you finally showed up. Took your sweet time, too. Sorry, but I had to 'entertain' your girlfriend here."  
Ryan: "Damn you! What did you do to Karin?"  
ShadeMan: "I had a little snack. You know how we vampires are, always hungry. Of course you'd know, now that you're a vampire as well!"  
Ryan: "Wait, how'd you know that!?"  
Karin: "Ugh…"  
ShadeMan: "Awake, huh?"  
Karin: "…Oh no, Ryan! Get away!"  
Ryan: "Huh, why?"  
ShadeMan: "Too late! Time to awaken your dark side, Ryan! Invoke Vampire Evolution!"

ShadeMan's hand begins to glow. Then Ryan's body begins to glow.

Ryan: "What's happening … to me!? Gaahh!"

Suddenly, blood-red coloured wings break out from Ryan's back, spilling his blood over the ground. His eyes begin to glow blood red, and his small vampire fangs grow larger. He falls to the ground afterward.

Ryan: "What … is this? Is this…"  
Karin: "Oh no, what's happening to him!?"  
ShadeMan: "It's finally realized! Ryan's true vampire form! And it's all thanks to you, girl!"  
Karin: "No … I caused this?"  
ShadeMan (chuckles): "It's here … now Ryan, use your new powers, on the vampire who caused you to become this monstrosity!"

ShadeMan holds out his hand. It glows a dark color, then Ryan glows the same color.

Ryan: "Ahhhhh!"  
Karin: "No! What's happening!? What are you doing to him!?"  
ShadeMan: "Oh nothing. Just a little … brainwashing! All I need to do … is convince him that to fix what's happened, he must kill the one who caused this. He's in so much pain right now from the transformation, that he's too weak to resist!"  
Karin: "Ryan, please got a hold of yourself! You can't let ShadeMan win over you!"  
ShadeMan: "Too late. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for! I'll use his new vampiric powers to bring back the true DarkGod of Destruction!"

ShadeMan's hand glows with more intensity, and so does Ryan.

Ryan: "Ahhhhhh!"  
Karin: "Stop it! Ryan!"

ShadeMan's hand stops glowing, along with Ryan's body. Ryan stands motionless, eyes closed and silent.

Karin: "Ryan…"

Karin slowly walks towards Ryan.

Karin: "Ryan, did you snap out of it…?"  
ShadeMan: "Not quite."

ShadeMan snaps his fingers. Ryan's eyes immediately open, glowing blood-red.

Karin: "Gasp!"  
ShadeMan: "He's now under my full control. Now Ryan, destroy the vampire … that made you this way!"

Ryan holds out his hand and charges a red energy ball.

Karin: "Ryan … NO!"  
Ryan: "Blood Laser!"

Ryan fires the energy in a laser beam at Karin. Out of nowhere, CS Damon jumps out, grabs Karin, and pulls her out of the way.

ShadeMan: "You!?"  
CS Damon: "Sorry, but I'm not about to let anyone die. You okay, Karin?"  
Karin: "Damon, you need to help Ryan! ShadeMan's controlling him!"  
CS Damon: "Wait, what!? And why does Ryan have giant bat-wings?"  
Karin: "It's because … Ryan's … part-vampire now."  
CS Damon: "Oh, perfect. I'd LOVE to know how THAT happened!"  
CS Katy: "Ryan!"

CS Katy runs into the clearing.

CS Katy: "Ryan, what happened to you!?"  
Karin: "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."  
CS Katy: "What? How?"  
Karin: "Ryan because a vampire accidentally when … I bit him."  
CS Damon: "You bit him? What kind of crazy boyfriend-girlfriend thing did you do to him!?"  
Karin: "Idiot. I'm a vampire!"  
CS Damon: "…Oh. NOW it makes sense!"  
Karin: "…Yeah. Ryan was keeping my secret from everyone. That's why he didn't tell you."  
CS Katy: "He was actually doing that all along? I … never knew he was so … compassionate."  
CS Damon: "Not the time to insult him … or complement him. Because right now, it looks like he's completely snapped!"  
ShadeMan: "Could you two pesky humans stop wasting my time? I have things to do. Such as getting back to taking over your dimension after this!"  
CS Damon: "Not on your life!"  
CS Katy: "Okay, so how do we get Ryan back to normal?"  
Karin: "I don't know. There's never been a human that's actually changed to a vampire before! This shouldn't have even happened!"  
CS Damon: "Okay, let me get this straight. You bit him, and now he's part vampire. And ShadeMan's controlling him?"  
ShadeMan: "That's exactly it. The only thing that will get him back to normal is getting me to do it! Ryan, deal with these nuisances. Kill all of them!"

Ryan flaps his bat wings and takes to the skies. In the air, he charges energy in his wings and they begin to glow blood-red.

CS Katy: "How could he even do this!? How powerful is he?"  
CS Damon: "Lemme check..." (pulls out scouter)  
CS Katy: "Well? What does the scouter say about his power level?"  
CS Damon: "It's over NINE THOUSAND!!!1" (breaks scouter)  
Karin: "What, nine thousand?!"  
CS Damon: "…Nah. I just wanted to say that."  
Ryan: "Blood Rain!"

Ryan flaps his wings and sends a shower of blood at them.

CS Damon: "Everyone, get behind me! BattleChip, Aura!"

Karin and CS Katy run behind CS Damon. CS Damon activates his Aura and a protective barrier surrounds the three of them. The blood hits the Aura and begins to eat away at it.

CS Damon: "What the? The Aura's dissipating! Maybe his power IS over nine thousand!"  
CS Katy: "Damon, SHUT UP!!"  
ShadeMan: "Excellent, that attack has acidic properties. I never even knew vampires had these abilities! Combining vampire blood with Ryan's DNA must have created some sort of super-God of Destruction!"  
CS Damon: "No way! Guys, pull back!"

They all jump back and get out of the blood shower. Ryan touches down on the ground. His body starts to take damage from the massive power he has. He begins to bleed all over his body, and collapses to his knees.

CS Damon: "I thought vampires didn't have an excess of blood; that's why they bite people. What gives? Ryan's bleeding all over!"  
Karin: "It's because I'm a special type of vampire. I'm a blood-making vampire who needs to expel blood. And since I bit Ryan and injected him with my blood, he's the same way…"  
CS Katy: "So he's able to charge his DarkPower attacks with his own blood now? That's sick!"  
CS Damon: "Then I bet a good way to stop him would be to drain all his blood then. He can't attack then!"  
Karin: "You'd kill him if you did that!"  
CS Damon: "Well, then let's try talking to him. Maybe that'll work."  
Karin: "Let me talk to him, okay?"  
CS Damon: "Sure. We'll back you up. Get out of there if you find he's not listening."  
Karin: "Okay."

Karin walks forward.

Karin: "Ryan, please listen to me."  
Ryan: "…"  
Karin: "I know you don't want this. You don't want ShadeMan or anyone else controlling you. You need to listen to me and come back to us. Okay?"  
CS Katy: "I don't think it's working…"  
CS Damon: "Give her time."  
Karin: "Please Your friends miss the real Ryan. And … I miss you. Please, you have to snap out of it."  
Ryan: "…"  
ShadeMan: "Ryan, what are you waiting for, kill her!"

Ryan's eyes begin to glow again.

CS Damon: "Karin, pull back!"  
Karin: "No! Let me try!"  
CS Damon: "It's no use!"  
Ryan: "Blood Laser!"

CS Damon pulls Karin out of the way before the Blood Laser attack hit her.

CS Katy: "Aqua Shot!"

CS Katy fires a water blast. It hits Ryan in the face and knocks him into a tree. Ryan falls down, lying on the tree.

Ryan: "Ow … what the hell was that for? Don't you know I hate water!?"  
CS Damon: "Wait a minute…"  
Karin: "He's okay!"

Karin runs up to Ryan and hugs him.

Karin: "Ryan, you're okay! You're okay!"  
Ryan: "Uhhh … what do you mean, I'm okay!? What happened to me?"  
Karin: "ShadeMan bit me, remember? And then somehow, he gained the ability to take control of you."  
Ryan: "Wh-what!?"  
CS Damon: "And now for you, Darkloid! You're going down!"  
ShadeMan: "Grr … damn it! It was flawless! And it was all ruined because of his goddamn fear of water!? Pathetic!"  
CS Katy: "I can't believe that snapped him out of it. Things never change."  
CS Damon: "Katy, help me take care of this guy."  
ShadeMan: "I assure you, one day you'll all meet your end! Hahaha!"

ShadeMan cloaks himself with his wing and turns into a cloud of bats that fly into the night sky.

CS Damon: "Damn! Got away again!"  
CS Katy: "At least we can call this a win. Right?"  
Karin: (hugs Ryan harder) "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
Ryan: "Hey come on, you're squeezing too hard. I'm bleeding all over, if you didn't notice!"

…To Be Continued.


	39. Regular Routines are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 39: Regular Routines are Embarrassing!**

The next day… Winter Break is over, and it's back to school. Ryan's back at the CyberWarriors "house"… or apartment … one room, it sucks.

Ryan: "It's done? Thanks Damon!"  
Damon: "No problem."

Damon hands Ryan his fixed PET.

Ryan: "How's it going, Bass?"  
Bass: "Great! Good to be back!"  
Ryan: "Yeah, I'd bet."  
Bass: "So, what'd I miss?"  
Ryan: "Uh … it'll take a while to explain…"

After explaining it in full to Bass, Damon and Katy…

Katy: "So that's what happened."  
Bass: "Well, I kind of have an explanation as to why you became a vampire when other people that Karin's bitten haven't."  
Ryan: "Listening…"  
Bass: "It's your DNA. Just like mine, it's meant to be adaptable, so you can grow stronger, unlike normal humans. It was probably affected like that once Karin's blood got into your body. It's probably a permanent transformation."  
Ryan: "…Permanent?"  
Bass: "Yeah, sorry."  
Ryan: "It's fine. I'll … live with it."  
Katy: "Besides, it might be handy. You won't need to dress up for Halloween!"  
Ryan: "One of these days, I'm going to kill you."  
Katy: "Yeah, that's what she said."  
Ryan: (sweat drop) "Ugh…"

All of their Darkloid Radars go off.

Ryan: "They never stop."  
Katy: "Where is it this time?"  
Damon: "It's at Ryan's school."  
Ryan: "Then I'll take care of it. Besides, I'm late."

Ryan leaves the house.

Ryan: "God, it's been ages since I've said this! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan transforms into CS Ryan, activates his jetpack, and flies off towards the school.

CS Ryan: "Those Darkloids are gonna get it now! I only forgot one thing! (stomach growls) …Breakfast…"  
Bass: "Even when I'm gone, nothing seems to change."

Meanwhile, at school, BurnerMan, BubbleMan and PlantMan are attacking the school. Everyone's already evacuated to the field.

Teacher: "Everyone accounted for?"  
Maki: "Yeah, I think so."  
Karin: "Ryan isn't here, though…"  
Maki: "Yeah, he's probably late for school."

On the roof.

BurnerMan: "What's the deal? CS, where are you?!"  
PlantMan: "So much for this plan, huh BurnerMan? This was YOUR genius idea!"  
BurnerMan: "Blub off, PlantMan!"  
PlantMan: "We've really been around BubbleMan too much."  
BubbleMan: "Hey, blub! I heard that!"  
CS Ryan: "And so did I!"

They all look up to see CS Ryan flying above them.

BurnerMan: "Took your time, CS! Where were you? Superheroes have to show up where the villains show up!"  
CS Ryan: "Well SORRY for not being punctual! Let's make up for it!"

CS Ryan aims a FinalGun right at them.

BurnerMan: "Is he nuts?"  
PlantMan: "He'll blast the whole school with that!"  
CS Ryan: "BattleChip, AreaSteal!"

CS Ryan teleports away.

BubbleMan: "Where'd he go, blub?"  
CS Ryan: "Over here!"

They all turn to their right. CS Ryan's got his blaster aimed right at their heads.

BubbleMan: "I thought it was called AreaGrab?"  
CS Ryan: "Blame the voice-dubbers over at Ocean Studios! FinalGun, fire!"

CS Ryan fires his FinalGun right at them from close-range, blowing them all away.

PlantMan: "Once again, one of your plans fails!"  
BurnerMan: "Yours never work either! At least we didn't get killed like FreezeMan's goons!"  
BubbleMan: "Stop blubblin' complaining! We're blasting off here!"

They all fly into the horizon, Team Rocket-style, with a twinkle in the sky.

CS Ryan: "And don't call me CS ever again!"  
Karin: "Ryan! Down here!"

CS Ryan flies down to the rest of the class.

CS Ryan: "Hehe, I'm late, aren't I?"  
Teacher: "Damn right!"  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "The teacher swore. Blasphemy!"

Later that day, after school.

Ryan: "I'm back."  
Katy: "Good. Dinner's ready!"  
Ryan: "Better not be mac & cheese."  
Katy: "Um…"  
Ryan: "Can't we afford anything?"  
Katy: "Damon keeps spending all our money."  
Damon: "Hmm?"  
Ryan: "Get that food out of your mouth. And where are you spending all our money?"  
Damon: (gulp) "Parts for the Dimensional Portal generator."  
Ryan: "Better be."  
Damon: "I'm leaving then. I'm taking our money."

Damon starts to leave.

Katy: "Ryan, where's Damon going with all our money?"  
Ryan: "Probably to the strip club. You know how young adults are with these things."  
Damon: "Hey!"

…To Be Continued.


	40. Goodbyes are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 40: Goodbyes are Embarrassing!**

The next day.

Damon: "And … finished! The Dimensional Portal Generator's ready to go!"  
Katy: "Finally! We can go home now!"  
Ryan: "Not yet. We can only use this in 2 days, remember."  
Damon: "Right. That's our window of opportunity. Once that happens, we have 24 hours before we have to wait another four months here."  
Katy: "But only four days passed in our dimension, right?"  
Damon: "Yep. Meaning we can celebrate a proper Christmas, unlike what we did over here."  
Ryan: "Guys…?"  
Damon: "Yeah, what?"  
Ryan: "What's the possibility of coming back?"  
Damon: "Not good. It'd be best if you both finished up all the goodbyes you need to do first. Withdraw yourselves from the schools you're at too, okay? Ryan, I already called ahead to the restaurant. They know you're not working there anymore."  
Ryan: "…Okay."  
Katy: "What's wrong? Oh, I know."  
Ryan: "Yeah. I don't quite know how Karin's gonna react to this."  
Damon: "I'm sure it'll be fine."  
Katy: "Obviously, Damon doesn't know how a girl's mind works. Ryan, just don't go overboard."  
Ryan: "Um, okay…?"  
Damon: "Whatever. You two better get going."  
Ryan & Katy: "Yeah."

Ryan and Katy leave to their schools for the last time.

Bass: "So, any ways of handling this?"  
Ryan: "I dunno. I'm never good at goodbyes. What would you do?"  
Bass: "…Try to sneak out without anyone noticing."  
Ryan: "You're cruel, you know that? Fine, I'll do it."  
Bass: "Whaa!? I was joking! Ryan, you're not!"

At school, in the principal's office.

Principal: "Okay, all this paperwork is done. Why don't you give this to your teacher. And make sure to say goodbye to all your classmates before you go."  
Ryan: "…Crud."

Ryan starts walking to the classroom. He stops at the door.

Ryan: _"I can't do this. I have no clue what to say! Should I wing it?" _(shakes his head) _"No, I have to do this…"_

Ryan knocks on the door. The teacher opens it.

Teacher: "Ryan, you're-"

Ryan hands her the papers.

Teacher: "You're going?"  
Ryan: (nod)  
Teacher: "Well, then why don't you come in the class?"  
Ryan: "…Sure."

Ryan walks into the classroom. Everyone looks at him, confused.

Ryan: "I … I… I don't quite know how to say this. I'm not good at this stuff at all. Well, the thing is, my time here's … almost up. So, I'm … leaving."  
Karin: _"What!? He's … leaving!?"  
_Ryan: (looks down) "And I'm probably not coming back… I'm gonna miss every one of you. This was some of the best four months I've ever had. The good times, and the bad. So … goodbye!"

Ryan starts to cry and runs out the door.

Karin raises her hand.

Karin: "Can I go to the restroom?'  
Teacher: "I know that's not what you mean. …If you want to catch up to him, you'd better run."  
Karin: "Thank you!"

Karin runs out of the classroom, after Ryan. Maki and Winner chase after.

Outside…

Ryan: (sniff) "…Was that … the right way to do that?"  
Karin: "Ryan, wait!"  
Ryan: "Huh?"

Ryan turns around to see Karin, Maki and Winner catch up to him.

Maki: "Why are you leaving now?"  
Winner: "You're not serious? That's unforgivable! Inexcusable!"  
Ryan: "It's over. I'm leaving in two days anyway."  
Karin: "What!?"  
Ryan: "You knew it was going to happen anyway. The Dimensional Portal Generator's almost done. Once it's complete, I'm gone. And I don't know when and if I'm coming back."

Meanwhile, on the roof… PlantMan, BurnerMan and BubbleMan are working on the finishing touches on a cannon they have mounted to the roof.

PlantMan: "Everything's set up. The Dark Ore Cannon's ready."  
BurnerMan: "Nice. Now we'll see his true weakness. That human can't resist this!"  
BubbleMan: "How'd you make this thing again?"  
PlantMan: "This cannon's energy source is Dark Ore, a perfect source of DarkPower. When we hit CS Ryan with this, the amount of DarkPower should overload his CyberSuit and kill him in the process."  
BubbleMan: "Blub, that's a great idea! Can I fire it?"  
PlantMan & BurnerMan: "NO!"  
BubbleMan: "Aw, blub it…"  
BurnerMan: "I'll distract him. When I give the signal, blast him."

BurnerMan teleports away.

Karin: "Ryan…"  
Ryan: "If you're going to try to talk me out of this, don't even bother. I don't have a choice."  
Karin: "…I know…"

Long awkward silence.

BurnerMan teleports to the ground, right behind where Ryan, Karin, Maki and Winner are.

BurnerMan: "Hey, CS! I'm back!"  
Ryan: "BurnerMan? And hey, don't call me that!"  
BurnerMan: "Don't worry CS, this is payback for what you did to us yesterday! Strike Burner!"

…To Be Continued.


	41. Darkloid Tactics are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 41: Darkloid Tactics are Embarrassing!**

BurnerMan: "Strike Burner!"  
Winner: "Ha!"

Winner jumps in front, pulls out a large shield from out of nowhere, and blocks BurnerMan's attack.

BurnerMan: "Hey! Stay out of this!"  
Winner: "Never! A minion of an evil vampire will never hurt my friends!"  
Ryan: "Winner, stand down."  
Winner: "Huh?"  
Ryan: "BurnerMan's my problem. Dealing with Darkloids are my business."  
Winner: "Fine."

Winner pulls back.

BurnerMan: "Just making sure, but, no one else's gonna be jumping into the fight?"  
Ryan: "Nope. Just you and me."  
BurnerMan: "Good, I'm tired of all these annoyances on both sides. _Besides, this gives PlantMan and BubbleMan some time to set up. They better have that weapon ready, or I'm toast."  
_Ryan: "Here we go! CyberSuit, Activate!"

Ryan holds out his PET and it engulfs him in a bright light, transforming him into CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, Activate! TankCannon!"

CS Ryan holds up a BattleChip. It morphs into a large bazooka. He aims it right at BurnerMan.

CS Ryan: "You might want to start running."  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, bring it!"

CS Ryan fires the TankCannon right at BurnerMan.

BurnerMan: "Heh. DarkChip, DarkAura!"

BurnerMan activates his BattleChip, creating a dark-colored aura around him, deflecting the TankCannon shot.

CS Ryan: "Hey, no fair!"  
BurnerMan: "Tell that to someone who cares! PlantMan, if you can hear me, NOW!!!1"  
CS Ryan: "Huh!?"

Up on the roof…

BubbleMan: "BurnerMan says NOW!!!1"  
PlantMan: "!!!1?"  
BubbleMan: "Blub off, and shoot the damn thing!"  
PlantMan: "Don't tell me what to do! Dark Ore Cannon, fire!"

PlantMan fires a large purple energy beam from their mounted cannon right at CS Ryan. It hits him in the back.

CS Ryan: "Argh!"

CS Ryan falls to the ground, PlantMan still keeping the energy beam at a constant stream.

BurnerMan: "Hope you like it. It's pure DarkPower. No human's gonna be able to resist that!"  
CS Ryan: "Ahhhh!"  
Karin: "Ryan, what … what's happening?"  
BurnerMan: "Wait, what?"

CS Ryan starts repelling the DarkPower beam.

BurnerMan: "What the?"  
PlantMan: "His DarkPower's going overboard!"  
BubbleMan: "Hey, I'll help BurnerMan, blub!"

BubbleMan teleports to where BurnerMan is.

CS Ryan: "Nice try … but thanks, for the DarkPower boost! …Vampire Evolution!"

CS Ryan transforms into his full vampire form, growing red bat wings and large vampire fangs.

BurnerMan: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit."  
BubbleMan: (sweat drop) "God blub it."  
Winner: "It's a vampire!"  
Karin: "No duh."  
Maki: "Since when could Ryan turn into that!?"  
CS Ryan: "Blood Laser!"

CS Ryan fires a red laser beam from his hand at the two Darkloids.

BurnerMan: "Pull back!"  
BubbleMan: "Blub whaa?"

They both get blown back.

CS Katy flies in.

CS Katy: "Oh geez, it happened again?"  
Karin: "Yeah… Ryan's lost control again."  
CS Katy: "Okay, AquaShot!"

CS Katy fires an AquaShot right at CS Ryan. CS Ryan gets hit and doesn't even flinch.

CS Katy: "Eh? No way!"  
CS Ryan: "Stay out of this, Katy!"  
CS Katy: "Huh? Karin, I thought you said he lost control!?"  
Karin: "Well, he did. Kinda."  
CS Katy: "Um, okay?"  
CS Ryan: "Hey, I'm fine! I'm in control, okay!"  
CS Katy: "Your temper could take some work."  
BurnerMan: "Let's get out of here!"  
BubbleMan: "Wait, what!?"

BurnerMan grabs BubbleMan's arm and flies off towards downtown.

CS Ryan: "No you don't!"

CS Ryan takes to the skies with his vampire wings and chases after them.

CS Katy: "Oh geez…"  
Karin: "We have to catch up with him!"

Out of nowhere, CS Damon pulls up in a red sports car.

CS Katy: "Where'd you get that!?"  
CS Damon: "I went shopping today."  
CS Katy: "You call this 'shopping'?! We're probably broke now! So that's what you did with the extra money…"  
CS Damon: "Well, if you think about it, we're only here for two more days until the Dimensional Portal becomes usable."  
Karin: "I don't care about how you got the car!"  
CS Damon: "Temper, temper."  
Karin: "Can we just go find Ryan already!?"  
CS Damon: "Fine, hop in. But by the way Katy, I AM taking this home."  
CS Katy: "Good luck getting it in the portal."

CS Katy and Karin jump in and they drive off after CS Ryan and the Darkloids.

And downtown, CS Ryan is chasing the Darkloids in the air.

CS Ryan: "Dark Dragon Blazer!"

CS Ryan fires a massive purple flame shaped like a dragon out of his Dragon Blazer weapon. BurnerMan and BubbleMan barely dodges it.

BurnerMan: "Damn it! He's not letting up, eh BubbleMan?"

BurnerMan looks to his left. BubbleMan's not there.

BurnerMan: "Where the hell did you go!?"

On the ground.

BubbleMan: "Blub … I can't keep running…"

CS Ryan notices BubbleMan behind him, and flies straight at the Darkloid.

CS Ryan: "Got you now!"  
BurnerMan: "Oh no you don't!"

BurnerMan flies past CS Ryan, grabs BubbleMan's arm and takes to the skies again. CS Ryan goes right after them.

BurnerMan: "No time for a break, bro. We gotta go! Stall him!"  
BubbleMan: "Sure, blub! Bubble Parade!"

BubbleMan fires a swarm of bubbles at CS Ryan. They all explode on contact, but CS Ryan flies through the smoke without any damage.

BubbleMan: "Bul-lub?"  
BurnerMan: "God, why do you SUCK so much!?"  
BubbleMan: "It's not my fault, blub!"  
BurnerMan: "LOL, you fail."  
CS Ryan: "Dark Dragon Blazer!"

CS Ryan fires another flamethrower attack at them, knocking them both down to the ground.

BurnerMan: "Ow…"  
BubbleMan: (eyes spinning) "Blu-blub! Can I get off the carousel now, mommy?"  
BurnerMan: (sweat drop) "Useless…"

CS Ryan lands in front of them.

CS Ryan: "See ya! Dark Dragon-"  
ShadeMan: "Crush Noise!"

ShadeMan appears out of nowhere behind CS Ryan and blasts him away with a sound wave.

CS Ryan: "Ow…"  
ShadeMan: "You two, get out of here."  
BurnerMan: "What? We can easily…"  
ShadeMan: "NOW!"  
BurnerMan: "Fine."

BurnerMan and BubbleMan teleport away.

ShadeMan: "Still having fun with your new vampire form, eh?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it. I figure, it's something I'm gonna have to deal with forever, so I might as well get used to it."  
ShadeMan: "Hmph. Too bad you won't be alive long enough to use it! Crush Noise!"  
CS Ryan: "Shock Noise!"

CS Ryan and ShadeMan both fires sound waves at each other, canceling each other's attack out.

CS Ryan: "Darn! We're even!"  
CS Damon: "Don't think so!"

CS Damon drives in, almost hitting CS Ryan with his car.

CS Ryan: "Watch where you're driving! How'd you even get your license!?"  
CS Damon: "What license?"  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "You've GOT to be kidding me…"  
ShadeMan: "Whatever. We'll finish this later!"

ShadeMan teleports away.

Karin: "Ryan, you're okay!"

Karin jumps out of the car, runs up to CS Ryan and hugs him.

CS Ryan: "…"  
Karin: "Uh? Ryan, is something wrong?"  
CS Ryan: "No, nothing."

CS Ryan backs off.

Karin: "Ryan?"  
CS Ryan: "I can't … do this."  
Karin: "What?"  
CS Ryan: "No Karin. I'm sorry. It's done. We're done!"  
Karin: "What!?"

CS Ryan flies off.

Karin: "Ryan…!"

Karin falls to her knees and starts crying.

CS Ryan: (crying) _"Damn it! I'm sorry! But … I had no other choice!"_

…To Be Continued.


	42. Hunting Vampires is Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 42: Hunting Vampires is Embarrassing!**

At the CyberWarriors' 'house'…

Katy: "I can't believe you did that! What did I say about being nice and not breaking her heart!?"  
Ryan: "It's not like I had a choice! She just wouldn't give up!"  
Damon: "Calm down, both of you! What's done is done. Just live with it. We have more important stuff to work on, like getting home."

Meanwhile, Karin shows up at the restaurant. She looks at the schedule list and sees that's Ryan's name's been crossed out.

Karin: "…Oh, right. He's gone."

Around the same time, four people dressed in large trench coats walk into the restaurant and find a table.

PlantMan: "Remind me again … why we're disguising ourselves again?"  
BurnerMan: "What, you want people to see four Darkloids walk into a restaurant for a bite to eat? I thought you were smarter than this."  
PlantMan: "Whatever."  
BubbleMan: "Besides, this is the first time we've really had a break, blub."  
ShadeMan: "Yes. We can at least say our major objective here's been completed. Might as well celebrate like these humans usually do."  
BurnerMan: "What objective? That stupid conference you ran?"  
ShadeMan: "That WAS the reason we came here."

Karin walks up to the table they're sitting at, unaware of the fact it's the Darkloids in disguise.

Karin: "Are you ready to take you order?"  
BurnerMan: "Huh? Oh, right!" (reads the menu) "Um, I'll have the … um … maybe that …"  
BubbleMan: "I'll have the super-size platter, blub!"  
PlantMan: "You're having a kids meal."  
BubbleMan: "And why should I?"

BubbleMan and PlantMan start strangling each other from across the table.

ShadeMan: "They're sure acting like kids though… Ugh."  
BurnerMan: "Grr… Plant! Bubble! Shut up!"  
Karin: "…Plant? Bubble?! Crap, I need to call Ry-"

BurnerMan quickly covers Karin's mouth before she could scream.

BurnerMan: "We don't want a scene, okay?"  
Karin: "Uh, okay… Besides… I doubt Ryan would answer even if I called him…"  
BubbleMan: "Huh? Why not, blub?"  
Karin: "Huh? Oh, it's nothing…"

BurnerMan, BubbleMan and PlantMan look at each other, confused.

ShadeMan: "It's because he's leaving."  
Karin: "Huh? Yeah…"  
BubbleMan: "Boy, you sure are smart, blub."  
PlantMan: "And you're just stupid. You're as smart as a bubble, BubbleMan."  
BubbleMan: "Yeah, thanks. I am smart, blub. Wait, bubbles don't have brains, blub… HEY!!"  
Karin: (sweat drop) "Might as well take your order then…"

Meanwhile, the CyberWarriors are finishing up the massive Dimensional Portal Generator devise.

Damon: "Ryan, hand me a screwdriver."  
Ryan: "Here."  
Damon: "That's a wrench."  
Ryan: "Sorry, here."  
Damon: "That's a hammer."  
Ryan: "Whoops, I meant this."  
Damon: "That's … a freakin' flyswatter! Ryan, come on!"  
Ryan: "Huh? Uh, sorry. Not paying attention."  
Damon: "And why not? Don't tell me…"  
Ryan: "Fine…"  
Katy: "Don't tell me he's depressed again!?"  
Damon: "Geez, where's the sarcastic Ryan we've always known, huh?"  
Ryan: "…He's died, okay?"  
Damon: "What are we gonna do with you…"

A few hours later, Karin returns home.

Elda: "Karin, took long enough! You want to hear the great news?"  
Karin: "Huh? What great news…?"  
Elda: "I found a way to make you a full vampire!"  
Karin: "What!?"  
Calera: "It's what we've been looking for."  
Henry: "Isn't that wonderful, Karin!?"  
Karin: _"Up till now … I wanted to stay in the daytime world, with everyone else, but now… _Yes, that's great!"  
Henry: "Great! All we need to do is perform the ritual!"  
Karin: "Ritual?"  
Henry: "According to the texts your grandmother found, if we perform the ritual of rebirth, we can make you a full vampire!"  
Elda: "We can't perform it here. We have to go to where Karin's vampire instincts awakened."  
Karin: "That would be … that lake…"

Suddenly, all of them sense an ominous force.

Elda: "He's here!"

Meanwhile…

Ryan: "!!"  
Katy: "Ryan, is something wrong?"  
Ryan: "No … but I think something really bad's about to happen!"

Back at Karin's house, outside.

Victor: "I've found you now, you cursed vampires. Did you think a worthless barrier like this could fool me?"

Victor holds out the Dark BattleChip Gate that ShadeMan modified and inserts a DarkChip into it.

Victor: "DarkCannon, Download."

The Dark BattleChip Gate materializes a large cannon on Victor's arm. He takes aim at the house, and fires, destroying a large portion of it. Everyone starts hiding away from the windows.

Henry: "What is this?"  
Calera: "Asking me won't get you any answers!"  
Elda: "He sure is a persistent one!"  
Victor: "One more to finish it…"

Suddenly, Elda throws an umbrella right at Victor, somehow destroying the DarkCannon.

Elda: "Don't go shooting stuff like that at someone's house! Don't Vampire Hunters have any manners!?"

Victor looks up to see all the vampires standing on top of the house.

Victor: "Don't worry. I'm courteous enough to send your whole family to hell together."  
Elda: "Everyone, go!"  
Everyone else: "Right!"

The other vampires summon a cloud of bats, and ride them out of the city.

Victor: "How dare you… I'll make sure to end you now. And I promise to hunt down the rest of your family! DarkMeteor, Download!"  
Elda: "What!?"

Using the Dark BattleChip Gate, Victor summons a large meteor from the sky and crashes it down on Elda and the house.

Elda: "'Nooo!"

The house completely explodes.

Ryan: "What the hell!?"

The three CyberWarriors look up at the sky where the meteor quickly appeared.

Damon: "Holy shit, was that?"  
Katy: "The DarkPower radar's going overkill!"  
Ryan: "That was right over … Karin's house! Damn it!"

Ryan quickly transforms into CS Ryan and flies off towards their house.

CS Ryan: "It couldn't be… DAMN IT!"

CS Ryan quickly arrives at the wreckage of the house.

CS Ryan: "No, everything's … destroyed… Karin… Damn it!"

CS Ryan sees BurnerMan near the wreckage by the other side of where the house used to be.

BurnerMan: "Damn, so the Dark BattleChip Gate WAS used here…"  
CS Ryan: "BurnerMan!"  
BurnerMan: "Huh? Oh, hey CS."  
CS Ryan: "What do you mean, 'Oh, hey CS.'?"  
BurnerMan: "I figured you'd be here. Nasty, huh?"

CS Ryan walks up to BurnerMan.

CS Ryan: "What?"  
BurnerMan: "Yeah, those vampires went west after the vampire hunter nuked the place. They flew away on some cloud of bats, or some weird thing like that."

CS Ryan grabs BurnerMan by the neck and holds him in the air.

CS Ryan: "You'd better be right about this, or it's YOUR head!"  
BurnerMan: "I'm right, I'm right! Okay!?"

CS Ryan throws BurnerMan to the ground.

CS Ryan: "Well, lead the way."  
BurnerMan: "Damn it…"  
CS Ryan: (aims arm cannon) "Watch it."

BurnerMan and CS Ryan fly off in the direction the vampires went.

…To Be Continued.


	43. Vampire Rituals are Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 43: Vampire Rituals are Embarrassing!**

The next day…

Damon: "Where the hell did Ryan run off to now? We have to leave TODAY!"  
Katy: "Don't worry. He'll be fine. He'll be here. _Right, brother?"_

Meanwhile, fling above the countryside…

CS Ryan: "You wouldn't happen to know why they went this way, would you?"  
BurnerMan: "How should I know? They're probably just running."  
CS Ryan: "Grr… _Karin, you'd better be alright…"_

And at the lake…

Henry: "Give to us, the denizens of the night, an eternal night!"

Henry raises his hands and releases a burst of dark energy, summoning a swarm of bats that move to block out the entire sun. Calera then walks up to the lake and sues a knife to cut her hand and drop blood into the lake.

Calera: "I offer a prayer of blood for a holy contract."

When her blood touches the lake, the entire color of the lake turns blood red.

Henry: "Everything's ready."  
Calera: "Go on, Karin."  
Anju: "Big sister…"

Karin begins to walk onto the lake, somehow staying on top of the water.

Meanwhile…

An explosion occurs where CS Ryan and BurnerMan are flying, and they both crash to the ground.

CS Ryan: "Darn! What hit us?"  
Ren: "I did."  
CS Ryan: "You?! Get out of the way!"  
Ren: "I won't allow you two to proceed any further. Get lost!"  
CS Ryan: "Too bad!" (sticks out tongue)  
Ren: "Why you!"

Ren fires a blast of dark energy from his hand. BurnerMan jumps in the way and blocks it.

BurnerMan: "You go ahead, CS!"  
CS Ryan: "What!?"  
BurnerMan: "Do it!"  
CS Ryan: "…Right!"

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies off.

BurnerMan: "Heh, this'll be fun!"

Meanwhile, Henry and Calera chant an incantation, and blood from the lake gets absorbed into Karin, sprouting blood-red wings on her back.

Karin: _"At this rate, I'll become … a full vampire!"  
_Henry: "Just a bit longer. Can you keep up, Calera?"  
Calera: "Yes. A bit longer, and I won't be able to hit her with my slipper anymore.

Meanwhile, while they were distracted, a sword flies through the air and pierces through Calera. She collapses to the ground.

Henry: "Calera! Calera!"  
Karin: "Mama!"

Henry rushes to Calera's side.

Calera: "Henry, take care of them…"

Calera falls unconscious.

Henry: "Calera!"  
Victor: "What's this? A vampire shedding tears? How absurd."

Meanwhile…

Ren: "Damn! What the?"  
BurnerMan: "Hey, don't get distracted!"  
Ren: "Sorry, but I have no time for you!"

Ren vanishes.

BurnerMan: "Get back here!"  
ShadeMan: "No."

ShadeMan teleports in.

BurnerMan: "ShadeMan?"  
ShadeMan: "Get going. Find BubbleMan and PlantMan."  
BurnerMan: "And you?"  
ShadeMan: "That's … none of your concern."

ShadeMan walks slowly towards the lake.

BurnerMan: "Uh … whatever. I'm gone."

BurnerMan flies off towards the city.

Victor: "Your strength has been used up for the ritual. You are no match for me. Now, feel the divine hammer of justice!"

Victor stabs Henry in the heart with a stake. He quickly collapses.

Karin: "Papa!"

Karin tries to get up, but the ritual has her bound in her place.

Victor: "So, you cannot move. Wait right there. I'll put you to rest." (aims a gun)

Ren jumps out from behind at Victor. He quickly turns and shoots Ren down.

Victor: "Sorry to keep you waiting."  
Anju: (jumps in the way) "I won't let you hurt my big sister!"  
Karin: "No! Anju, run!"  
Victor: "Idiot."

Victor quickly shoots Anju.

Karin: "Anju! Why … why did this have to happen!"  
Victor: "Because you are vampires! Abominations!"  
Karin: "No! We aren't like that!"  
Victor: "Absurd! You use your tastes in blood as excuses to bite people and play with their minds! And that doesn't call you monsters?"  
Karin: "That's not…"  
Victor: "Even worse, you are a blood-maker. You can roam around in broad daylight. Even more dangerous than a normal vampire."  
Karin: "No…"  
Victor: "I hope you recognize this."

Victor holds out the BattleChip Gate that Karin dropped before.

Karin: "No, that's!"  
Victor: "You friend's, isn't it. Well, now it will be the weapon for your own demise. DarkCannon, Download."

Victor inserts a DarkChip into the BattleChip Gate. It materializes a large cannon on Victor's arm.

Victor: "Now, die!"

Karin closes her eyes, and Victor fires.

Karin: "……………Huh?"

Karin feels blood spray onto her, but she quickly opens her eyes, and realizes it's not her blood.

Karin: "…Ryan!?"

CS Ryan apparently teleported in front of Karin before the shot hit him and took it head on. CS Ryan clutches his chest, holding his wound.

CS Ryan: "Just in time … I hope…"  
Victor: "What?!"  
Karin: "Ryan, what are you doing here!?"  
CS Ryan: "What does it … look like? I'm being … the hero, duh."

…To Be Continued. How many times am I gonna end up saying "meanwhile"!?


	44. Saving a Friend is NOT Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 44: Saving a Friend is NOT Embarrassing!**

Karin: "Ryan … why?"  
CS Ryan: "I thought you remembered. I made that promise to protect you. I might be leaving, but I won't ever break a promise to a friend!"  
Karin: "Ryan … thank you."  
CS Ryan: (nod)  
Victor: "So, you didn't die after all."  
CS Ryan: "Nope. In fact, I have you to thank. Because of that, I happened to acquire quite the ability. Vampire Evolution!"

CS Ryan transforms into his Vampire form, sprouting red wings. Blood overflows from his body and bursts from his newly-grown wings.

CS Ryan: "Ow…"  
Karin: "Ryan! You're hurt!"  
CS Ryan: "I'm fine. Don't worry."  
Victor: "No, it couldn't be… You're a vampire!"  
CS Ryan: "No duh! What tipped that off!?"  
Victor: "Good. Now I have a reason to kill you!"

Victor aims his DarkCannon right at CS Ryan and fires.

CS Ryan: "Go, Blood Barrier!"

CS Ryan uses the blood in his body to make a circular barrier around him, blocking the attack and destroying the barrier.

CS Ryan: "Now watch this! I bet even a Vampire Hunter like you should know, about the incredible healing abilities vampires have!"

CS Ryan's wound immediately explodes in a spray of blood. Afterwards, the blood disappears, and his wound has completely healed.

CS Ryan: "And now to fix up my CyberSuit. BattleChip, Recovery300!"

CS Ryan activates a recovery chip, and his armor restores itself.

CS Ryan: "BattleChip, NeoVariableSword!"

CS Ryan arms himself with a large energy sword and charges at Victor.

Victor: "A battle of technology, huh? DarkChip, DarkSword!"

Victor arms himself with a DarkSword, and they both battle it out, with on one gaining a clear advantage. CS Ryan flies back.

CS Ryan: "Note to self, practice some more sword skills when I get home."  
Victor: "Too bad, you're not going home! DarkChip, DarkWide!"

Victor uses a launcher to fire a large water wave right at CS Ryan.

CS Ryan: "Sorry, but you're not the one to make that decision! SuperSonicBoom!"

CS Ryan swings his NeoVariableSword, launching a large shockwave to counterattack, destroying Victor's attack in midair. Then CS Ryan quickly teleports in front of Victor.

Victor: "What, no!"  
CS Ryan: "Double LifeSword!"

CS Ryan swings his sword in two massive arcs, the first destroying Victor's Dark BattleChip Gate, and the second sending him flying.

Victor: "You bastard … vampire!"  
CS Ryan: "Sorry, but you're mistaken. I'm more than a vampire."

CS Ryan raises his hand and charges dark energy in it.

CS Ryan: "I'm a god! Chaos Night-"

Karin grabs CS Ryan's arm and pulls him back.

Karin: "Ryan, you can't!"  
CS Ryan: "What, are you insane!? You know what he did, to your family, right? HE killed them! If I don't stop him!"  
Karin: "It won't solve anything! One life for another… Don't turn into a murderer!"  
CS Ryan: "Grr…"

Suddenly, ShadeMan appears beside them.

CS Ryan: "Oh, this just gets better and better."  
Victor: "What are you doing here."

ShadeMan quickly punches Victor in the face.

ShadeMan: "I modified that BattleChip Gate into a Dark BattleChip Gate so you could defeat Ryan, not to attack my fellow vampires! Your usefulness has ended!"

ShadeMan's hand glows, and blows Victor away into the middle of the lake.

Victor: "Argh!"  
ShadeMan: "DarkChip, DarkCannon!"

ShadeMan uses a DarkCannon to fire at the middle of the lake, causing a massive explosion.

CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "Overkill, anyone?"  
ShadeMan: "And now, for you."

CS Ryan turns to face ShadeMan, making a protective pose in front of Karin.

ShadeMan: "…I can't."  
CS Ryan & Karin: "Wait, what?!"  
ShadeMan: "Ugh, not here. I…"  
CS Ryan: "Truce?"

CS Ryan holds out his hand.

ShadeMan: "Huh?"  
CS Ryan: "You actually helped out a lot. Thanks."  
ShadeMan: "Grr … I can't believe I'm doing this."

ShadeMan shakes CS Ryan's hand.

ShadeMan: "Remember this, when we get back…"  
CS Ryan: "No mercy, right? Don't worry. I'll do the same. Now, let's get back already. Huh?"

The rest of Karin's family walks up tot hem, completely unharmed.

Karin: "No way! You're … all okay?!"  
Henry: "Of course! Real vampires have much better healing abilities than regular humans."  
Karin: "Oh, right."  
CS Ryan: "Duh. Look at me. I just got shot clean through my chest by a DarkCannon, and I'm perfectly fine!"  
Karin: "So that means Grandma is…!"  
Calera: "Perfectly fine as well. The bitch."  
Anju: "…Who is this other vampire?"  
Ren: "Probably one of Ryan's friends."  
ShadeMan: "Friend!? How dare you! This miserable whelp is nothing more than an insect compared to me!"  
CS Ryan: "ShadeMan, truce, remember!?"  
ShadeMan: "I'm starting to reconsider."  
CS Ryan: "You're not alone on that one…"  
Karin: "Well, I guess this ritual was a failure…?"  
Henry: "And we were so close! That hunter got in the way!"  
Calera: "Maybe it's for the best…"  
CS Ryan: "At least everyone's safe, right? I mean, really. What else could you ask for in the end, huh?"  
ShadeMan: "You have quite a way with words, don't you?"  
CS Ryan: "Shut up, asshole."

…To Be Continued.


	45. Going Home is Really Embarrassing!

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World  
****Chapter 45: Going Home is Really Embarrassing!!**

Back in the city, the CyberWarriors are making the finishing touches on the Dimensional Portal Generator.

CS Damon: "Heh, this'll work like a charm."  
CS Ryan: "Why are you so confident about this? I mean, more than usual."  
CS Damon: "Oh, no reason." (grin)  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "Umm, okay?"  
BurnerMan: "Come on, guys! Get the show on the road!"  
BubbleMan: "We're waiting, blub!"  
CS Ryan: "Stop being so impatient!"

About 5 minutes later…

CS Damon: "Alright Ryan. Ready over here. Start opening the portal!"  
CS Ryan: "Right!"

CS Ryan flies up into the sky.

CS Ryan: "Dimensional Portal, Open!"

CS Ryan thrusts his hands forward. Bolts of dark energy release from his hands and opens a large Dimensional Portal in front of him.

CS Damon: "Okay, I think it's stable. Ready, Katy?"  
CS Katy: "Yep!"

CS Katy activates her jetpack and flies up to where CS Ryan is.

CS Ryan: "I'll hold it. You get going. We've got lots of stuff to catch up on when we get home."  
CS Katy: "Make sure you're right behind me!"  
CS Ryan: "Well, duh."

CS Katy flies into the portal.

CS Ryan: "Now you, Damon!"

CS Damon uses his jetpack at full power, and somehow finds a way to pull his sports car up with him.

CS Ryan: "You're still taking that with you?"  
CS Damon: "Hey, I said I'm not leaving it."  
CS Ryan: "Whatever. Just go."

CS Damon flies himself and his car into the portal.

CS Ryan: "Okay, Darkloids. Now you."

All four of the Darkloids fly up to where CS Ryan is.

BurnerMan: "Finally, we can go back."  
BubbleMan: "I was sick of it, blub."  
PlantMan: "Yeah, and I forgot to feed my plants too. Damn, they're probably dead now…"

The three Darkloids fly into the portal.

ShadeMan: "…"  
CS Ryan: "…Too bad the truce couldn't last, huh?"  
ShadeMan: "Don't even try it. Once we get back, it's your head."  
CS Ryan: (sweat drop) "SOOOO not looking forward to that…"

ShadeMan flies into the portal.

CS Ryan: "…"  
Bass: "What's wrong?"  
CS Ryan: "I … I can't leave yet!"  
Karin: "RYAN!"  
CS Ryan: "Huh?"

CS Ryan sees Karin on the ground and flies down to meet her.

Karin: "So, I guess … this is good-bye…?"  
CS Ryan: "Yeah. Everyone's waiting for me."  
Karin: "I understand. You'll come and visit, right?"  
CS Ryan: "Of course I will! As long as we remember each other, we'll never be far away."  
Karin: "Then don't forget me, okay?"

Karin kisses CS Ryan on his cheek.

CS Ryan: "Don't worry." (sniff) "I won't forget you."

CS Ryan activates his jetpack and flies to the portal, waving to Karin.

CS Ryan: "Remember, we're never that far away!"  
Karin: "Bye Ryan!"

CS Ryan turns around and faces the Dimensional Portal.

CS Ryan: "Ready, Bass?"  
Bass: "Whenever you are."  
CS Ryan: "Then let's go! We've got a lot ahead of us, and I'm not going to give up just yet!"

CS Ryan flies into the Dimensional Portal. It quickly closes afterwards.

Karin: "Remember, don't … forget me…"

The next day, at Karin's school…

Maki: "Oh come on, Karin! You can't be depressed again!"  
Karin: "…"  
Teacher: "We have a new student today, class. Please welcome…"  
Kenta: "My name is Kenta Usui. It's nice to meet you."  
Karin: "…Kenta…?"

…To Be Continued.

SEASON DONE! Next up is Season 1X: Rebirth Next.


	46. Extra Chapter

**CyberWarriors Season 1.5: Chibi Vampire World**

**Chapter ??: Extra Chapter**

This is an extra part-chapter I just never used. Whatever. It's got no effect on the rest of it.

A few days later, on the way to school.

Ryan: "…"  
Karin: "Ryan, you've been really quiet this morning. Is something wrong?"  
Ryan: "Huh? …No."  
Karin: "You can tell me. I can kind of guess from your expression that you're depressed about something. _Well, that and the fact my blood level increases when I'm near depressed people…"  
_Ryan: "Look, I'm fine. Okay?"  
Karin: "Something's wrong, though!"  
Ryan: "I'M PERFECTLY FINE! NOW STOP ASKING ME THAT!"  
Karin: "Uh … sorry…" (starts to cry)  
Ryan: "Uh … no, I should be sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that…"  
Karin: (sniff) "…Really?"  
Ryan: "Really. I'm sorry."  
Karin: "Okay…!"

Karin stops dead in her tracks and holds her hands up to her nose.

Ryan: "Is something wrong?"  
Karin: "Oh no! It's coming!"

Blood shoots out from Karin's nose.

Ryan: "Another nosebleed?!"  
Karin: "Sorry. I just haven't been able to stop them these days."  
Ryan: "Look, it's fine. But are you okay?"  
Karin: "Yeah, I think so."  
Ryan: "Okay, but if you ever feel like you're going to nosebleed again, you'll tell em, right? I mean, I did promise your parents I'd watch out for you."  
Karin: "I know…"

Later, after they get to school.

Lunchtime. Ryan and Karin are eating lunch together.

Ryan: "Great lunch, as always!"  
Karin: "Thanks! I put garlic into this lunch!"  
Ryan: (chokes)  
Karin: "Is something wrong? Is there too much garlic?"  
Ryan: (gulp) "No, it's fine. _What the hell?! A vampire COOKING WITH GARLIC!?"_

Ryan collapses on the ground.

Karin: "Ryan, you okay?"  
Ryan: "Why don't you answer that yourself…"


End file.
